They Keep Saying Things
by LivetoDream333
Summary: Gene and the Doctor are off on another adventure, this time with their son Jack following in their footsteps. How did Jack earn the title Captain? What exists in the parallel universe that calls to them? What happens at Lake Silencio? And why does everyone seem to be saying the same thing over and over and over again? What is the ultimate sin? 11/OC Sequel to The Backwards American
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to: They Keep Saying Things. **

**I hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorymylove: I did! I think it's a perfect lullaby for Jack. :) **

**Time-Lady Mararder: Do you really think it's that easy? I never make anything that easy.**

**Fellowship of Avengers: I am evil...it's fun.**

**LizM: There are lots of S words that are sad...sad being one of them. LOL I know... I know... I'm evil.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I am so evil...I really am, that's too bad to, I like being good. But apparently I'm not... I wish I were though... I feel like Eleven... :o**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

* * *

The Mistress

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" A very angry king burst into a room, sword drawn, looking at the female artist with angry eyes, noting the painting of a very nearly nude man. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?" The woman asked. The Doctor sneezed. The king stepped forward and lifted the woman's skirts slightly with the tip of his sword and the Doctor peeked out from underneath them. "You know, this isn't nearly as bad as it looks." The king ripped him up and dragged him away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Stay here, I have to go get your father. Don't touch anything." Gene warned, putting on a slight bit of lipstick.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Jack asked, looking up at his mother with wide eyes. He had taken it upon himself to take his mother's accent, though he could manage both accents flawlessly. He was three, walking around and endlessly fidgeting.

"He's going to be when I get my hands on him." Gene promised, straightening her dress. It was look, dark blue and flowed around her beautifully. It was perfect for the time, but she hated it. It was too big. She slipped her sonic into her dress and slid a small tiara on her head. Status was everything.

"Did he do something naughty?" Jack wondered.

"Yes, and I'm going to beat the hell out of him." Gene froze, realizing what she'd said. "Don't say that word."

"What word?" Jack wondered.

"Hell, don't say it."

"Okay, I won't say hell."

"You smart-aleck." Gene said, bopping him on the back of the head lightly. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay, Mummy." Jack smiled.

"Stay out of trouble." Gene warned, ruffling his hair.

"I will, I will." He responded, trying to smooth out his hair.

"Alright, alright. Be good. I should be back soon, hopefully pulling your father back by the ear."

"Ow…"

"He deserved it." Gene hissed, closing the door as she left.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The king asked, getting up from his throne out of sheer propriety to stand as the lady entered the room.

"My name is Lady Cassandra." Gene nearly laughed at the title she'd given herself. It reminded her of the 'last human'. "I'm here to speak to you about one of your prisoners."

"One of my prisoners?"

"One of them have committed atrocious crimes against me personally and I wish to see him punished properly."

"If you must…"

"Oh trust me…I must."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello? Who's out there?" The Doctor wondered.

"Someone's come to look for a prisoner. A woman." A guard told him, looking out the window.

"What's she look like?"

"Ever seen an angel dressed in blue?" The guard asked.

"Oh, God… Don't let her come in here! She'll be very cross! Very _very _cross! Don't let her come in here." The Doctor pleaded. The door opened and the king stepped in, helping Gene up into the hall. "Too late…" The Doctor frowned and looked down. Gene walked to his cell and looked down at him with anger in her eyes.

"This is the scoundrel." Gene said, her voice low, angry. The Doctor knew that tone…he knew he'd made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, milady. I have personal issues with him, I must keep him here. He deserves proper punishment."

"You'll find no one who can punish him like I can." Gene commented. "Isn't that right…_dear?_" Gene asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, darling."

"Are you two married?" The guard asked.

"Yeah…" The Doctor muttered.

"No wonder you didn't want her to come in."

"Oh really?" Gene asked, folding her arms over her chest. "You are so worse than dead." Gene said, her American accent coming out.

"I am sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Gene scoffed.

"I think you can punish him better than I can."

"Oh you bet I can." Gene said. The guard handed her the key. Gene unlocked the Doctor and grabbed him by his ear. "You are in more trouble than you can possibly imagine."

"Sorry…"

"Oh, you're going to be."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"How dare you?!" Gene shouted. "Can I ask you what was going on in your fucking mind or is that too much to ask?"

"Gennie…I—"

"Don't fucking start with the 'Gennie' thing. It's not going to save your pathetic ass."

"Okay, Gene… I just… I didn't think—"

"No, you didn't. Shall I go pose nude in front of Leonardo Da Vinci. Oh he'd love that, wouldn't he? Not only would I be exposed to him, I'd be exposed to every person who viewed his art for the rest of eternity. Wouldn't you love that?"

"Gene I—" The Doctor grabbed her.

"Don't touch me… Don't… You just leave me alone." Gene said walking off. She knew she shouldn't, but she was too angry, she couldn't even look at him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Mom…are you still mad at Daddy?" Jack asked as she tucked him in.

"A little…" Gene whispered.

"He did something bad didn't he?"

"You know…your father, has a very childish mind—no offence—but he doesn't think things through before he does them. He thinks something could be fun so he does it."

"You should tell him you're not mad." Jack said as Gene sat down on his bed.

"Why?"

"Because it makes him sad, when you're angry at him… He gets sad."

"You're very observant."

"What's observant?" Jack wondered.

"When you notice things."

"Oh…thanks Mom." Jack smiled.

"Get some sleep sweetheart." Gene smiled, kissing his forehead. Jack kissed her cheek and Gene stood up.

"Love you, mommy."

"Love you too baby." Gene grinned before she started to walk out of the room.

"Don't let the bad people get you." Jack muttered.

"What?" Gene asked, freezing and turning to look at Jack.

"The bad people. They'll make you someone else. They'll change you, you'll be so different, and you won't love daddy anymore. You won't be my mommy anymore." Jack frowned, tears in his eyes. Gene moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm right here, honey and I'll always be your mom, and I'll always love daddy, no matter how annoying he can be I'll always love him, and I'll always love you."

"You're going to break his hearts…and you'll never come back. You're going to leave him because of another."

"Never…never. I would never do that, Jack."

"Do what, Mom?" Jack asked with a frown. "Why am I crying?"

"You've had a vision, it's very common for young Time Lords."

"A vision? Like you mommy?"

"Yeah…like me." Gene whispered, feeling scared. _Time can be re-written. Not every vision comes true._

"That's why I forgot… Was it sad or happy? Why did I cry?"

"It was happy, baby. Nothing you need to worry about." Gene lied.

"Cool. Thanks Mom." Jack hugged her before he laid down and curled up in a ball. Gene got up slowly, shut off the lights and closed the door.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What are you doing in here?" Gene asked, looking at the Doctor who was curled up on the floor in the console room.

"Not irritating you." The Doctor whispered. Gene walked forward and held her hand out to him.

"Come on… Let's go to bed." The Doctor looked at her cautiously for a moment before he took her hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know."

"I really should have thought—" Gene kissed him.

"Shut up…let's go to bed."

"I'm forgiven?"

"Nearly…"

"What can I do—?"

"Let's go to bed." Gene said again with a small smirk.

"Oh—Oh!"

"Yeah." Gene chuckled, laughing as he hoisted her up into his arms, heading for their room.

* * *

**Welcome back everyone. :)**

**Much Love to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh...by the way, there's a bit of Sherlock in here and I don't own that. Johnlock's in here too, can't imagine how that happened. Oops. :D**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Yes...there will be lots of things coming up in this story. Jack is adorable! I love him. I didn't know that she was a character, sorry about that. I can change it if you want. I know! I don't curse myself, but Americans in general have a lot of curse words that they use very often. Who said it's The Wedding of River Song? I didn't. ;) Oh and didn't I mention Sherlock?**

**skidney: Thank you. I would have been afraid of Gene too!**

**Fellowship of Avengers: Very bad Doctor. Jack is going to grow up a lot in this story. He's going to go from a kid to an adult so quickly. :/**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Keep your pants on! :P I'm working as hard as I can!**

* * *

Two Doctors and Two Geniuses

Gene stared at the spot where Jack and the Doctor had just been standing. "Where did they go?"

"To the other side, madam." A man said. Gene jumped and looked at the man with wide eyes. "What are you doing in my office?"

"You're…you're… Arthur Conan Doyle… Oh my god."

"I know who I am. Why are you here?"

"I was…showing Jack… He loves to read, and you're my favorite…so I meant to show him…" Gene whispered. "He's only a little boy…he's seven…"

"No knowing when they'll come back. They've passed into the other world."

"The other world?" Gene asked.

"The big one, with huge buildings and clock towers. Buggy's without horses. Streets of stone and so much electricity…"

"London?" Gene asked.

"Yes…but not now…a different London…"

"Thank you!" Gene kissed his cheek before running for the TARDIS.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

A loud whooshing noise stopped the land-lady in her tracks. "Boys! Is that you again?" The woman walked around a corner and saw a large blue box sitting in the hallway. The windows were dark on the inside. "What could he possibly need this for?" Suddenly the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Oh, how lovely. Sorry, didn't mean to land in your…flat? Yes, England isn't it? I'm not normally too far off when it comes to aim, that's my husband."

"Are you a client?"

"Client of whom?" Gene asked.

"My tenant, Sherlock Holmes? The detective? Or are you one of John's patients?"

"Pardon me, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes."

"That makes you…Mrs. Hudson?"

"Yes, are you alright dear?"

"I actually feel a bit dizzy, travel from universe to parallel universe, it's a little bit disorienting. Not as draining as it should be though, there must be a really big opening between this reality and my own, something keeping this reality accessible to dimensional travel. Brilliant. It's a telepathic link, oh that makes sense. It's Doyle, Doyle's mind keeps this place open, he's linked to it, as long as he's alive this universe is readily accessible, happens with writers more often than people think, they don't get their ideas themselves fifty percent of the time, well I say fifty, but I rounded."

"You're not making much sense dear…"

"Well, life doesn't make sense."

"Come on, I'll make you a cuppa and you can wait for Sherlock, he should be round soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Oh god, I've always wanted to say that." Gene smiled.

"You're a strange one…."

"I've been told that, many times."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"American then?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "A long way to go for a detective…?"

"I'm chasing my family."

"In a blue box."

"Sort of our motor home, remind me to show you around."

"Sure dear…" Mrs. Hudson was going to say more, but the sound of two laughing men stopped her. A tall man with a long coat and blue scarf walked into the room freezing as he saw Gene. His grey-blue eyes pierced her as she stood up.

"Oh…hello." A smaller man greeted. The second man had sandy blonde hair that was greying slightly. Sherlock's eyebrows pulled together as he looked Gene up and down.

"Having trouble are you?" Gene wondered. "Can't read me?"

"No…" Sherlock admitted after a moment.

"I'm an anomaly, I know. It happens a lot around me. Gene Smith." She smiled, holding her hand out to him. He took it and shook it. His eyes narrowing more. "Two hearts." Gene explained.

"I would have gotten there."

"Yes…you might have. Also I'd like to tell you that that smudge on your coat is from an alien, it's two weeks old though, you've probably done your best to repress the memory, though I don't think that would be easy for you. We genius' tend to have trouble with things like that."

"How do you—?"

"I see everything. It's my curse." Gene grinned. "Hello, Doctor Watson."

"John." John said, shaking her hand.

"Why are you here if you're so smart?" Sherlock asked, sitting down with a huff. He couldn't understand how she'd known about the alien life form he'd seen. It had been a beast, and he'd ran. He hadn't even told John.

"Well, my home sort of landed here…and I'm waiting for my husband and son, who should be here in roughly five minutes…well I say roughly because I really don't want to do the math." Gene sighed. "Mrs. Hudson was kind enough to make me a cup of tea." Gene grinned. Sherlock stared at Gene and she stared back just as evenly.

"What's going on?" John wondered.

"The usual." Gene stated. "He's trying to deduce me but everything he can possibly come up with seems impossible, so he's double checking himself. 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth…' So the impossible must be true." Gene smiled. "He can't stand it."

"You're not from around here are you?" Sherlock asked.

"'Fraid not."

"She's an American, you can tell by her accent, Sherlock." John insisted.

"No…I mean she's not from our planet. How else would she know just by a scuff on my coat that I'd encountered something…alien?"

"Are you suggesting she's an alien?" Mrs. Hudson scoffed.

"He's right." Gene responded evenly.

"No." John shook his head. "You look human."

"_You _look Time Lord, we came first." Gene insisted, holding out her wrist to John.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You're a medical man, test my pulse." Gene smiled. He took her wrist and instantly his eyebrows pulled together.

"That's not possible."

"Actually it is." The Doctor said, standing in the doorway. "Sorry, but it was open."

"Mommy!" Jack shouted and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. He was five and very, very attached to his mother, not that he didn't love his father, but he was very _very _close to his dearest Mommy. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart." Gene grinned. "I'd like you to meet John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, and Mrs. Hudson." Gene introduced them.

"Hello." Jack said, shaking their hands and kissing the back of their hands. Mrs. Hudson was enchanted instantly. John was amused. Sherlock strangely didn't mind the little boy touching his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"What was that, silly man?" Gene asked with a grin.

"We do that now, don't we?" Jack asked.

"He's a little charmer." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"He gets it from his mother." The Doctor smiled, taking Gene's hand and kissing her cheek.

"Says the man who invented charm." Gene grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder. "He wrote me a poem on our third date. Well I say our third date, but actually it was his third date with me, my thirtieth-date with him…"

"How is that possible?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm an anomaly even by alien standards." Gene grinned.

"So who was the alien?" Jack asked, pointing to Sherlock's coat.

"You keep saying alien… Do you mean real, proper, aliens?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Gene stepped forward and held out her hand to John and Mrs. Hudson.

"Follow me?" Gene asked.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh my God." Mrs. Hudson said, looking at the insides of the TARDIS. "But it's…it's just so small on the outside."

"I know." The Doctor beamed at her, pleased she took it so well.

"Is it…another dimension in here?" John asked.

"Yup." Jack said, popping the 'p'.

"Right…" John nodded slowly. Sherlock seemed to be having a meltdown. He was standing outside the box, looking in, his hands steepled under his chin, shaking slightly.

"And you said it travels in time and space?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yup." Jack grinned a toothy smile.

"Sherlock?" John asked gently, looking at him worriedly.

"I'll talk to him." Gene commented. "I know what it's like. I've been there. I used to live in logic…he needs someone who understands at the moment." Gene patted John's shoulder. "I'll be back."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So…who is it?" Sherlock asked, lifting his pen and holding out a drawing of the alien to the three Time Lords sitting opposite with a questioning look on his face.

Gene looked at the image of the alien. It was relatively humanoid, with dark, almost completely black skin. It's eyes were pulled up at the corners, the eyelids met vertically, rather than horizontally. He had normal hands but there were two grey strands wrapped around his arms. "Tentacle-like protrusions, from the shoulders I'd guess…"

"Yes, two of them." Sherlock agreed.

"I have no clue, never seen one before." Gene commented, handing the picture to the Doctor. He looked at it and shrugged as well.

"First time for everything." The Doctor agreed.

"Can I see Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Here you go, buddy." The Doctor smiled sweetly and handed him the picture. Jack glanced at it and screamed before he ran off, the picture left on the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Hudson asked worriedly.

"We've faced scarier…and he…why is he so upset?" The Doctor stood up and followed after Jack, finding him on the bottom step, crying. "What is it, buddy?" the Doctor asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know." Jack sniffled, unable to stop crying.

"Was it the alien?"

"Yeah...but…I don't know why." Jack said looking up at his father through red eyes. "Why would I cry if I don't know why?"

"Were you scared?"

"No. Daleks scare me, not that thing."

"Well, Daleks are scary." The Doctor agreed.

"But that thing…for a moment…I thought…"

"What did you think, Jake?"

"I thought…that…he was going to make mommy go away." Jack whispered quietly, looking down.

"How could anyone make mommy go away? She's the most stubborn woman I know."

"Yeah…I know it was crazy." Jack said, looking at his feet. "I don't know what I was thinking."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm glad you came with me." John smiled at Gene. "I'm used to crime and war, but aliens are another thing altogether."

"No problem." Gene patted his shoulder gently.

"It's nice to have someone with me." John commented.

"So…about Sherlock."

"What about him?" John wondered, looking down the alleyway.

"You two?" Gene wondered. She had spent a week with the pair of them, and she knew there was something about them…something more than what was there.

"We're not a couple." John rolled his eyes.

"You sure act like it." Gene chuckled.

"I'm not gay." John responded. Gene grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"John, it's no use living in denial." John started to pull away, but Gene gripped him tighter.

"I'm not in denial."

"John, listen to me and listen to me well." Gene stated, looking at him seriously. "I have lived in denial before. I was the equivalent of Sherlock in my universe. I was too smart, so smart that everyone hated me. Until a man dropped out of the sky and saved me from myself. He was everything I needed. We are Mates."

"So, lots of people have mates."

"No…our species, we mate for life, that person is called our Mate. We are perfect for each other, we share a soul. We drive each other crazy at times, but we are meant to be together, just like you and Sherlock."

"I'm not gay."

"Did I say you were?" Gene wondered.

"You said we belong together."

"And you do." Gene agreed. "I don't think you are gay."

"Then how can we possibly be meant to be?"

"John, you, for lack of a better term, are Sherlocksexual." Gene told him.

"But—"

"Tell me that you don't find a single thing about Sherlock attractive and I'll let this all go." Gene said, still holding onto his shoulder. John froze for a long moment, thinking.

"His eyes…when he's on a case… They…they glow. They're so bright and so beautiful, almost manic…" John said. "His mind…it's so beautiful, the way it works, the things he sees. That smile, that rare smile that he shows when he is truly happy." John smiled himself. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because it's been burning you alive." Gene smiled. "I was there, with the Doctor."

"You two seem like you've always been together."

"I'm nearly nine-hundred-and-four, John… We've only been Mated for about a decade. We've been friends for almost our whole lives. Been in love since the moment we met…"

"Why did it take so long? You're perfect for each other."

"We thought we weren't good enough for each other, that the other wouldn't love us. I thought that I wasn't adventurous enough for him, and he thought he wasn't smart enough for me. So, what's taken you so long?"

"Sherlock wouldn't me interested in me."

"You don't see what I see then." Gene smiled.

"But he doesn't do emotions."

"Have you seen him since he met you?" Gene asked, lowering her arm and leading him through the alleyway slowly.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Have you met a man named Doyle?"

"Yes, he was interested in my notes." John commented.

"He's from the past in my universe. He wrote journals based on you and Sherlock. He has the ability to step in and out of this universe, which is how he wrote his stories. He wrote about you two way back in the past."

"So you know our stories…because of him?"

"Yes." Gene smiled.

"So you know how this ends?"

"No, I know how he made it end in his mind, not in reality." Gene smiled. "But I know enough to be dangerous." Gene grinned. Gene suddenly felt dizzy, a whole array of feelings and sights filling her senses at once.

"Gene? Are you alright?"

"This way! I know where he is!" Gene grabbed his hand and yanked him along with her.

"This is familiar!" John laughed. "Following the genius." He giggled.

"What can I say? We love to run!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Stay right where you are…" Gene ordered the cloaked figure twenty feet in front of her.

"What do you want!?"

"I want you to leave Earth, and go home. We don't need any more trouble here." Gene said gently, calmly. John looked at her with wide eyes, he'd never heard anyone talk as smoothly and calmly as she was.

"You have no authority on my actions, human."

"I'm a Time Lady. I am the Sage, I have authority everywhere." Gene protested.

"A Time Lady?" The creature turned and looked at her. "You…"

"Me? Have we met? I don't normally do things in the right order." Gene commented.

"Oh, we've met…" He smirked. "I know you more intimately than you can ever imagine."

"I don't—" Gene started. The creature started to run for her. John took his gun out and pointed it at him. "Don't John!" Gene called out.

"Don't?" John asked, appalled. He almost shot, but then he saw what happened when the man attacked her. He was flipped and smashed into the ground.

"Stay the fuck on the ground." Gene shouted. The alien got up again, this time the cloak was off, showing a frighteningly toned muscles. He was shirtless and wore loose, robe-like bottoms. Two, long, tentacle-like appendages protruding from his shoulder blades. "You picked the wrong Time Lady to mess with." Gene hissed. The alien threw a punch and Gene caught it with her hand. She kicked him hard and he flew back, hitting the ground. John watched, his gun aimed. He couldn't believe how well Gene was holding her own. She was winning against a creature three times her weight and nearly twice her height.

"Momma!" Jack shouted.

"Honey, look away, Mummy doesn't want you to see this." Jack covered his eyes as Gene hit the alien one last time, he fell to the ground and Gene looked down at him. "I'd yield if I were you. I could have killed you at any second, but I didn't. Stay still and don't you dare move." Gene warned. "I've survived the universe's most dangerous war and I was _the_ force to be reckoned with. Don't fight me."

"I know well your abilities." The man smirked up at her. It was as though he knew some deep secret about her. Gene didn't like it. She felt like he could see the her she used to be, during the war.

"Mom?" Jack asked, he didn't know the woman standing there. She didn't look like his mother…not at that moment. She looked like the other girl, the one who didn't want to be his mommy any more.

"Gene…" The Doctor whispered. He knew this Gene, this was the Gene he remembered from the war. The one who fought…the one who won…the one that didn't care about the cost. He walked forward and gently touched her arm. Her whole body tensed at his touch. "Gene, enough…"

"He would have killed John and me… He would have…"

"Gene, don't be her again… Please. I need you. Be my Gene…my sweet Gene?"

"Sweet? She isn't sweet." The alien said with a knowing smirk.

"Shut the hell up! If you think she was bad, you obviously haven't met me yet!" The Doctor threatened, his eyes blazing. No one messed with his Mate, no one. "Gene…" Gene blinked and the fire left her eyes.

"Doctor?"

"Come here, sweetie." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"How can you hold a traitor in your arms? How can you hold her after everything she's done?" The alien asked. The Doctor let go of Gene for a split second, knocking the alien out.

"No second chances, not when it comes to my Mate." The Doctor glared, looking more like the Oncoming Storm than he had in a very long time. "Come on, sweetheart… I've got you. You're safe." He knew that Gene would have that problem for forever. When in a moment where fight or flight was necessary, she'd fight…and she'd lose herself completely. She'd become the machine the war had made her, but now she had him, to pull her out again. The two of them slowly started to walk away as Sherlock moved forward to handcuff the creature. The creature opened his eyes and grabbed Sherlock.

It wasn't a second before a gun went off and the alien fell to the ground, a bullet in his brain. Sherlock whirled around and saw John slowly lowering his gun.

"Thank you…"

"No problem." John nodded.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You alright, Gene?" John asked, double-checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine, John, thank you."

"I'm a doctor, it's what we do."

"Have you noticed the parallel? Two Doctors and Two Geniuses." Gene smiled.

"Yeah." John chuckled and stood up slowly. He walked over to Sherlock. "You feeling alright?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Sherlock nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

_Don't wait… We waited and it almost killed us. _Gene whispered into John's head. John looked at Sherlock as he turned away and he pulled him back around by his scarf before planting a gentle kiss to his lips, praying to every god he knew of that Gene was right. John felt Sherlock's body tense and he opened his eyes to look at him as they pulled away slightly.

"Idiot." Sherlock whispered before pulling John closer and kissing him again.

"Told you so." Gene chuckled, quietly. They couldn't hear her.

"Mommy, why are two boys kissing?" Jack wondered. "I thought only girls and boys did that."

"Jack, there is absolutely nothing wrong with more love in the universe, no matter what form it takes. I couldn't care less what form it comes in. No matter who it is, love them with all of your heart and that's all that matters." Gene smiled fondly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So does this," John gestured between himself and Sherlock, "make it into the stories?"

"In little ways…but he was writing in a time where it wasn't as…accepted, so it was as subtle as it could be…but it was there. Anyone who could read knew it was there." The Doctor shrugged.

"Ah…I see." Sherlock nodded.

"Took you both long enough." Gene chuckled.

"Yeah…thanks for that, Gene." John smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Well, we best be off, call us if you need us." The Doctor said, handing them a phone number.

"I prefer to text."

"We know." Gene chuckled. "And…Sherlock?"

"Yes?" He wondered.

"If you ever find yourself falling…remember, we're friends. We'll be there to catch you."

"I don't understand."

"I'm a visionary, Sherlock. I know what's coming before it happens. Just remember that. I'll be there, we all will." She kissed his cheek, kissed John's cheek, and hugged Mrs. Hudson. "See you later." Gene promised with a wink.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure." Gene smiled. "Never am. That way I guess." Gene said, pointing up, not realizing she was pointing directly to the moon. "Bye you three!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene froze as she looked down at a blue envelope on the console. "Someone's been in our TARDIS." Gene whispered.

"I know." The Doctor said as he closed the door to Sherlock's flat. They took off, scanning the TARDIS for an intruder, but finding nothing. Gene picked up the envelope and looked at the back of it.

1

"What is it, mommy?"

"A date…a time…and a place. Someone wants us to go somewhere. But who?" Gene asked. "No one has a key to the TARDIS outside of us. We were in a parallel universe where no-one had a key… How is this possible?"

"I don't know…" The Doctor shook his head.

"Let's poke it with a stick." Jack stated.

"Now you get it!" The Doctor smiled and gave him a high-five.

"You boys will be nothing but trouble."

* * *

**Silencio is next!**

**Much Love to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: Got to love Sherlock! Gene has her moments...like the Doctor...her moments just happen less often, but are more...well, they're worse. I had to put that in there about Jack and boys. We'll find out a lot about Jack's quirks in this story. :)**

**Skidney: Thank you, dear!**

**Fellowship of Avengers: I needed to do a little bit of Sherlock somewhere! I love them...all of them. I don't know who that was yet, I'll get back to you. I don't know if he has a name or not. The warnings aren't so great are they? Yeah...Gene will catch Sherlock when he falls. I loved that. Best line ever! "Let's poke it with a stick." Yes... Jack is just like his father sometimes.**

* * *

The Impossible Astronaut

"At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed Doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower of London." Amy said, walking back and forth with a history book in her hands.

"Okay, but it doesn't have to be them." Rory insisted from the couch.

"According to contemporary accounts, two nights later, a mysterious, beautiful lady was seen pulling the mysterious Doctor out of the Tower of London by his ear."

"Okay. It's them." Rory admitted. He missed them too, mostly Gene, but he missed the adventure, the whole world involved on being in the TARDIS.

"There's more." Amy smiled. "Loads more. It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention."

"Why is it the Doctor's fault?" Rory wondered.

"Would Gene ever be that ridiculous?" Amy countered.

"True." Rory shrugged.

"Are you watching this again?" Amy wondered, glancing at the Laurel and Hardy film.

"Yeah. I've explained the jokes." Rory said as the doorbell rang. Amy got up and opened the door, taking the mail in her own hands. On the TV Gene, the Doctor, and Jack were dancing and giggling when Jack tripped over his own feet.

"So what are you saying? Do you really think they're back there, trying to wave to us, out of history books?"

"Hey, it's the sort of thing Gene would do, I think the Doctor might too. Thanks." Amy smiled at the postman before closing the door.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Well, she said they'd be in touch."

"Two months ago." Rory said simply. He thought it was odd, Gene didn't seem like the person who wouldn't keep her promises.

"Two months is nothing. They're up to something. I know _he_ is. I know him. Gene's probably trying to get him to calm down." She looked at the blue envelope with wide eyes and tore it open.

"What is it? Amy?" Rory asked worriedly.

"A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation."

"From who?"

"It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue." Amy smiled and threw it at him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

River turned and looked down at the letter on her table. She picked it up and her eyes went wide. She looked at the back and saw the white number and letter on the back: 2B. She tore it open. She smiled and slowly looked up at the guards. She started to pack when someone popped into her cell. She turned and smiled when she was pulled into a hug and a passionate kiss. "Hello, my love."

"Hello River." The Master smiled, pulling away from her.

"Did you get one of these?" River asked, holding up her letter.

"2A." The Master smiled, holding his out. "Seems like they need us again."

"They'll always need us." River chuckled.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thanks!" Amy called to the bus driver as she and Rory got off, looking at the absolute nothing around them. "This is it, yeah? The right place?"

"Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is it." Rory nodded. The bus moved to reveal a car behind them. Gene and the Doctor were laying against the windshield, holding hands and both wearing cowboy hats.

"Howdy." The Doctor called. Gene giggled.

"You're American accent is absolute rubbish." Gene teased.

"Doctor! Gene!" Amy called, running for them.

"Ha, ha! It's the Pond." The Doctor smiled, jumping off of the hood to hold Amy.

"Hey!" Amy hugged him back tightly as Rory pulled Gene into a warm hug. He'd missed her. She'd been nothing but kind to him.

"Hello, Rory!" Gene grinned.

"So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?" Amy asked.

"Did you see me?" The Doctor wondered with wide eyes.

"Of course. Dragged by the ear, harsh." Amy commented. The Doctor winced and rubbed his ear.

"Stalker." Gene retorted.

"Flirt." Amy said pointing to the Doctor.

"Husband." Rory intervened.

"Rory the Roman! Ooh, come here." The Doctor said, hugging Rory as Gene hugged Amy.

"Hey, nice hat." Rory complimented as they broke apart.

"I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool." The hat was shot off of his head and he jumped to see River and the Master, standing hand-in-hand twenty feet away.

"Hello, sweeties." River smiled.

"Koschei!" Gene beamed and ran forward, throwing her arms around the Master, who hugged her back and swung her around.

"Of course you run for your 'true love'." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What?" River asked, sounding a bit more than a tad jealous.

"True Love, it's an Auroran term for the perfect friendship. Basically they're the best friend version of Mates or something like that. Nothing romantic, but it can be confused as being that, but it isn't that because their just best friends." Amy said, remembering that trip fondly.

"Where's Jack?" Rory wondered. He hadn't know Jack for long, but he'd became quite attached to him.

"He's all grown up now. Running around. Doing his own thing. He's Captain Jack now." Gene smiled fondly. "He visits all the time though. It's lovely."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asked, flipping through her diary as they sat in a large booth in a corner so everyone could fit.

"Er, yes! I've got Easter Island." The Doctor grinned.

"They worshipped you there. Have you seen the statues?" River wondered.

"Jim the fish." Gene nodded with a fond smile.

"Oh! Jim the fish. How is he?" The Master asked with a smile.

"Still building his dam." Gene commented, taking a sip from a banana shake.

"Sorry, what are you four doing?" Rory wondered.

"They're all time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries."

"We should have thought about that." Gene sighed, looking at the Doctor. "It might have been less of a headache back when I was popping up all over the place."

"But I remembered every single moment with you, I didn't need to the book to remember you." The Doctor smiled, kissing her cheek and making her blush.

"So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something." Amy wondered.

"We've been running, faster than we've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now, it's time for us to stop. And tonight, we're going to need you all with us." The Doctor said, looking at each of them seriously.

"Okay. We're here. What's up?" Amy wondered.

"A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new." Gene smiled. "Well, not new exactly, but a new part of it. We've been seventeen times." Gene chuckled. "Remember those angels? And Sally? We were there when we became Mates as well, oh the memories." Gene smiled.

"I loved every moment of it." The Doctor smiled and kissed her temple.

"Where?" Rory asked, knowing he needed to stop the flirting before it got out of hand.

"Space, 1969." The Doctor grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy asked as the Doctor held a bottle of wine in his hands.

"I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime." The Doctor shrugged. He took a gulp before he spat it out. "Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums."

"I warned you." Gene sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Eleven hundred and three? You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you." Amy said, confused.

"And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it."

"Rude and not ginger." Gene warned.

"Sorry…"

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"Hmm? Who's who?" Rory wondered.

"Sorry, what?"

"What did you see? You said you saw something." Rory told her.

"No, I didn't." Amy shook her head.

"Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right." The Doctor nodded.

"The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?" Rory wondered.

"No. A lot more happens in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought we'd never get done saving you." Gene smiled faintly. Gene and the Doctor stood up as a truck pulled up, an older man getting out. They both waved and nodded at him solemnly.

"Who's he?" Amy wondered.

"Oh, my God." River and the Master said in sync when they looked at the figure in the spacesuit, standing in the lake. The four of them stood up, looking.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" Gene ordered, taking the Doctor's hand as they walked forward.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake." Rory commented.

"Yeah."

8DWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello. It's okay. We know it's you." Gene whispered to the astronaut, who lifted the gold visor.

"Well then…" The Doctor nodded, putting on a false smile. Everything in him told him to push Gene away, to tell her to run…but he didn't. It had been there promise, long ago…back before he'd jumped out of the ship to face the Time Lords: _Together or not at all. _

8DWDWDWDWDW8

"What're they doing?" Amy wondered. The astronaut shot the Doctor and then Gene.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"Gene!" Rory called.

"Amy, stay back!" River ordered, holding her back. As the astronaut shot the Doctor and Gene again. Both of them fell to their knees.

"The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back!"

"No! No! Doctor!"

8DWDWDWDWDW8

Regeneration energy glowed at the hands of the Time Lords and they glanced over at their friends with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." They both whispered in sync. The astronaut shot the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Gene screamed, leaning over him before she looked up at the astronaut. "Please." Gene whispered…tears running down her cheeks. "Please…" Gene begged. The astronaut shot her as well and Gene fell back, hitting the sand.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"No! Doctor!" River screamed.

"Gene!" The Master shouted.

"Doctor, Gene, please!" Amy screamed after them. All four of them running towards the dead bodies as the astronaut walked into the lake. River began to scan the Doctor and Gene.

"River. River! River? No." Amy said with wide eyes when River got up and shot at the astronaut. That meant only one thing.

"River, they can't be dead. This isn't possible." Amy said, crying. Rory was crying the in the background. The Master was holding onto Gene's hand, as her other hand was in the Doctor's.

"Whatever that was, it killed them in the middle of their regeneration cycles. Their bodies were already dead. They didn't make it to the next one." River said, tears in her eyes as she leaned against the Master for support.

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something." Amy said, still in denial. The old man slowly walked up to the four of them as they hovered over the two dead bodies.

"I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor and Gene. And they are most certainly dead. Gene said you'd need this." He said, putting a gas can down next to the bodies.

"Gasoline?" Rory asked.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave them here. Or anywhere." River whispered sadly.

"Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory?" Amy asked, leaning against the Doctor's still chest, praying to hear a heartbeat.

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told." River commented, picking up the can.

"There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly." Rory said, looking at Gene and the Doctor. Rory and the Master carried the boat over together, both of them crying silent tears, not saying a word. They put the boat down next to the pair of Time Lords and Rory and the Master looked at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." The Master nodded. They both picked up the Doctor as gingerly as they could, gently placing him in the boat. Both of them choked up when they went to grab Gene. The Master swallowed back his tears and gently lifted her head, cradling it in his arms. Rory and the Master gently placed Gene in the boat, resting her head on the Doctor's chest. They placed the Doctor's arms around Gene, and tilted his head ever so slightly so it looked like the pair of them were sleeping, holding each other through the night.

"We were thinking the same." Rory commented with a sniffle. River looked down at the can in her hands and slowly lifted it, pouring the gasoline over Gene and the Doctor. The Master and Rory pushed them out to sea, lighting the flames before they let go. The Master went back to River and wrapped his arms around her. Rory held Amy, who was still crying, unable to stop.

"Who are you? Why did you come?" River asked.

"The same reason as you." The old man said, holding out an envelope. River pulled hers out and looked at both of them. They were the same, but his said 4. "Doctor Song, Master, Amy, Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me." Canton smiled before he walked back up to his truck.

"Four." The Master said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Rory wondered.

"Gene numbered the envelopes."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You got 3, River and I were 2, Mr. Delaware was 4." The Master explained as they walked back into the diner. "Gene labeled them."

"What makes you think it was Gene?" Rory wondered.

"Come on, you think the Doctor would have had the forethought?" The Master asked, rolling his eyes.

"So what?" Rory wondered. "So they're numbered."

"So, where's 1?" River asked.

"What, you think they invited someone else?" Rory asked.

"Well, they must have. They planned all of this, to the last detail. Gene never does anything without a reason and the Doctor knows to listen to her."

"Will you lot shut up? It doesn't matter." Amy whispered.

"He was up to something, you have to admit, the plot's his. He would do that, Gene wouldn't. She just filled out the details for him." River insisted.

"They're dead." Amy said, still very upset.

"Space, 1969. What did she mean?" Rory wondered. "She said something about going to space."

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter."

"Hey, it mattered to them." Rory protested.

"So it matters to us."

"I just watched my True Love burn, it matters."

"They are dead."

"But they still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus." River stated.

"Look." Rory whispered, looking at a table where an envelope sat. "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?" Rory asked a busboy.

"Some guy." He shrugged.

"The Doctor and Gene knew they were going to their death, so they sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" River wondered.

"Er, your friends. People you trust." Rory suggested.

"Number 1. Who did The Doctor trust the most?" River asked, holding up the envelope.

"Mom! Look!" A little voice called out from the door. Everyone turned to look at Gene and the Doctor, holding hands, Jack standing in front of them, a little boy. His hair was the same shade as the Doctor's, his skin was tan, and he had a smile like Gene's, one that could light up a room.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold." River whispered.

"Or hello, as people used to say." The Doctor grinned.

"Doctor?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz." The Doctor shrugged. Amy walked around both he and Gene.

"You're okay. How can you be okay?" Amy asked.

"Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay." The Doctor whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman!" The Doctor said, hugging him. "That's a good title. Hello, Rory. And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" The Doctor wondered just before he was slapped.

"Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." The Doctor whispered, holding the side of his face that stung.

"Yes, it is."

"Good. Looking forward to it."

"Koschei!" Gene beamed, pulling him into a warm hug. The Master hugged her tightly before they pulled away from each other. "Are you alright?" Gene asked seriously, seeing the look on his face.

"Fine…" The Master nodded.

"I don't understand. How can you be here?" Rory wondered.

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

"Coincidence doesn't exist, just ask Donna." Gene commented.

"River, what's going on?" Amy inquired.

"Amy, ask him what age he is."

"That's a bit personal."

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are." River insisted.

"Nine hundred and fourteen."

"I'm nine hundred and nine in a few weeks." Gene smiled. "This little guy's seven." Gene smiled.

"Yeah, but you said you were—So where does that leave us, huh? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?" River asked, feeling very angry.

"Who's Jim the fish?" The Doctor wondered with a little laugh.

"I don't understand." Amy stated.

"Yeah, you do." Rory nodded, understanding everything.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?"

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third." The Master explained slowly.

"Recruited by who?" The Doctor wondered. Gene looked down at the envelope and her eyes met Rory's. That one look was all he needed to see. She knew. Rory didn't know how she knew, but she did.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe."

"And who's that?"

"Spoilers." River nodded.

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches."

"Sorry!" Gene apologized. "I banged that one up a few years back when I tried to fly the TARDIS as a human."

"Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"I'll find out." Rory stated, walking down the stairs. Gene patted the Doctor's back before she followed Rory.

"Explain it again." Amy whispered.

"The Doctor and Gene we saw on the beach is a future version, both two hundred years older than the ones up there."

"But all that's still going to happen. They are still going to—" Amy cut off, seeing Gene.

"Die." Gene ended the statement for her. "We're all going to do that, Amy."

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves." Rory snapped back.

"How do you know?" The Master asked with wide eyes.

"Visionary." Gene shrugged. "I don't know why we'd invite you…it seems far too cruel."

"So, you and the Doctor, in the future, knowing you're going to die, recruits all of us and his younger self and all of us to, to what, exactly? Avenge him?" Rory asked.

"No, not us. Not our style." Gene commented. "Save more like…but it's already happened. I've dreamed about it, and you four saw it happen for real…so it has to happen." Gene frowned.

"We have to tell him."

"No." Gene protested. "We can't. We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe." Gene shook her head.

"Yes, but he's done it before and you're doing it right now." Amy countered.

"Amy, I'm different. I'm used to this, I do it all the time, it's part of being a visionary. I know the rules better than anyone else in the universe. I know what I can say and what I can't. I know what I can do, what I can't, and what I must. And in fairness, that one with the Doctor made the universe blow up."

"But he'd want to know. How can you stand lying to him?"

"I don't want to know!" Gene hissed at Amy. "Do you think I wanted to see my Mate die in front of my eyes? Do you really think that any of you felt a millionth of the pain I felt?" Gene asked with tears in her eyes. "I can't…I can't tell him…because he knows. He knows that if he's going to die, I'm going with him…and he'll do anything in his power to save me…even if that means tearing apart the universe and I can't let that happen. Do you see what I'm up against? Sometimes I hate being a visionary…I really do…"

"I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?" The Doctor asked leaning over the side to look at him before popping back up to the console.

"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" Gene asked, wiping her eyes before she ran up the stairs after the Doctor.

"River, we can't just let them die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?" Amy demanded.

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, neither does Gene's, and nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me." River said, following Gene up the stairs.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy-wumpy."

"Wibbly-wobbly!" Gene corrected. Amy was surprised, usually the slightest thing off about Gene would set the Doctor off…would make him worry, but she kept it hidden from him. How?

"There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing." The Doctor pointed.

"Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy wondered.

"Because that's not where we're going." Gene answered for him, looking at Amy knowingly, pleadingly. Amy didn't understand what Gene meant by the look.

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And you, Master, wherever it is you roam. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. I think Jack wants to fly though. One or the other." The Doctor said, sitting in the jump-seat, Gene sitting next to him. "What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages?"

"We know you know." Gene added, suddenly seeming as oblivious as the Doctor.

"Even I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with us. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time." River insisted. The Doctor got up and looked at River closely.

"Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who?" He asked critically. River remained stoic. "Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? I was told they were heroes." River didn't say anything. "Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously." Sorrow filled River's face as the Doctor and Gene turned away.

"Trust me." Amy asked, understanding the look Gene had given her.

"Okay..."

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" Gene asked, playing the part of a worrier rather well. The Master was even impressed. He never knew Gene could fake not knowing something so well.

"No." Amy promised.

"You're lying." The Doctor commented.

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters." The Doctor ordered. Amy thought for a moment before she smiled slightly.

"Fish fingers and custard."

"Fish fingers and custard…" The Doctor said slowly. "Our lives in your hands, Amelia Pond." The Doctor whispered, before turning around.

_Thank you. _Gene mouthed in Amy's direction.

"Thank you." River told Amy quietly.

"So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor stepped out into the oval office and Gene smiled. She'd always wanted to go to the oval office. Canton and President Nixon were standing near a desk, listening to a recording.

"Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?"

"Mr. President?" A little girl asked.

"A child?" Canton asked.

"This is the President, yes."

"I'm scared, Mr. President. I'm scared of the spaceman." The girl continued.

"A little girl?" Canton wondered.

"Boy." Nixon corrected.

"How can you be sure?" Canton wondered.

"What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?" Gene pulled a marker out of her pocket and began to write on her arm, this time in blue ink.

"Jefferson Adams Hamilton."

"Jefferson, listen to me—" The recording ended.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir." Canton stated.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone—" President Nixon turned and saw the Doctor and Gene, Gene kept writing before she looked up, seeing both men staring at them.

"Oh. Hello." The Doctor stepped in front of Gene protectively. "Bad moment. Oh look, this is the _Oval_ Office. I was looking for the er, oblong room. We'll just be off, then, shall we?" He turned quickly, pulling Gene with him, only to run into the TARDIS and fall down, pulling Gene down with him. "Don't worry! It always does that when it's cloaked." The Doctor muttered. Canton tackled him back to the floor, keeping him down. Gene held her hands up, letting Canton know she wasn't going to do anything, but secret service grabbed her harshly. "Ah, no. Stop that!" The Doctor shouted.

"Lockdown! Lockdown!" The secret service shouted out.

"River, have you got my scanner working yet?"

"She hates you." Gene chuckled.

"No, you don't!" The Doctor shouted to River.

"Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now."

"River, make her blue again!" Gene called out. The TARDIS turned blue in a flash. While everyone was looking the Doctor and Gene slipped away from them. The Doctor sat in the president's chair and Gene sat down in his lap.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon asked.

"Mr. President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. We'll take the case." Gene smiled. Everyone whirled around and pointed guns at she and the Doctor.

"Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?" The Doctor asked.

"They are Americans." Gene commented, standing up slowly as River came out of the TARDIS with the Master, Amy, and Rory, shouting the same thing. "They shot first and ask later." Gene added.

"Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting." The Doctor said raising his arms. Gene rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Nixon asked.

"Sir, you need to stay back."

"But who are they and what is that box?"

"It's a police box. Can't you read?" The Doctor asked.

"We're your new undercover agents on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Sage and the Doctor." Gene said, nodding to the Doctor. "These are our top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the Master, and Mrs. Frizzle."

"I hate you." River shook her head.

"No, you don't." Gene chuckled.

"Who are you?" Nixon asked.

"Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton is right. That was _definitely_ a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from." Gene commented.

"Where?" Canton wondered.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr. Delaware."

"You heard everything we heard. It's simple enough. Give us five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, especially the Sage, and you'll never, ever know." The Doctor insisted.

"How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in." Canton pointed to the box.

"Clever, right?" Gene wondered.

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder." A secret service agent insisted.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked.

"Five."

"Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger to—"

"Mr. President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give them five minutes. See if they deliver."

"Thanks, Canton." Gene smiled.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"At least they won't shot, me, that's a good thing." Gene teased.

"Not so thanks."

"I'll protect you." Gene grinned.

"Sir, I cannot recommend—"

"Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes." Nixon agreed.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilize. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez."

"Oh…Doctor…" Gene covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Get him his maps."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene looked around the room slowly. The Doctor was looking at specific maps closely, she was simply scanning through them quickly. She'd remember all of the names, she just needed to isolate them in her head. The phone rang. "The kid?" Canton asked.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked.

"There!" Gene shouted, suddenly, pointing to a map, running to it, picking it up and placing it on the desk. "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it." Gene smiled. She looked up and saw Amy enter the room. She glanced from Amy to River and saw River look at her strangely.

"You are a genius, ma'am."

"Thank you." Gene smiled.

"Are you American?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were with Scotland Yard?" Canton commented.

"I am." She winked at him.

"Mr. President, answer the phone."

"Hello. This is President Nixon."

"It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!"

"There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mr. President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." The Doctor called as everyone made a dash for the box.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton asked, running into the box and freezing as he stepped inside. It was bigger on the inside.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River?"

"What is this a pop quiz?" Gene asked with a chuckle.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." Jack called out before River could answer.

"My brilliant boy." Gene grinned.

"Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me, all three of them like Gene a little too much for my liking." The Doctor frowned.

"Are you okay? Coping?" Rory asked Canton, putting his hand on his shoulder as Gene headed towards them.

"You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Gene smiled, pulling him into a hug. "You'll be alright, okay?"

"Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor asked.

"Where?" Amy wondered.

"Here. Come on."

"It's er—" The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the box.

"Are you taking care of this?" The Master asked before walking by with River.

"Why is it always my turn?" Rory asked.

"Because you're the newest." Amy grinned and kissed his cheek. Rory patted Canton's shoulder.

"Hi." Jack said, walking up to Canton, shaking his hand and kissing the back of it. "Or do we not do that now? I can't remember I'm new at the history thing. Basically you're in a box that's bigger on the inside because it has another dimension stuffed inside. Think of it as being a book with more information on the inside than the outside." Jack explained.

"Who are you?" Canton asked.

"I'm Jack Smith. Gene and the Doctor's son." He turned to Rory. "By the way, great to see you again, Rory!" He said, hugging Rory tightly. "You look better than I remember, probably because it's a little bit fuzzy and you were wearing a suit, normal clothes are better for you."

"You remember me? You weren't even two."

"We have better memories than most." Jack shrugged before he walked out of the TARDIS.

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton asked as he followed Jack out of the TARDIS.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" Gene asked. "Dear lord!"

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory sighed.

"Time travel?" Canton asked.

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on."

"So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space?" Canton wondered.

"Yeah, basically."

"How long has Scotland Yard had this?" Canton wondered.

"They're not Scotland Yard. The Doctor and Gene…sort of live in the box and Jack's their son. The Master is Gene's best friend."

"Gene?"

"The Sage, we call her Gene. Um, River…just pops up everywhere and I think she's married to the Master and Amy and I just sort of get caught up in the middle of all of their…stuff."

"So you travel with them?"

"Sometimes…on and off. They just sort of show up sometimes and carry us off." Rory shrugged. "Gene will tell you the truth…the Doctor lies a lot. The Master and River aren't opposed to guns and neither is Gene that I know of, but the Doctor really hates them."

"Okay…" Canton nodded. "And Jack?"

"I don't know just yet." Rory shrugged, leading the Canton towards the Doctor and Gene. "I, er, I think he's okay now."

"Ah! Back with us, Canton." The Doctor smiled, slapping him on the back before walking over to Gene.

"I like your wheels."

"That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her." The Doctor grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"River."

"I know what you're thinking." River said to Amy as they looked at the technology.

"No, you don't."

"You're thinking if we can find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralize it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor and Gene."

"Okay, lucky guess."

'It's only because I was thinking it too." River frowned.

"So let's do it." Amy insisted.

"It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox." The Master warned Amy.

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not all of it."

"Says who?" Amy asked.

"Who do you think? The only girl in the universe who's known more about her own future than anyone has a right to and has yet to create a paradox." River said, looking at a manhole cover. "What's this?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Canton! Canton, are you okay?" Gene asked, kneeling next to him.

"Is he all right?" Amy wondered.

"Just unconscious. Got a proper whack." The Doctor commented.

"Doctor, Gene, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now."

"Not a great moment." Gene said, standing up. Looking at Jack who was looking at Gene worriedly.

"No, it's important. It has to be now."

"Help! Help me! Help me!" The little girl shouted. Gene instantly turned to the voice, but Amy grabbed the Doctor.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant." Gene froze. She knew what that meant. Amy turned towards heavy footsteps with wide eyes. "That's it. The astronaut."

"Amy don't!" Gene warned. Amy reached for Canton's gun and picked it up, not seeing that the astronaut was a little girl.

"Help me!" The little girl cried out.

"Get down!" Amy shouted.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor screamed.

"Amy don't!" Gene screamed.

"I'm saving your life!"

"No!" The Doctor and Gene shouted. Amy pulled the trigger and screamed, realizing what she'd done.

The astronaut was a little girl.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I love the Master. I always have had a soft spot for him. He really wasn't evil...the Time Lords made him that way. They drove him insane! It makes me happy to see him happy.**

**Skidney: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Day of the Moon

Amy turned around, trapped by a cliff. "Canton." Amy said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Miss Pond."

"Is that a body bag?" Amy asked as a bag was unrolled in front of her.

"Yes, it is." Canton agreed.

"It's empty."

"How about that?" Canton smiled.

"Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember the warehouse?" Amy asked, pleading with him. Praying she wouldn't die. Canton raised his gun and shot her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor sat in a chair, in a strait jacket, a yellow circle around him, warning everyone that he was not to be spoken to. His chin was adorned with a scraggly beard.

"We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm. Do you know what they are?" Canton asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" The Doctor wondered. Canton smirked and dropped the pictures at the Doctor's feet, making it obvious Amy wouldn't be able to answer any question Canton posed.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I see you. I see you." River said, drawing on her arm. Keeping count. The Master stood next to her, holding her around her waist protectively.

"Doctor Song? Master?" River and the Master both took off. "Go! Go! Go!" They ran right to the edge of the building where construction was taking place. "Don't move! It's over." Canton stated, pointing his gun at her.

"They're here, Canton. They're everywhere." River warned.

"I know. America's being invaded." Canton rolled his eyes.

"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied." The Master insisted.

"You're coming with us, you two. There's no way out this time."

"There's always a way out." River said, taking the Master's hand, blowing Canton a kiss and falling off of the building, taking the Master with her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"We found Doctor Song and the Master." Canton said.

"These bricks, what are they made of? Where are they?" The Doctor wondered, looking at the bricks that were being put up around him.

"They ran. Off the fiftieth floor."

"I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison. And it still won't be enough."

"Where's your wife?" Canton wondered.

"Leave my family out of this." The Doctor said, glaring at him.

"They're part of this Doctor, whether you want them to be or not. They made themselves part of this."

"You underestimate Gene, and you underestimate the power you're messing with by messing with my family."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What are you waiting for?" Rory asked, raising his hands.

"I'm waiting for you to run. It'd look better if I shot you while you're running." Canton stated with a shrug, lifting his gun. "Then again, looks aren't everything." Canton shot Rory and he fell to the ground, his skin covered in tally marks.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"This way Jack…" Gene whispered. They were walking through the streets of Maine, in a town Gene knew very well. Gene froze in front of her first home. It was younger than it had been when she'd been there. It was a pretty home with, ironically, a dark blue door. Her 'grandparents' had owned it until they'd given it to Tesa, Gene's adopted mother.

"Can I help you?" A woman Gene knew very well asked sweetly. It was her adoptive grandmother, holding onto the hand of a five-year-old girl: Tesa. She looked at Gene and Jack strangely, seeing the hundreds of tally marks.

"Oh…no…sorry… I was just going for a walk."

"Good for you. What are those marks?"

"My little artist. Got to let them have fun." Gene chuckled. "She's beautiful." Gene smiled at Tesa.

"Thank you. He's adorable, what's his name? Jack."

"After his father?"

"No…after…a friend I knew."

"Hi, I'm Jack." Jack said to the girl. "You're very pretty." Jack complimented. "What's your name?"

"Tesa."

"My mommy had a mom named Tesa!" Jack grinned.

"Really?" Tesa asked with a wide smile.

"Yup." Jack smiled.

"We have to go Jack." Gene whispered, her body tensing slightly. She could feel the shift in the air. She was missing something.

"Okay mommy." Jack smiled, and kissed Tesa's cheek before the pair of them walked away.

"You are impossible." Gene sighed.

"Was it wrong to kiss grandma's cheek?" Jack wondered. Gene froze and looked down at him.

"You knew?"

"I did the math. You were 'born' in '88 which means she would have been the right age to be grandma in the future."

"You're right…but you know you're a flirt as well."

"Well…yeah… You and dad flirt all the time and it works for you."

"We've created a monster." Gene sighed heavily.

"I'm a monster? What about him?" Jack said, pointing at a silence. Gene put another tally mark on her arm.

"Come on honey." Gene whispered. Then she realized the uneasy feeling.

"What do you see? What's wrong?"

"It's what I'm not seeing."

"People…" Jack commented.

"There are no people, it's a nice day, hot day, good neighborhood, no one outside. Who or what is keeping them inside?" Gene wondered. She took Jack's hand and they kept walking. "Don't act like you know anything, just walk normally. Trust me?"

"Yup." Jack smiled warmly at her. She walked him down towards the cliffs, the trees were shorter, but she still knew all of the little paths. As soon as she knew she was hidden she began to run, taking Jack with her. She ran to the edge of the cliff and grabbed Jack.

"Do you trust me?" Gene asked.

"Always Mom." Jack nodded.

"There's an outcropping on this cliff that leads to a crevice. I can drop you to it and you have to stay there. You need to stay there. We'll come for you."

"I know mommy." Jack smiled and hugged her. Gene grabbed his hands.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"It's going to be dangerous."

"I laugh in the face of danger."

"Again with the Lion King, what is it with you and your father?" Gene rolled her eyes. She lifted him and held him out over the edge, judging the angle, the trajectory, the height, the wind, and the composure of Jack. "Don't move."

"I won't."

"Good. Three…two—" Gene let go of him. She knew if she got to one he'd tense and that would throw him off. He landed on the outcropping that was a little more than a foot of an extra ledge fifteen feet down. He pulled himself up slightly and stepped into a crevice in the wall, disappearing completely. "I'll be back…"

_I know Mom… Run._

Gene nodded and took off through the woods, along the coast line only to come face-to-face with Canton. "Hello, Gene." Canton smirked, looking at his gun casually.

"Canton…you can't do this."

"Where's your son?" Canton asked.

"He's a good kid. He's been on his own for two weeks. Or did you not notice the diverging trails?" Gene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're alone."

"He's safe." Gene answered. "He doesn't like the dark. I figured a body bag might not be good for him." Gene shrugged.

"I've seen those marks." Canton started.

"They're everywhere. I've been all over New England. Ten thousand I've found in Maine alone." Gene said.

"Yeah, sure, we're being invaded." Canton rolled his eyes as two other men joined them, pointing his gun at Gene.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Well, I would really like to see if you'd run."

"I've stared down worse weapons."

"Fair enough." Canton said, shooting Gene.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Three body bags were dragged into the cell with the Doctor. "Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor asked, knowing exactly which bag held Gene.

"I want you to know where you stand."

"In a cell." The Doctor answered, rolling his eyes.

"In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything." Canton said as he closed the door. "In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?" The Doctor wondered.

"You bet." The Doctor managed to get off the strait-jacket and shackles in an instant. Two body bags sat up and Amy and Rory worked their way out. "Gene!" The Doctor pulled open her body bag and she slowly opened her eyes. "Only you could take a nap in a body bag."

"I would normally ask for a good morning kiss…but that beard really doesn't suit you."

"Oh, shut it." The Doctor teased, kissing her anyway and helping her up. "Are you okay?" The Doctor called, moving to Amy's side and helping her out.

"Finally."

"These things could really do with air holes." Rory complained.

"Never had a complaint before." Canton shrugged.

"Mine was cozy."

"You don't need air, Gene." Rory retorted.

"Yes I do, not as much, but I do." Gene protested.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked Canton.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place." Canton smiled.

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor smiled, holding his bracers before he leaned to his left, landing against the TARDIS. He smiled and snapped his fingers, opening the door. "Shall we?" Everyone smiled and ran inside.

"Good to see you, girl." Gene grinned, running inside. The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"What about Doctor Song and the Master. They dove off a rooftop."

"Don't worry. They do that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." A moment later River and the Master fell through the door and into the pool.

"And your son?" Gene hit three switches before running to the door.

"Jack!"

"Mom!" Jack beamed. He smiled and ran, jumping from the cave into the TARDIS.

"Clever." Canton grinned.

"I have my moments." Gene smiled as Jack hugged her before running to his father and hugging him. "You really need to shave, dear." Gene sighed heavily.

"If you help." The Doctor winked at her. The last time Gene had helped him shave he'd ended up forced to sit on the counter with Gene, dressed in nothing but her bra and boy-shorts sitting on his lap. She had shaved his entire face properly, in spite of the fact that he had been constantly quivering at her touch and the very un-lady-like things she'd been whispering in his ear. It had happened twice, and both times it ended very pleasurably for both parties.

"Where's the razor?" Gene asked with a smirk.

"Ooh…look at the tigress who came out to play." The Doctor grinned. "Let's go."

"Blue or white?" Gene asked, pulling him towards their room, three months had been too long.

"Oh God." The Doctor whispered, he knew he was done for.

Jack sat down in the jump seat and kicked his legs back and forth, unable to touch the ground with them. "Do they do that a lot?" Canton wondered.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Um…wander off like that…all, flirty?"

"Oh, yeah…" Jack stated.

"Yeah…those two don't know what control is." Amy said with wide eyes, walking into the console room. "Any room is fair game at any time. So be careful."

"They play games?" Jack asked disappointedly. "I like games. Is it hide-and-seek? Why don't they let me play?"

"Uh…no honey, they play grown-up games." Amy explained.

"Oh…that sucks… I like games. When will I be old enough?"

"Hopefully, never." Amy stated. "You are too cute, sweet, and innocent for grown-up games."

"Alright…" Jack frowned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Have fun, you two?" Rory asked, rolling his eyes. Gene had changed into a grey dress with an orange belt and the Doctor had changed into new pants and a new shirt quite obviously. They were both glowing and grinning like a cat who caught a cannery

"He was wonderful, thanks for asking." Gene replied evenly.

"Five hours?" Amy asked skeptically.

"We needed a bit of recovery time, nothing big."

"Recovery?"

"Don't get them started." River hissed.

"No, but seriously." Rory stated.

"Well if you knew how much happened in those hours you'd understand. We needed a bit of recovery time." Gene shrugged.

"Before Amy started asking questions, I'm just going to say that Time Lords have a lot of endurance and a very short bounce-back time, so a _lot_ of _things _can happen in a very short time." River nodded at them. Both the Master and the Doctor smirked.

"Things? Oh." Amy covered her mouth.

"Yes…that's why recovery is necessary sometimes."

"Do you normally discuss things like this?" Canton asked.

"Only when you're here." Gene smiled.

"Fair enough."

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them." The Doctor said, getting down to business.

"So what are they up to?" Canton wondered.

"No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon."

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?"

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot." Gene beamed.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ow!" Canton complained when the Doctor shot something into his hand.

"Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh." Rory complained when the Doctor got him too.

"Not just America, the entire world." Gene added. "We did some continent hopping. There's a greater concentration here, though."

"Ow!" Amy called out as the Doctor got him.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked her quietly.

"All better." Amy nodded.

"Better?"

"Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously." Amy stated.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton wondered.

"You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." River frowned.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"Not really…" Gene whispered.

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always." Amy said.

"So that's why you marked your skin." Canton commented in understanding.

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter." The Master agreed.

"How long have they been here?" Canton wondered.

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out. Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover."

"How long do you think?"

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins." Gene commented.

"How?" Canton inquired.

"Like this." The Doctor grinned, getting River and the Master almost simultaneously.

"Ow!"

"You bastard!" The Master called out.

"Koschei!" Gene warned. "Not in front of Jack."

"Sorry, kid…"

"No problem, Koschei." Jack smiled. "Mom says worse."

"Do not…"

"Do too."

"Nano-recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. Ow." The Doctor said as he got himself. He looked at Gene and she held out her arm. He got her and she winced, but she didn't say anything. "And it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." The Doctor pressed the blinking light in his hand and it repeated what he'd just said. "Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton wondered.

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you." The Doctor commented. Canton looked behind him and then adjusted the Doctor's bow-tie. "What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand." The Master told him.

"Why is it doing that?" Canton wondered, looking at his hand.

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" The Doctor wondered.

"I haven't—"

"Play it.

"_My God, how did it get in here?"_

_"Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie."_

_"What? What are you staring at?"_

_"Look at your hand."_ Canton slowly looked behind him to see an alien.

"It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look." Gene told everyone. The Doctor shut it off.

"You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." The Doctor said with a snap of his fingers.

"I can't."

"Tall, pale, dark suit…sort of wrinkly and—" Gene stopped and then looked up at the Doctor. "What…? I was…saying something…but I can't, remember." Gene rubbed her head. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Because you're an anomaly, you've always been one. Visionaries themselves are anomalies, plus with all of your mental training you have the ability to remember the Silence for a longer time than we can, not much longer, but enough for you to be able to look away for a brief instant. No wonder why you found so many more than us, they'd be attracted to you because of your mind." The Master explained.

"Thanks, I love being the freak."

"Well, you are." The Master shrugged.

"I can't remember them, so it's just Gene and it's only for a second. She has exactly two seconds on them, not much time, but a lot for her." He turned to Canton. "You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"Like posthypnotic suggestion." Jack inserted simply. "What?" Jack asked when everyone looked at him. "I'm smart too you know. A Time Lord's mind in its growing stage can retain knowledge and understand it better than most. Right now, I've got the mind of a doctor in at least two subjects in nearly every cultural background. That's how good mom is at teaching. Dad's good with the subjects Mom's bad at, so I learn a lot."

"Wow…"

"I know." Jack said with a wink.

"Who taught him how to do that?"

"You did, sweetie." Gene frowned before kissing his cheek. "We've created a monster…"

"Damn…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Amy," The Doctor asked quietly as he and Gene worked on Apollo 11.

"I think we've found the place she was taken from." Amy told them.

"How do you know?" Gene wondered. "Oh! This wire." Gene smiled, cutting it before moving it.

"Because those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted. There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it."

"Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually." Gene felt a bit dizzy for a moment.

_"I've scanned her and looked her over… She's lucky she hasn't lost her mind." Ianto commented._

_"She has lost her mind… She doesn't…she doesn't know who she is."_

"Find out what you can, but don't hang around." The Doctor warned. "Gene? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh…vision… Something about memories. It's Ianto…must be talking about Tosh or Gwen." Gene shrugged.

"Yeah…"

"And this wire goes here." Gene smiled, putting the panel back where it belonged.

"Where are you? What do you mean wire?"

"Got to go. Got company." The Doctor whispered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Where am I? Where is this?" Amy asked, waking up strapped to a table.

"You are Amelia Pond." The Silence told her.

"You're ugly. Has anyone mentioned that to you?" Amy asked, squirming in her chair.

"We do you honor. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over." The Silence informed her.

"Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake, bringing me here, because wait until you see what's coming for you now." Amy hissed. She knew that Rory would come for her. He always did and he'd always protect her.

"You have been here many days."

"No, I just got here. You just put me in here." Amy retorted.

"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days."

"No. No, I can't have been." Amy shook her head.

"You will sleep now. Sleep." The Silence ordered, leaning over her.

"No. Get off me. No. No."

"Sleep."

"No!" Amy smiled when she heard the TARDIS. Gene and the Doctor were the first to step out.

"Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. We've seen one of these before. Abandoned." Gene smiled fondly. "Craig was wonderful. The Storm's coming for him still though, whatever that is.

"I wonder how this happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit."

"Thank you, sweetie." River smiled, pointing her gun at everyone.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you."

"Well, the first seven, easily."

"Seven? Really?" Gene wondered.

"I was taught by the best." River winked at Gene.

"Who?" River just raised her eyebrows. "Koschei?"

"Nope…"

"Oh…" Gene said, understanding. "Self-defense is important…" Gene said solemnly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Silence began to attack them. "Jack! Run!" Gene shouted. A Silence aimed for him and Gene ran forward, grabbing the Silence's arm, twisting it and breaking it. "Go!" Jack ran quickly and made it into the TARDIS.

"I can't get her out!" Rory called through all of the commotion. Gene looked over to him and ran to help him.

"Go. Go." Amy insisted.

"We are not leaving without you."

"Look, will you just get your stupid face out of here."

"Move!" Gene shouted. She soniced the bonds that held Amy. "Run!" Gene insisted before all of them dashed off to the TARDIS.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You could come with us." The Doctor offered the Master and Gene.

"I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough." River smiled at Gene and the Doctor. The Master leaned over and kissed River.

"The usual time." He winked before he nodded to Gene and the Doctor, disappearing.

"Okay. Up to you. See you next time. Call me." The Doctor said, backing up with Gene.

"What, that's it? What's the matter with you two?"

"Have we forgotten something?" The Doctor wondered.

"Oh, shut up." River said, pulling them both into a very tight hug.

"Right. Okay. Interesting." The Doctor commented, pulling away.

"What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before."

"We haven't." The Doctor stated, walking back into the TARDIS.

"We haven't?" River asked Gene with sorrow in her eyes.

"No… I'm sorry." Gene frowned.

"You know…right?"

"I've known since I met Amy." Gene nodded. "It's a bit obvious."

"The Doctor doesn't see that."

"He doesn't do obvious…that's what I'm here for."

"Gene?!" River called when Gene had started to walk away.

"Yeah…?"

"You know…you know you're going to die. Why keep going?"

"Because I must…and…because I have faith, I'm damn intelligent, and my Mate's at risk. I will find a fucking way to make it out…or I'll never forgive myself."

"Gene…" River frowned. "You can't."

"Time may not be able to be re-written in this case…but perhaps…there is more to this time-line that meets the eye." Gene sighed and bit her lip. "Goodbye River. I'll see you soon."

"Will I see you soon?"

"I think so." Gene grinned. "Just remember…I know you…even if the Doctor doesn't. Just look to me if you need a friend."

"I will."

"I know." Gene winked.

"Thank you…"

"Love you too, River." Gene smiled before closing the door to the TARDIS behind her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Anyone in the mood for adventures? Because I am. You only live once." The Doctor forced a smile before looking at the scanner.

Amelia Pond full body scan in progress.

Pregnancy Positive.

Negative.

Positive.

Negative.

_What does it mean? _Gene asked, looking at him worriedly.

_I don't know, Gene… I don't know._

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I cried through this whole chapter.**

**If you don't cry, you're a Cyberman...or a Dalek.**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Fellowship of Avengers: They are. They go at it like rabbits! Color? Lingerie. That's the simple answer. He likes blue. Jack is a very adorable, innocent, monster isn't he?**

**Skidney: Thank you.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: The vision was obviously about Ianto looking over someone who had lost their memory. I am not sure if River and the Master will have a child, honestly though, could you imagine? Put River in charge of a child? Leave the Master alone with a child? Oh dear God...the universe would implode.**

* * *

When Amy Gets Personal, Gene Learns, and the Doctor Cries

"Would you have another kid, Gene?" Amy asked quietly as the pair of them cleaned up after supper.

"In a heartbeat."

"Really? Then why…? I don't mean to be personal or anything, but the two of you are very…active. Why don't you have more kids?" Amy wondered.

"Some Time Ladies conceive easily and some don't. Unfortunately, though I love children, I don't. My body doesn't run on a typical cycle…"

"What…you mean you don't… How often?"

"Well if I were normal and stress free, maybe twice a year, but…with all of the stress I put on my body and myself one is a lot."

"You lucky bitch." Amy chuckled.

"No…not really. Most Time Ladies are like human girls, but some of us… That's why children in our culture are so very important. Many of us just have a hard time having them. So, yes. If I were pregnant again, I would be very happy." Gene smiled. "What brought this on?"

"Oh…well…the scare."

"Amy, a child can be scary, but they are more beautiful than anything else. You'll learn that someday." Gene smiled.

"How can you know that?"

"I know a lot of things." Gene grinned, putting the dishes down and pulling Amy into a warm embrace. "You'll know someday."

"Okay…" Amy smiled, hugging her back before pulling her away. "What about Utah?"

"I wish I didn't know." Gene frowned. "I've considered erasing it, but I'd notice. I'd notice something missing and it would drive me insane."

"What are we going to do?"

"KBO." Gene shrugged. "That's all you can do."

"But you'll die."

"Everyone dies… I'm just glad he dies first." Gene frowned.

"How can you say that?" Amy asked, feeling very angry.

"To feel your Mate die is the worst pain any creature in the universe can ever experience. It is the worst agony in the world. You're hearts break, half of your soul dies, you're mind falls apart. I would never wish that onto the Doctor, never. I'm glad it was me."

"It's killing you. All of it. The pressure, the lie…"

"I don't sleep… I think… I worry… I have to save him, Amy, I have to. It's my job. He is everything to me and I can't let him die and it is killing me to lie to him. To tell him that everything's alright when I know that it's a lie. To watch him look away from me, knowing that I'm lying."

"He knows you're lying?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"He always knows. He's not as idiotic as you think. If anything he can read me like a book. He knows I'm lying to him and he turns away and doesn't ask another word. He trusts me. He is literally putting his life into my hands, knowing I can protect him, when in reality I am standing alone with a huge problem in front of me and I don't know how to fix it!" Gene paused, tears running down her face. "I'm scared, Amy… I'm terrified." Amy instantly pulled Gene into a tight hug.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will." A small hole in the wall opened up and a woman with an eye patch looked at Gene.

_"She's finally breaking… Keep at it." _Gene jumped when the opening closed.

"What is it?" Amy wondered.

"Nothing… I'm…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…fine." Gene forced a smile. "I'll figure it out… I always do… I'm sure I'll figure this out. I have to go…will you be alright?" Gene wondered.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm not…sure…" Gene said. She walked out of the room and looked down at her hands, rubbing them gently. She double checked her mind, making sure to keep the Doctor out. She walked quickly down the hallway, deep into the TARDIS, as far away from everyone else as she could be. "Come on ol' girl…help me." A door suddenly appeared in front of her and Gene smiled. "I love you."

The TARDIS hummed gently. Gene stepped into the room and looked at the equipment. She hated tests, but she had to run them. She moved forward and picked up a syringe.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Test Results:

Subject name: Unknown

Aliases: Gene, the Sage, the American, the Backwards American, Gennie, Kaya

Blood Sample: Confirmed Match

Skin Sample: Confirmed Match

Retina Scan: Confirmed Match

Fingerprints: Confirmed Match

Hair Sample: Confirmed Match

Hearts Scan: Confirmed Match

Nerve Tissue Sample: Confirmed Match

Brain Analysis: Confirmed Match

Memory Print: Confirmed Match

Cellular Scan: Anomaly Found

"Good! Well, relatively good." Gene whispered as she went through the test results. She ached everywhere. Every place she's poked and prodded hurt. She'd used one too many medical devices that stab and cut for her liking. She was quite proud that she could use a scalpel very well, it proved how steady her hands were. "It proves I'm right, but about what…? I need more, more specifics!" Gene called to the TARDIS.

The screen in front of her changed instantly. Gene looked at the numbers with wide eyes.

"Particle 904-203-09 I need to know what it is, isolate it so I can run tests please." A cell appeared on a hologram in front of Gene. She heard a loud noise and turned around. No one was there. "Please tell me I'm alone."

_Life reading scan: 0 living creatures within fifteen hundred yards._

"Thank you… I really do love you, girl." Gene whispered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Amy… Do you know where Gene is?" The Doctor asked.

"I think she went for a walk. To be honest I thought she was coming to talk to you." Amy shrugged.

"She's upset about something… I can feel it, but…I can't read her mind. She doesn't want me."

"Some things you have to work out on your own, I guess." Rory shrugged.

"She doesn't do this… She hasn't shut me out like this…not since she was Gene Cooper. I thought she would have learned she can tell me anything."

"Maybe it's the future."

"It isn't… I know what that feels like… When she feels worn out by the future…her emotions are different. She's scared…and she isn't coming to me. That scares me." The Doctor said, pacing. He walked up to the scanner. "Find Gene for me…"

_0 Results._

"Oh, you always take her side, you bloody thing. Gene…that woman…I've had more heart attacks over her than anything else."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"It's organic, but it isn't something found in a Time Lord body… It's alive, but it isn't real." A slot opened up on the screen and the woman was back. "Who are you?!"

_"She's fighting again… Break her."_

"What are you talking about?! Stop!" Gene shouted and the hole closed. "Girl…I'm in trouble aren't I? I'm in lots of trouble."

The TARDIS sighed heavily, sadly.

Gene closed her eyes and took a deep breath slowly. "As if I didn't have enough on my plate…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Done sulking?" The Doctor asked, his back turned to Gene. He unbuttoned his shirt as he faced the bed. He was upset by Gene. She was supposed to come to him when she was scared, even if she couldn't tell him why. He wanted to hold her when she was scared. He wanted to be there to comfort her.

"Stop." Gene whispered, her voice shaking, tears in her eyes. The Doctor couldn't be angry at her anymore. He turned around, unbuttoning the last button. His torso bare. "Please, put your shirt back on…please."

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked worriedly, doing as she asked even though he didn't understand.

"I'm not real… I'm not Gene."

"Don't be silly… You are Gene." The Doctor said, walking forward and grabbing her hands gently. Gene yanked her hands away.

"I'm not Gene. I can't be her. I'm not." Gene protested, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm not Kaya, I'm not the Sage… I'm not her." The Doctor cupped her face in his hands.

"You _are _my Gene. You are the same Gene I've always known." The Doctor insisted.

"No…no…I'm not. I'm not real."

"Why would you say that?" The Doctor asked. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"I'm fake…" Gene sobbed. She held out papers to him and he read through them. "I keep seeing this woman, with an eye patch, and she keeps…she says things to me, about me. I'm not here Doctor, I'm a fake."

"Gene, these tests, they could be wrong."

"I've spent twenty hours double checking."

"You've been gone five, Gene."

"I stuck the med-bay in a loop. It's been twenty hours for me."

"I don't understand. You are real. I know you are!"

"Look!" Gene pulled out her sonic and scanned him, showing him the results. "Now watch." Gene scanned herself and showed it to him. "I'm not real. There's this organic thing in my system…a particle named 904-203-09. It replicates things, that's why I don't scan right. I'm a replica. I'm not the original."

"Gene…it says everything else here is the exact same. How can that work?"

"I'm still connected to the real Gene. I have her mind. That's why you feel like you're Mated to me, but you aren't. That's why I feel like I'm Mated to you…but we've both noticed it. There's something not quite right and we knew it. We've been less touchy…in our hearts we know it isn't right. You can only be Mated to the real Gene, no matter how perfect the duplicate…you can never love me as you love her."

"I do love you. You're still her."

"You love me as I loved your duplicate. With such a love that it hurt to let go, but I knew he wasn't you…and you were all I needed." Gene whispered.

"How could you know that if you aren't her?" The Doctor asked, cupping her face in his hands.

"I am her…I'm just not…_her_."

"How did you get duplicated?"

"America. I didn't go straight to Apollo 11… I went a different way to shut of the security grid so you could go in… There's…this spot in my memory that's gone. I remember a voice though. Someone kept telling me my name…telling me who I was. They were making sure my mind was connected to Gene… They wanted to make sure I was a perfect duplicate. They took the real Gene."

"Where?" The Doctor asked. "Where are you?" The Doctor asked, gently rubbing her cheeks.

"I don't know."

"Try…try to find out. You're smarter than they are." The Doctor stated, sitting her down on the bed, gently holding her head in her hands. "You're smarter than anyone I know. Close your eyes and use that brain of yours. You're better than they are." Gene closed her eyes and gasped as she opened them.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm in a bright room." Gene said looking around quickly.

"She's awake!"

"They're coming after me, through the door. They know I'm awake. They know I can see." Gene said in a panicked voice.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Concentrate…this is going to hurt, but I need you to fight and keep talking. Tell me everything." The Doctor said, pressing the recorder in his hand.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm chained to a wall…they're coming through the only door. It's a cell. Five feet by thirty, it's like a long corridor. Something's on my head. They want information from me!" Gene shouted. "Oh God, the doors opening. Doctor, help me!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I know you're scared, keep talking, please Gene, tell me everything." The Doctor pleaded, noting the tears running down Gene's face. Her whole body was shaking with fear.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"They have been putting needles in my skin! Something's strapped to my head. They want information…things only I have!" Gene panicked as the door swung open. "Doctor, they want information about you…but I won't give it up…they got more than they bargained for with my head. I've been trained against mental attacks…they can't break into my head…so they're trying to break me." Gene froze and looked down at the specks on her arms. Injection points. There were scars too…lots of them. "Doctor…they've been torturing me… I hurt everywhere. I'm bleeding…I'm scared. Help me… Please help me, Doctor. I can't get out."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Gene, you listen to me closely. I'm coming for you, do you hear me? I'm coming for you. I will do everything I can to save you…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor…they have Amy too. I won't let them find anything out…I promise." Gene whispered. Tears running down her face. Her time was up. A needle slid under her skin. "Ahhhh!" It burned…it hurt… It hurt terribly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Ah!" Gene screamed and suddenly calmed down, opening her eyes and looking up at the Doctor. "I understand now…" Gene whispered. "I am connected with the real Gene, and she is connected to me. In a way we are the exact same person…but she came first. I have been having aches and pains lately, because part of my subconscious realizes the terrible things that are happening to me…her. I can't…I can't stay inside her head…they're doing everything they can to keep me out…but…Gene knows that she's connected to me now…now she can use my thoughts to add another layer of shielding to her own mind…make it harder for them to get information out of her." Gene slowly looked up at the Doctor. "We've been tortured before."

"I know…"

"You're angry." Gene whispered.

"I'm furious. They took my Mate from me and I'm going to get her back."

"I want to hug you…" Gene whispered. "But…I fear you will reject me, because I'm not her. But I feel like I am her…and have the greatest need to comfort you when you feel so sad."

"You're a part of Gene… I could never reject you." The Doctor said, tears rolling down his cheeks. His Mate was out there, being tortured for information about him…and he couldn't stop it. Gene pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back.

"I suppose you'll get rid of me now…" Gene sighed. "There's a setting on the sonic, it will get rid of me…basically melt me, like candle wax."

"Why would I do that? You are Gene…and you are helping to protect her. You're staying. I can't get rid of you."

"I'm just a key to get her back." Gene couldn't help but feel hurt by that.

"You are more than a key… You're Gene…and you just proved that. I would never destroy you." The Doctor promised.

"Thank you."

"We can't act like we know anything… We have to act like nothing's changed. As far as anyone knows, you're the real Gene."

"But…can we not…"

"Not what?"

"Sleep together?" Gene asked. "You would be betraying her if you did, and I would never want that. I would very much appreciate it if you held me while I slept though…you make me feel safe." The Doctor kissed her forehead gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I can do anything you ask me to do."

"Thank you." Gene smiled gently.

"Can you feel it?" The Doctor asked.

"When I think about it…I can feel the pain… I can feel what they're doing to her." Gene nodded.

"Is she okay?"

"She's scared…and she's alone… But as for the pain…she's felt worse…much worse."

"Doesn't comfort me at all."

"I can say nothing that will comfort you…I know how you get when you're angry…but I can tell you that she knows you're coming…and she is filled with so much hope."

"That helps a little." It helped…a little. If Gene had faith in him, he knew he could do anything. Gene hugged him and the Doctor broke down, sobbing in her arms.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He sniffled.

"Amy…she's a copy as well and she doesn't know it."

"Why would they need Amy?"

"I know why… I've worked it out."

"Care to share?"

"Spoilers." Gene stated, both answering his question, and not answering it.

"I will save you… I promise." The Doctor whispered into Gene's shoulder. "Whoever stands in my way will pay, and everyone who hurt you will know more pain than any other creature in the universe."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not the Doctor's Wife.**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Angel of Randomosity: I'm sorry you weren't getting Alerts! I am so glad that you've caught up then. Thank you so much for all of the explosive feels. :)**

**Fellowship of Avengers: They are rabbits...dear god. I feel bad for Gene, but I feel worse for the Doctor. Can you imagine all of the conflicting feelings. He loves the real Gene most, but he's still attached to the duplicate. It's like Gene and Kaya all over again. Same person and he loves them both.**

**I'msorrymylove: It gets more foreshadowy. The Gangers...great topic...not going to say anything. Spoilers.**

* * *

Gene's Mother

Gene woke up, wrapped tightly in the Doctor's arms and smiled…then she realized he was still awake. He hadn't slept at all. "Doctor?" Gene twisted in his arms to see tears running down his cheeks.

"Tell me she's going to be alright…please. Tell me she's going to be okay." He pleaded. Gene pulled him close, kissing his forehead before resting her chin on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine…" Gene promised. "We'll find her and we'll save her, and she'll be alright."

"You said you could feel her."

"Yes, I can…right now she's fine…she's resting now." Gene said, which thankfully was true. She wouldn't have been able to lie to the Doctor if Gene was being tortured.

"Can…can she feel you?"

"Now that I've made her aware of our connection, yes. She has a very powerful mind, we took our training rather seriously on Gallifrey, hoping it would protect us against Rassilon if he ever tried to attack us."

"She can feel you?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yes…she feels very comforted right now. If she closes her eyes and pays attention…she can hear your voice…and feel your arms around her."

"Then it doesn't help for me to sound afraid then does it?"

"No…" Gene whispered. "She's truly afraid when you feel fear. We both are." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close, running his hands through her hair and rubbing the small of her back, knowing that it was a soothing feeling for her and hoping that the real Gene could feel it.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene opened her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. From across time and space she could feel him. Feel him holding her. She closed her eyes tightly and clung to the feeling of his hand in her hair, his strong arms keeping her grounded. She forgot the pain…the agony…the anguish and remembered him, just feeling him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"She's listening… She can feel you…" Gene smiled slightly, her eyes closed, hoping that it would help the real Gene if they stayed in a similar state of mind.

"I'm coming for you… I promise. I'll tear the universe apart to find you. I love you, and I'm coming for you, Kaya." The Doctor whispered gently into her ear. Gene laughed. "What?"

"She thinks you're funny, tearing the universe apart."

"Does she think I'm kidding? Because if she does, she's wrong."

"No…she thinks you said exactly what she needed to hear… She can't feel through me anymore." Gene said with a wince, opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me! It's important."

"You don't need to know this, Doctor…not today." Gene whispered before she got up slowly and walked away.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, Gene was able to re-attach the head." The Doctor laughed.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" Rory asked incredulously.

"I was there." Amy chuckled.

"Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those. They never stop." The Doctor frowned.

"Doctor don't shut them off, we need to figure out what they mean. You can't just ignore them." Gene warned.

"Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Rory asked Amy. He knew she was still debating, still trying to decide whether or not to tell him he was going to die.

"Oh, shush. We saw them die." Amy protested.

"Yeah, two hundred years in the future."

"Knock knock!" Jack called as he walked into the console room. Gene looked at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Knock, knock."

"It may be two hundred years from now, but it's still going to happen." Amy hissed. Knocks filled the air. Shave and a haircut. "What was that?"

"I did warn you guys. Ooh, I'm still having visions it seems. Visionary or not, we don't know just yet." Jack shrugged. "I don't really want to be one."

"The door. It knocked." The Doctor commented.

"Right. We are in deep space." Rory said with wide eyes.

"Very, very deep." Gene agreed as the door knocked again. Gene walked forward to pull open the door and the Doctor rushed forward, stopping her. "What is it?"

"It could be dangerous." The Doctor warned.

"You're being protective." Gene commented with narrowed eyes. She was praying he hadn't seen her wince. She was checking up on her real self as often as she could, but this time it had hurt and she really didn't want the Doctor to know.

"I'm always protective."

"Moreso than normal, do you know something I don't?" Gene wondered, hoping he didn't know what she knew. He'd need to control himself a bit more, so the others wouldn't notice something wrong.

"No…it was…instinct, sorry." The Doctor commented easily. He was still connected through Gene to the real Gene…his protective instinct was weaker than it should have been, but he still noticed when he should be protective.

"No…I like it when you're protective."

"Really?" The Doctor asked with a smirk.

"It's when you're overprotective that bothers me." She winked.

"Well, it happens. I worry about you."

"And I you." Gene smiled, pulling the door open. Outside a glowing box floated just outside the doors.

"Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty." The Doctor said with wide eyes. The box flew to him, bumping against his chest.

"A box?"

"The boxes will make us sad." Gene whispered, writing it on her arm, just in case she forgot.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy wondered.

"I've got mail. Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones." The Doctor beamed, heading for the console.

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left." Rory said.

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going is it?" Gene asked the Doctor.

"Nope. See that snake?"

"Corsair!" Gene smiled.

"The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooh, she was a bad girl."

"Yes, she was… I had her in my class once, part of me never wanted to stop laughing…but I couldn't just laugh…" Gene sighed. "So many detentions." Gene said as the Doctor threw a switch. Everything shook and groaned and basically went topsy-turvy.

"Oh, what is happening?"

"We're leaving the universe." Gene warned them.

"How can you leave the universe?"

"With enormous difficulty. Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven." Everything shook for a moment more before everything was still.

"Okay, okay. Where are we?" Amy wondered.

"Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been before." Gene whispered. The lights to the TARDIS went out.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory wondered.

"The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's, that's impossible." Jack said, looking at the TARDIS with wide eyes. "I'm not a genius on the TARDIS…but…that's impossible right?"

"What is that?"

"The Matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished. Where would it go?" Gene wondered, looking around.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy wondered.

"He was in a bind. A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed."

"Basically he has no idea." Gene rolled her eyes.

"But what is this place? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?" Rory inquired.

"Not the end, the outside." Jack corrected.

"How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything."

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside." The Doctor explained.

"It's nothing like that at all." Gene said, rolling her eyes again. "I did try to teach him, but he never listens."

"Yeah. That's not it at all. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth normal, air's breathable, but it smells like—"

"Armpits." Amy stated.

"Armpits." Gene agreed.

"What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?" Rory inquired.

"Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it." The Doctor stated.

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!" Idris shouted, running forward and pointing at the Doctor. "Miss America!" Idris pointed at Gene, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"She's dangerous. Guard yourselves." Auntie warned.

"Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" Idris asked before she kissed the Doctor. "And you! Oh I waited ages for you to find us! And then we found you after you found us!" Idris pulled her forward and kissed her.

"Watch out. Careful. Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person." Uncle apologized as Idris slowly pulled away from Gene.

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" The Doctor wondered.

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?"

"I'll say." Gene agreed with a giggle.

"You always have trouble with tenses don't you?" Idris agreed.

"Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie."

"And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!"

"Do I? Excellent." Idris beamed before biting the Doctor's ear.

"Ow! Ow!" The Doctor protested, Gene giggled.

"Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner." Idris stated. Gene giggled. "Oh! I like that. I like it when you laugh. You're so sad. Well, will be sad. You'll be so sad. I miss your laughter. Will miss it… Tenses really aren't fun."

"So sorry. She's doolally." Uncle stated.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm, I'm. It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you." Idris pulled Gene forward and kissed her again.

"No, Idris, no." Auntie said, pulling her back.

"But she needed that…well, she doesn't. She wouldn't…but oh she'll hate it. She'll come accustomed to a new kiss, a foreign kiss."Idris' eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry." Idris said to the Doctor.

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" The Doctor asked. "Gene said that too. And what are you talking about kisses? And don't you dare kiss my Mate again."

"Oh, you are protective of her aren't you? That will be…devastating." Idris suddenly noticed the Doctor's chin. "Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory asked.

"Petrichor."

"But I didn't ask." Rory commented.

"Not yet. But you will."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Are there a see zero that ito emo we. Ah! What was that? Do fish have fingers? Like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike. Don't move… Stay where you are and don't you dare move. What am I saying? Why am I saying that? Thief? Where's my thief? Where's Miss America? No American. American! Thief!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene wandered off, knowing already the sorrow that would fill her if she personally went near the boxes, the boxes were just remnants. Gene didn't need to be there to witness it. She winced and turned her head to the right.

"We'll need to use something stronger. She's resilient. The Kalquah weren't exaggerating. She's strong."

"Who are the Kalquah?" Gene asked, but the woman was gone again. "Idris?" Gene called.

"Ooh!" Idris shouted, running to the front of her cage and grabbing the bars, looking at Gene. "Miss America…no…American. You're the American. My American. You're going to make my thief so sad... You will sin…the ultimate sin."

"What sin?" Gene wondered.

"You will break his hearts… You won't even know you're doing it… You won't realize what you're doing. You're going to destroy him. What's that word? That thing you'll do...that word. It's such a sad word. It's not the solution…it's not… You shouldn't… What's the word? Soon? No that's not it! S... So... Su... Si... What's the word? The terrible word! I need to tell you the word, it's important. Ooh! Thief!" Idris grinned as the Doctor walked in, completely forgetting the important word she'd been attempting to tell Gene.

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"Ah, it's my thief."

"Who are you?"

"It's about time." Idris commented.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The TARDIS?"

"Hello girl." Gene smiled warmly.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the TARDIS." Idris grinned.

"No, you're not. You're a bitey, mad lady. The TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box."

"Doctor she's real. She's our girl." Gene promised.

"Yes, that's me. A Type Forty TARDIS. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said—"

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known." The Doctor commented.

"And then you stole me. And I stole you."

"I borrowed you."

"Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back? And then there was the door. The door I put right next to yours. Every time I was updated it was there, sitting next to yours because I knew."

"You knew I would be coming." Gene whispered.

"And I knew my thief needed someone, only the most special, strong, enduring, kind woman in the universe." Idris said, reaching through her bars to touch Gene's face gently. "You make him so happy…you must know that. He makes you happy. Can't you remember that? Can't you just remember him? Not someone else, please remember."

"I do remember, I mean…I know I'm not me…but… I know, I know he loves me. And she can feel him."

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Gene… Could you ever think that it would be that simple? This? This isn't bad." Idris commented. "I feel so sad…do people always feel sad. Yes, you are a copy, but you'll be real soon."

"How can a copy be real?" Gene wondered.

"I'll make you real…for the problem you've yet to solve."

"So…I'm going to…instead of…" In Utah…Gene understood. She would die in place of her real self. Gene wasn't going to die, but she was and it scared her. She looked at the Doctor and instantly she felt her resolve strengthen. He needed the real Gene. The Gene that stood before Idris knew that she would do anything to make the Doctor happy, even if it meant dying in place of the real Gene.

"Oh, you are clever, no wonder why he likes you. I like you too."

"No one likes me." Gene said, turning away. The Doctor's hearts broke. He knew how Gene's copy must feel, feeling all of love and passion the real Gene did, but no one could return it to her. She loved deeply, but she couldn't receive that love in return.

"I do." Idris whispered. "You may not be the Gene I kept leading the Doctor to, but you are of her." Idris frowned. "Just as brave and just as giving."

"No one will ever love me the way she is loved." Gene said, tears running down her cheeks. The Doctor stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Gene ripped her hand out of his. "Stop it… It's only her for you isn't it? I'm just a reflection in the mirror. I'm not anything…I'm nothing to anyone, just a fake and liar and a way hold onto the real Gene. I'm nothing."

"You are so much more than nothing." Idris whispered.

"I wish he'd say that." Gene looked down. "But you can't can you…? You never will."

"You are so sad now…but I fear you will be sadder yet."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter." Idris insisted.

"Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you really don't." Gene rolled her eyes. The Doctor had calmed down Gene a little bit, but she was still upset, knowing she would never amount to being half of Gene to anyone, especially those who mattered most.

"You're like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions."

"He actually did build a motorbike in his bedroom without instructions." Gene commented.

"I always read the instructions."

"There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?"

"That's not instructions." The Doctor protested.

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?"

"Pull to open." Gene smiled.

"Yes. And what do you do?"

"I push." The Doctor answered.

"Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way."

"I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want." The Doctor snapped.

"Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?" Idris asked.

"You are not my mother."

"She might as well be." Gene sighed.

"And you are not my child." Idris countered. "Gene's my daughter."

"Daughter?" Gene wondered.

"How do you think you were smuggled out of Gallifrey? I took your parents to America so that you'd be born off of Gallifrey, so that they could have a few moments with you before Rassilon came after you. I was put into the museum after that."

"Wait…that means…"

"I've always known you'd step through my doors again. My first child…all grown up. All I had to do was wait for your Mate to steal me before I came and found you again."

"You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable."

"And you have?" Gene scoffed. "Three fucking years, Doctor, just saying."

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go." The Doctor said to Idris, wincing at the memory. He still felt guilty for that.

"No, but I always took you where you needed to go." Idris smiled. "And I am sorry about the wait, but the Doctor needed to see how much you meant to him…and you needed to learn how to fight. It is very important that you remember how to fight."

"I was in the war… I know how to fight." Gene frowned.

"That was physical… I'm more worried about your mental strength and your emotional strength." Idris sighed. "I do get you where you need to go…always."

"You did. Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?" The Doctor wondered.

"You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays." Idris' knees buckled and Gene and the Doctor caught her.

"You okay?"

"One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console." Idris stated.

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe." Gene stated. "I calculate that there is a ninety percent chance of death."

"This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative."

"True…we need to get moving, right girl?" Gene asked with a warm smile.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor." Amy smiled.

"Gene!" Rory exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Mommy!" Jack grinned, running forward and wrapping his arms around Gene.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I was safe…in the safe room. The one you made that nothing can penetrate."

"But that's impossible, the TARDIS Matrix wasn't there to hold the modifications."

"I did it myself. My own invention. The room doesn't technically exist." Gene whispered, holding her son close.

"Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?" Idris asked, nearly falling apart at the seams.

"We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's my TARDIS. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my TARDIS."

"She's the TARDIS?" Amy asked skeptically.

"And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the TARDIS."

"Hello. I'm Sexy." Idris introduced herself.

"The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all." House called.

"Where's Nephew?" Rory wondered. "He was standing right where you materialized."

"Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed." The Doctor shrugged.

"Meaning what?" Rory wondered.

"You're breathing him." Gene commented.

"Oh, come on." Amy's whole face went sour.

"Another Ood I failed to save."

"We failed to save." Gene corrected.

"We." The Doctor smiled at her in agreement, taking her hand.

"Doctor, Gene I did not expect you." House whispered.

"Well, that's us all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected us." The Doctor grinned.

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity." Everyone fell to the ground, feeling heavy. "Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke." Everyone tried in vain to breathe.

"You really don't want to do that."

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" House wondered.

"Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in." Gene whispered. Air suddenly filled the room.

"Water, water." Idris whispered.

"You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise." The Doctor insisted.

"You can't be serious." Amy whispered. The Doctor and Gene, allowing a creature into the universe? Why?

"I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water."

"She's not asking for water." Gene countered before gently stroking Idris' head. "Hey. Hang in there, girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon." Gene promised.

"I always liked it when you call me girl." Idris sighed, grabbing tightly onto Gene and pulling her down. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I can't protect the Doctor like I should. I can't keep you from running. I can't stop you from running into their arms."

"Running into whose arms? Girl? Who? Why would I run? I don't run…"

"Water…water…"

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise."

"Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine." Gene stood up as Rory looked Idris over.

"Why would you tell me this?" House wondered.

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice, Gene makes me nice."

"Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lords, Lady. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the ride." Gene smiled.

"We are in your universe now, Doctor, Gene. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."

"Fear me. I've killed all of them." The Doctor whispered. Gene took his hand gently.

"We did that… We killed them."

"It was me who made the decision, not you." The Doctor whispered, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm here for you. Remember what you told me? It's in our past."

"I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here." Rory stated.

"Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow us and our friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent." The Doctor said, he and Gene clapping.

"Congratulations." Amy joined in, clapping, praying that they had an idea.

"Yep, you've defeated us. Us and our lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the TARDIS Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her." The Doctor pointed.

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing." Rory warned.

"Enough. That is enough." House snapped.

"No. It's never enough. You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live. Look at her body, House." Gene smiled.

"And you think I should mourn her?"

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free. Mommy's free, and she's rather protective of me and my family…so I'd hold tight if I were you." Gene smirked as golden energy filled the room.

"No, stop this. Ah! Stop this now."

"Look at her, bigger on the inside… But you're so small." Gene hissed. "No one hurts my family, no one dare try, because we've got her on our side."

"Make her stop!"

"Finish him off, girl." The Doctor ordered.

"Ow. Don't do this! Ah!" House screamed before dying. Idris stood in front of them on the stairs, a vision of gold.

"Doctor, Gene, are you there? It's so very dark in here."

"We're here." Gene promised as the two of them stepped forward.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now." Idris smiled.

"What word?"

"Alive. I'm alive." She beamed and then she frowned.

"Alive isn't sad." The Doctor countered.

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

"Goodbye?" The Doctor wondered.

"No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you. Gene…I'm sorry… I tried…I will try…but I will fail the Doctor…and you will leave."

"Why would I leave? Why would I ever leave?! I couldn't! My Mate's here, my family! Why would I leave?! Tell me! Please, I beg you."

"Oh, Kaya…Gene…Sage… It will be so dark without you." Idris frowned. "Perhaps…I shall say goodbye…to you."

"Please!" Gene shouted, but Idris disappeared, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What did she say?" The Doctor asked Rory. Gene was silently stewing in the jump seat, rocking back and forth. Why would she leave? How could she ever leave? There was nothing that could keep her from the Doctor, from her son.

"The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Perfect sense." Gene whispered.

"I don't understand." The Doctor commented.

"That's because you don't know it yet." Gene responded before returning to her thinking.

"Why would Gene leave?" Rory asked.

"She wouldn't." The Doctor stated. "That's why Gene doesn't understand."

"Is mommy going to leave us?" Jack asked sadly.

"No, never, Jack." The Doctor promised, picking him up.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor…"

"Yes, Gene?"

"Can I leave for a while?" Gene wondered.

"Why?" The Doctor asked in shock. "Is it something I've said. I'm sorry. I know you're Gene, but you just… I'm sorry."

"I need to speak to someone. Someone who will think I'm me…someone who won't judge me. Someone who loves me."

"I love you."

"You love Gene…I'm just a copy."

"I'm so sorry…please stay."

"I'll be back…just…a few moments."

"Where do you want to go? I'll take you."

"I'll manage by myself, thanks." Gene frowned. "You won't notice I'm gone." Gene said before disappearing.

The Doctor's hearts broke. He loved Gene, the real Gene more than everything in the universe...but this duplicate, he felt love for her as well. He didn't know what to say to her, how to tell her he loved her, knowing that he could never love her the way she deserved, the was he loved _his_ Gene.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you ever watch 24 in your life, you may notice something from the show in here. I stole it...my bad. It isn't mine.**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Fellowship of Avengers: I am breaking for the Doctor...and for Gene... But really I'm going to have to head for the hills and burry myself so you don't come after me with pitchforks.**

**Skidney: Do you know how awesome it is that I can log onto my email every day and see a review that has your name on it? I don't know what to say to you aside from you make my day! It makes me feel bad that I just say you're welcome, but gosh what do I say to someone as awesome as you!? So...Thank you ever so much.**

**I'msorrymylove: What makes you think that this instance is Idris's prophecy? You know I'd never make anything that simple. You should know better by now.**

* * *

What is the Ultimate Sin?

Gene walked up to the house slowly and knocked three times. The door slowly opened and a tall man stood in the doorway. His hair neat, dressed in a deep purple suit. "Mom!" He shouted, flinging his arms around her and pulling her close. Gene hugged him back and sighed happily.

"Since when have you called me Mom?" Gene wondered, pulling away from him.

"Oh, I haven't yet? Well I will. Do you mind if I call you mom?" Ianto asked worriedly. "I just figured…being Jack's Mate and…I thought."

"It's perfectly fine, dear." Gene promised, kissing his cheek gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's chilly out, come in." Ianto said, taking Gene's arm and leading her into the house. "Jack's not home, off to chase an alien, but I stayed home, a bit under the weather. I don't know why I feel a bit sick, but I do."

"I wanted to talk to you actually." Gene smiled. Jack would have known she wasn't real. He smiled warmly at her as they made it to the living room. They both sat down on the couch.

"Would you like—"

"No thank you…" Gene grinned.

"Ah, it's a serious conversation then." Ianto chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Ianto, for reasons I can't explain to you right now, I can't talk to the Doctor…and it's best you don't mention my coming her to Jack."

"Are you in trouble? What's wrong? Can I help you in anyway?" Ianto was instantly worried.

"I don't know just yet… But everywhere I go. They keep saying things. Everyone keeps saying things. And I'm scared and I don't know what's happening."

"Okay…what is it? Tell me… Tell me everything." Ianto said, taking her hand and weaving his fingers in hers.

"There was this alien who kept talking about how well they knew me and how the Doctor shouldn't be able to touch me because I was a traitor."

"Who would you betray?"

"That's the other problem. People…all over, keep mentioning an Ultimate Sin…a sin that I will make, one that I have made in my future and I have no idea what they are talking about."

"Ultimate Sin? Like genocide?" Ianto wondered. "You wouldn't, you couldn't."

"I did."

"In the past and it wasn't you."

"It may as well have been, I found the technology." Gene frowned. "You didn't see who I became in the war… I wouldn't want you to."

"Mom, it's over now…and you wouldn't ever do something like that."

"Then what's the Ultimate Sin? They keep mentioning it…like it's a sin I commit against my Mate. Why…? What is the one thing that Jack could do to you that would break your hearts completely?" Ianto looked down for a moment before looking back up at Gene.

"He could find someone better to love." Ianto whispered. "He always flirts and that's alright, because I know he loves me…but I always fear…one day he might move on, find someone better, someone new."

"But Mates can't leave each other. They share the same soul… How could a Mate do that?"

"It's possible Gene…" Ianto stated.

"You sound like you know that from experience." Gene said, looking very scared.

"Jack told me a story… The story about Rassilon and his Mate…and how he betrayed her."

"That was one instance and he was insane and evil, twisted so far that—oh God… What if that's me?" Gene asked with wide eyes. "What if I'm bad in the future?"

"Gene, no! No!" Ianto said, pulling her into his arms, pulling her against his chest, trying to comfort her. "No…sweetheart…" Gene whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "You're a good person. One of the best, most pure people I know."

"The better the man, the more they have to lose." Gene whimpered into his shirt, tears running down her face.

"No…not you. Look at me." Ianto said, holding her head in his hands. "You are good and you will always be good. Gene, do you know how rare a person like you is? I've been told your past, Gene. I know about the scary time in your life. I know what you did in the war. I know how you acted…how you killed…how you spoke. I know that, given the chance, you could have won that war on your own with how frighteningly terrifying you were. I even know what happened after you left the war, what happened to the Doctor, who he became. Listen Gene, you had darkness in your heart…and you beat it. You beat it."

"But it still comes out, whenever someone is threatening my family or—"

"That's your family Gene, every mother's a bit psycho when it comes to their families. You just care so much and you don't know how to fight other than becoming who you once were. It doesn't make you bad, Gene. You are not evil. You are good."

"But—"

"Shut up! I'm not done. You are good Gene…good to the core. And Jack has never, ever mentioned a time where you were anything less that the beautiful, amazing woman that you are."

"Jack's biased."

"But he isn't afraid to call you out when you're being a fuck-up." Ianto chuckled. "He does it to me all the time. He would have told me. Trust me Gene… You won't be like Rassilon."

"Then why would the TARDIS tell me goodbye? Why would the TARDIS think that I was going to sin the Ultimate Sin?"

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't sleep with the enemy or anything of that sort."

"Well, if the mission calls for it—" Gene punched him in the arm. "Come on, you know that's funny."

"I guess." Gene chuckled. "I'm scared Ianto… I don't know what to do. The Doctor and I are heading towards our deaths…and only I know it. I have to figure out how to save him and myself and I've got this thrown on top and I can't talk to him because it's my future, our future…and I can't tell him that."

"Come here sweetie…" Ianto sighed, holding Gene close. "You're brilliant. You _will _find a solution. You always have, you always will."

"It hasn't always been the best solutions."

"But they always work." Ianto said, kissing her forehead, still holding her close, rubbing her back gently.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thank you, Ianto." Gene smiled at him as she stood on his and Jack's front porch.

"No problem, dear."

"I felt good to talk to someone."

"You can always talk to me." Ianto promised, pulling her into one last hug. "Keep your chin up. I hate to see you cry."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Looking forward to it." Ianto smiled and waved before Gene disappeared. He turned to go back inside when he heard the whooshing sound of the TARDIS. He turned and watched the TARDIS materialize in his front yard. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out. The TARDIS looked newer than Ianto could ever remember seeing it.

"Ianto…I need your help."

"What with?"

"Gene."

"She was just here a moment ago. She's fine Doctor, she'll pop back up." Ianto smiled warmly and the worried Mate. He knew that feeling all too well. Then Ianto noticed it. The pain, the agony, the anguish, the fear, the rage, the hatred, the hurt, the ache, the sorrow, the sadness, the grief… He'd never seen the Doctor look so heartbroken. "What is it?" Ianto asked, instantly worried.

"I need you to help me save her…please."

"From what?!" Ianto asked urgently, moving to him instantly. Gene wasn't his mother by birth, but she was his mother.

"Please…just…help me." The Doctor requested, tears running down his cheeks.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene appeared on the TARDIS and took off the Vortex Manipulator. "You feeling alright?" The Doctor asked gently. Gene jumped and looked at him.

"I'm feeling a bit better."

"Good…" He smiled gently at her. "Ianto?"

"Yeah…" Gene nodded. "I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't…know that I wasn't real." Gene whispered, looking down.

"Oh, Gene…you are real." The Doctor whispered, before pulling her into a warm hug. "You feel that don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"You feel the warmth?"

"Of course." The Doctor pulled away and put his hand on her neck.

"You're breathing, moving, your hearts are beating, your mind is thinking…your lips are speaking." The Doctor sighed, running his fingers over her lips. "You are real, Gene."

"But I'm not the real Gene."

"Gene you are her, alright? I know you are, or else I wouldn't love you the way I do."

"You love me?" Gene asked, tears filling her eyes. She was sick of crying, but hearing those words, they filled her with a hope, a hope she was sure would quickly be crushed.

"Oh, my love, of course I do. Come here." The Doctor ordered, pulling her close and keeping her in his strong, sure arms.

"You know…this might be interesting." Gene let out a watery chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent. If you love the real Gene and you love me… Do you wonder how that might work?" The Doctor flushed. "You have thought about it! You wicked man!"

"What can I say? I'm a man. And you are my Mate."

"Well, technically, she's your Mate. I won't…ask for anything when she comes back…just, can't I live? Can't I live too?"

"You're not going anywhere." The Doctor promised, kissing her forehead.

"Ah!" Gene screamed and bent over, her hands resting over her hearts.

"Gene, what is it? What's happening?!"

"My hearts…they've injected something into my hearts." Gene screamed and fell to the ground twitching and screaming.

"Gene! What is it? Tell me? Do you know what it is?"

"Hyoscine-pentothal!" Gene screamed as tears ran down her face.

Hyoscine-pentothal. Truth Serum. The chemical that made every synapse feel as though it were being burned. To inject it directly to the heart causes the most pain possible. More than thirteen cc's would give a Time Lord heart attacks.

"Come on…come here." The Doctor hoisted her up into his arms and ran for the med-bay.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Tell us what we need to know, Gene." A man whispered. "I have the antidote right here. Tell us about the Doctor. Tell us what you know and I'll make it stop."

"Doctor!" Gene screamed.

"You're precious Doctor doesn't even know you're missing. He doesn't even know that you're gone. He'll never look for you." The man insisted. "We will sit here and continue this endless cycle until you give us what we want."

"Fuck you, you mother-fucking bastard!" Gene shouted at him.

"Ooh, language!" The man warned. "I don't just have the antidote you know… I have more. Is that what you want? More?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor!" Gene screamed again.

"I've got you… Trust me." The Doctor said. He took a very large syringe out of a drawer before rushing to find the proper medicine.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"How about some more?" The man asked before he jabbed another needle into Gene's right heart. Gene screamed, her back arching from off of the wall. Her whole body convulsing as a second, more powerful dose of pain filled her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Please, Doctor! Help us! Help us!"

"Gene, call out to her… Tell her to listen to you! To pay attention to you."

"What the fuck will that do? Ah!" Gene screamed, grabbing at her right heart, her back arching off of the bed the Doctor had put her on.

"Tell her! Trust me!"

_Gene…if you can hear me…listen! Listen! Remember to listen!_

"Is she listening?"

"She's doing the best she can."

"Good!" The Doctor called out before sliding the needle into Gene's neck and injecting the medicine into her. Almost instantly her whole body went limp.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene felt something ghost-like stab her neck and then she felt something like cool water run through her veins. The heat was still there in her veins, but it was a low simmer, no longer a volcano waiting to erupt under her skin. She closed her mouth and gritted her teeth, pretending to still feel the full fire, only in defiance.

"Fine then…this isn't over though… It's not nearly over. Early start tomorrow morning."

_Thank you… Thank you, Doctor… _Gene thought, praying her other self would pass on the message.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene woke up in the Doctor's arms and sighed thankfully. Her body was still numb and very heavy, but the residual pain from the real Gene's mind was gone. "Doc…Doc…tor?" Gene asked, having to put a lot of effort forward to say the two syllable word.

"Gene? Are you alright?

"We…are fine… Gene…wants to…tell you…thank you…"

"I wouldn't think about letting her suffer." The Doctor promised, kissing Gene's forehead.

"I fell…para…lyzed."

"I gave you double the normal dosage… I didn't know how well Gene would be able to feel the effects…so I made sure she would."

"It…took…most of her pain…from her… She…had worse pain…with…Jack."

"That's saying something… That birth was easy."

"I…know… I was…there." Gene smiled.

"Yes, you were…Gene." The Doctor smiled fondly, kissing her cheek and pulling her close. His hearts were cracking, every day he spent away from Gene he knew she would be suffering more. He was in a rage, furious, and so close to losing his mind. He needed to find her. He had to.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Well, you are awesome, so there.**

**Fellowship of Avengers: I love Ianto, and yes, Ianto will help save her...oh the tragedies that shall occur... Have I been on the record yet saying: "I'm so sorry."? No...well, now I've said it.**

**I'msorrymylove: If it makes you feel better, I'm going to lift your spirits before I completely annihilate you. Does that make it any better?**

**Angel of Randomosity: Keep yelling...it won't change anything I'm afraid.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: What story is that? And I can tell you that Gene will have her mind meddled with. She will remember sometimes, she won't other times, sort of like having withdrawals from a drug. She'll have moments where she'll forget where she is and what she's doing and who she's with, but they will be fleeting moments. It will be a very small part of a very big problem. I'm not answering your other questions...that would just give too much away. **

* * *

The Rebel Flesh

Gene and the Doctor looked at the pregnancy test on the scanner. Both of them glancing at Amy as the music boomed in the TARDIS. Amy and Rory were playing darts, teaching Jack how to play.

_Doctor…she's there with me, but they're not hurting her. _Gene told him. He gently took her hand and squeezed it.

_Are you alright?_

_Yeah, nothing too bad today. _Gene nodded.

_So…wherever you are, you're being tortured and she's pregnant?_

_Yes. _Gene agreed.

_We have to go. That particle, it's called the Flesh. We need to check it out, find out what we're dealing with._

_I agree. _Gene nodded. The Doctor switched off the music.

"Who wants fish and chips?" The Doctor asked. Gene rolled her eyes. Rory and Jack raised their hands. "I'll drop you three off. Take your time. Don't rush." The Doctor stated.

_Conspicuous much?_ Gene wondered.

"Er, and you two?" Rory inquired.

"Things to do. Things involving other things."

"Well, we'll stay with you. We'll do the other things."

"Nope." The Doctor insisted.

"Whatever you're up to, I'd personally like to be a part of it. What?" Am asked. Gene nearly opened her mouth to tell Amy that she and the Doctor needed 'alone time' before everything shook and everyone was thrown to the ground.

"Solar tsunami!" Gene explained, managing to grab the scanner and use it to see what was wrong. "Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. It's huge."

"Oh Doctor, my tummy's going funny." Rory complained.

"Well, the gyrator disconnected. Target tracking is out." The Doctor hissed. "Assume the position!"

"Oh dear lord." Gene rolled her eyes, grabbing Jack and holding him against her with one arm, holding herself still with the other. A second later everything went still.

"Textbook landing." The Doctor said, looking around with a smile.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Meet the government's worst kept secret. The Flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level." Cleaves stated, looking at the vat of bubbling, white liquid. Gene looked at it with wide eyes. That's where she came from. That stuff…that was what she was made out of. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it tightly, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Right. Brilliant. Lost. Gene, in English please?" Amy wondered.

"Okay—" Cleaves started, only to be interrupted by Gene.

"Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organism down to the hairs on its chinny chin chin. Even clothes. And everything's identical. Eyes, voice, mind, and soul." Gene responded.

"Don't be fooled, Gene. It acts like life but it still needs to be controlled by us, from those harnesses you saw." Cleaves insisted.

"I think you're wrong." Gene whispered to herself. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Jack noticed the touch and looked at his parents strangely. Why was his mother so worried about the Flesh and what people thought of it? Why would it matter to her so much?

"Wait, whoa. Hold it. So, you're Flesh now?" Rory asked, startled.

"I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer here. Don't be scared. This thing, just like operating a forklift truck." Cleaves rolled her eyes.

"You said it could grow. Only living things grow." The Doctor insisted, trying to defend Gene.

"Moss grows. It's no more than that." Gene frowned, she didn't want to be something like that. Something people could cast aside, something easily forgotten. "This acid is so dangerous we were losing a worker every week. So now we mine the acid using these doppelgangers. Or Gangers. If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid—"

"Then who the hell cares, right, Jen?" Buzzer wondered with a callous laugh.

"Nerve endings automatically cut off like airbags being discharged. We wake up and get a new Ganger."

_But Doctor…I feel pain. I hurt. I bleed… What am I? _Gene asked worriedly.

_You are beautiful. _The Doctor whispered, kissing her forehead.

"It's weird, but you get used to it."

"Jennifer, I want you in your Ganger. Get back to the harness." Cleaves ordered. Jen left reluctantly with a heavy sigh. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the Flesh.

"Hang on, what's he up to? What you up to, pal?" Buzzer asked angrily.

"Stop it." The Doctor stopped scanning and pulled away from the Flesh. "Strange. It was like for a moment there it was scanning me." The Doctor gently dipped his fingers into the Flesh.

"Doctor." Cleaves warned as the Doctor's hands was pulled downwards. "Get back, Doctor. Leave it alone." She insisted. His eyes widened as he took in everything, the information, the truth.

"I understand."

"Is it real?" Gene asked, hopefully.

"So full of life… So alive." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Doctor? Are you all right?"

"Incredible. You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it, and it to me." The Doctor said, still wide-eyed. _It's alright, Gene. You are so real. I told you so._

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Waves disturbing the Earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges." Gene explained, monitoring the storm.

"See this weathervane, the cock-a-doodle-do? It's a solar router feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, ka-boom. I've to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose. I never thought I'd have to say that again." The Doctor chucked.

"Amy…" Gene whispered suddenly, grabbing Amy's hands gently and looking deeply into her eyes. "Breathe." Gene warned. Amy took a deep breath.

."Yeah! I mean, thanks. I'll try." Amy said, confused/

"That's a good girl. Keep breathing, trust me, it helps." Gene whispered.

"We need to go." The Doctor said, tugging on Gene's haned.

"I know." Gene sighed, still incredibly worried about Amy.

"Can I come?" Jack wondered.

"No…stay here and watch out for Amy, alright? Make sure she doesn't do anything to get herself into trouble." Gene smiled warmly.

"Alright Mom." Jack grinned.

"Come on…" The Doctor smiled, pulling Gene with him as they made their way outside.

"You can't be serious." Gene stated, looking at the ladder that ran along the side of a tower.

"I'll get it."

"Don't…" Gene warned. "Please…just…stay. If you go up there you'll be shocked and I'm going to have to save you and—" The Doctor kissed her soundly.

"I love you too." He winked before climbing the ladder.

"Idiot…" Gene rolled her eyes.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"No way." Buzzer stated.

"I don't, I don't believe this."

"They could've escaped through the service door at the back." Jimmy commented.

"This is just like the Isle of Sheppey."

"It would seem the storm has animated your Gangers." Gene commented, looking around at the things that had been toppled over.

"They've ransacked everything."

"Not ransacked, searched." The Doctor commented with wide eyes. He remembered Gene, staring at their room after America, looking through the shelves, not quite understanding why she was so curious about what was in their room.

"Through our stuff!" Cleaves hissed.

"Their stuff." Gene whispered. "They need confirmation. They need to know their memories are real."

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now." Buzzer rolled his eyes.

"Shut it! They have lives." The Doctor insisted. "They need to connect to their lives."

"Their _stolen_ lives."

"They didn't steal anything." Gene insisted. "They are you, you gave them everything. They are you. That's why they have your memories, your minds, your personalities, emotions, quirks, secrets…everything… Human life is so amazing. I'm not surprised…not in the least. I'd rather be alive…feel…then not feel anything…"

"Mom? What is it?" Jack asked, looking at her worriedly. "You're not…making sense."

"Sorry, Jack… I'm just… I can feel them…"

"I can too." The Doctor agreed, taking her hand.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene stopped at the vat of Flesh on their way to the TARDIS. Gene scanned it quickly and looked at it. "Soon."

"How soon?"

"Very soon." Gene promised, taking his hand and running. They made it down two hallways before Gene froze.

"Gene?"

"_She's strong… Oh…they were telling us the truth when they told us how strong she is."_

_"Ma'am, I don't know how much more her hearts can take… If I give her much more it might kill her_."

"What is it, Gene?" The Doctor asked.

_"Giver her more, if she ever hopes to see that brat of hers again she'll start talking." The woman stated_.

"Gene? Gene!" The Doctor shouted. Gene was breathing harshly, sweat appearing on her forehead and arms. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Gene… Oh, God…Gene. Tell me what to do. How can I help?"

"You can't." Gene whispered. "I might scream…he's coming back…with more."

"He can't, you won't be able to take much more—"

"I could die."

Everything froze.

The Doctor stared at Gene with wide eyes, his hearts breaking. Any second, someone was going to add to the torture already flowing through Gene's veins. Any second, her hearts could stop, giving up against the torturer.

"Just tell them… Tell them everything. Anything." The Doctor whispered. "Tell them. I don't care, please…just stop them. Say anything I beg you… Please." The Doctor pleaded, tears running down his face.

"As if I'd ever say a word." Gene whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek before she screamed, curling up into a little ball on the floor.

"Gene!" The Doctor shouted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Oh…God…"

"_Don't let him see you cry_." Gene heard the original Gene whisper as she herself screamed, millions of miles and years away. "_Never let him see you cry_, _especially when he can't help_." Gene sniffled and closed the link between the two of them. Slowly calming her breathing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Gene?" The Doctor asked. "Is she?"

"She's alive." Gene promised. "I just…shut it off. You don't need to see that. It's not for you to bear." Gene stated, getting up and starting to walk away.

"The hell it's not mine to bear!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing her by the arm and whirling her around. "You are everything to me. I love you more than anything else in the universe and there is no fucking way I could not bear the weight of you being hurt on my hearts. It's hurts me to see you flinch at the dark and you think I'll just ignore you when you're alone and being tortured?"

"No…I just don't think you need to see it." Gene whispered.

"Just because I don't see it, doesn't mean I don't know it's happening." The Doctor stated. "My hearts aren't breaking any less."

"I know…" Gene frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Don't ever think that your pain doesn't mean something to me." The Doctor said, cupping her head in his hands. "Everything about you means everything to me. You are everything to me."

"I'm sorry…" Gene said, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Is she alright?"

"She's alive…but it hurts."

"I promise…I'll make it stop, and they will pay."

"I know…" Gene nodded. "Come on, we have to go, quickly."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Cleaves, no. No, no." Gene insisted, seeing what was going on. She stepped in front of everyone. "Don't Cleaves…please, just….put it down.

"Circuit probe. Fires about ooh, forty thousand volts? Would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on Gangers just the same."

"I find it very interesting you refer to them as 'it', but you call a glorified cattle prod a 'she'. Besides it's not the volts, it's the amps that count." Gene stated, rolling her eyes.

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Gene." Cleaves hissed, rolling her eyes.

"To them you're the fake, now stop it Miranda." Gene insisted.

"You know you talk a lot like one of them."

"Yeah? And if I was would you be able to kill me? Ooh, how about that, what if, I don't know… Let's say for a moment I'm you're mother and that you don't know if I'm Flesh or not… Could you kill me? Could you look me into the eyes….and kill me?"

"If I thought you were Flesh, I damn well could."

"What are you going to do to them?" Jack asked taking a step forward.

"Jack, not now." Gene whispered.

"Sorry. They're monsters. Mistakes. They have to be destroyed." Cleaves insisted.

"Give me the probe, Cleaves." The Doctor asked gently, holding his hand out.

"We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda. Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on." Cleaves Ganger asked. Buzzer's Ganger ran forward, only to be shot with thousands of volts. Gene, the Doctor, and Jack ran to him instantly.

"Ah! Damn you! He's dead!" Gene shouted.

"We call it decommissioned." Cleaves stated.

"You stopped his heart. He had a heart. Aorta, valves, a real human heart. And you stopped it." The Doctor glared at her.

"Jen?" Rory called gently, seeing her face go angry and watery.

"What happened to Buzzer will happen to all of us if we trust you." Jennifer's Ganger insisted.

"Wait, wait, just wait." Jack insisted, holding his hands up, trying to calm everyone down. Cleaves took aim at Jen.

"No!" Rory shouted, jumping her and taking the probe from her as the Gangers fled from the room.

"You idiot!" Amy shouted at Cleaves.

"Wait! Look at what you have done, Cleaves." The Doctor insisted.

"If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor. You don't get it either Gene, do you? How can you?"

"We know war, better than most. What I don't understand is how humans can stoop to a new level of idiocy. This _is _a very new low." Gene hissed.

"You act as though you're not a human."

"Oh, I'm not a human. I was born on Gallifrey to a race called the Time Lords. If anyone has a right to be prejudice against anyone it's us Time Lords…but here the humans are, hunting down their own kind, as if for sport. It makes me sick." Gene spat.

"They aren't humans and they never will be. It's us and them now. Us and them." Cleaves insisted.

"Us and them." Dicken agreed.

"Us and them." Jimmy sighed, looking at Gene.

"Why must I always be the smartest fucking person in the room?" Gene asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey…hey…sh… I've got you." The Doctor whispered, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Momma, you said fuck again. That's a bad word."

"I know what I said!" Gene snapped. "I'm sorry…Jack." Gene whispered a second later. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't be angry Mom…they're just stupid people, who don't care to listen to the truth… Sometimes you just can't fix stupid."

"Thank you, Jack…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

A scream filled the hallway and Rory froze, looking back. "Rory, come on." Amy insisted.

"Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own." Rory commented.

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding. Rory!" The Doctor called when Rory turned away from him again.

"I can't leave her out there!" Rory protested.

"Rory..." The Doctor started, but Gene put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I understand, Rory." Gene smiled at him. "The last Centurion. You know what it's like. Go."

"Thank you, Gene." Rory smiled at her.

"Get in here. Get in here!" Amy ordered as she and the Time Lords made it into the chapel. The Gangers started down the hall and instantly Rory ran down a corridor.

"There they are." Cleaves' Ganger shouted.

"Amy," Jack called, grabbing her and pulling her back as the Gangers approached.

"Rory!" Amy shouted as Gene closed the door.

"Doctor…I feel it." Gene whispered.

"Feel what?" The Doctor wondered.

"What about Rory?" Amy asked angrily.

"Amy, they are not after him, they're after us." Jack smiled at her warmly.

"That…" Gene told the Doctor, pointing.

"Why? Why?" Someone called in an upset tone.

"Oh…" The Doctor whispered, looking at Gene with wide eyes. "Show yourself. Show yourself!" The Doctor shouted.

"Pass me the barrel." Cleaves ordered, trying to barricade the door.

"We need something heavy. Anything you can find." Dicken added.

"This is insane. We're fighting ourselves." Jimmy commented as Gene and the Doctor stared into the dark.

"Yes. Yes, it's insane, and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word?"

"No, it's not a word, but in this case I'll let it slide." Gene commented.

"Show yourself, right now!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor, we are trapped in here and Rory's out there with them. Hello? We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island." Amy started.

"Correct in every respect, Pond." The Doctor answered, only his mouth wasn't moving. The voice was calling out from the darkness. "It's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet, but I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out. Trust me. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor's Ganger whispered, stepping out of the dark, bowtie and all.

"Daddy?" Jack asked looking between the Doctor and his Ganger.

"Doctor?" Gene wondered with a small smile.

"Right here, my love." The Ganger smiled and winked at her. Gene felt her hearts beat twice as fast. This Doctor wasn't Mated to the original Gene…he _could _love her, truly and deeply.

"You're late."

"Sorry…I've had a busy day, sweetheart."

* * *

**By the way... I've written the best (well probably worst for you) spoiler ever for the fifty-review spoiler...and I'm excited about it. You have no idea how excited I am. I sort of want to bounce up and down a bit like a kid at Christmas. No, really, you should see me at Christmas, I love watching people open their presents...and I almost always end up giving out at least one of mine early... I'm worse than the Doctor at Christmas on crack... Just saying. **

**Anyway... I can't put it on here yet. I need to force myself to not do it. So here I go.**

**Much Love to you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just as forewarning: Almost people will still be written. This is just what's happening at Demons Run as the Doctor and the Flesh Gene are running around with the Flesh.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you! :)**

**I'msorrymylove: I want the spoiler too! It's awesome...well, from a twisted point of view. I love Jack, he's so funny. He actually asked his mother to marry him once. Oh the irony.**

**Fellowship of Avengers: I did say sorry...I think that would help. I hated how they treated them as well. :(**

* * *

Interlude: What Happens on Demons Run

The man looked down at the woman in front of her. She was shaking, sweating, and crying. Her hands were clenched so tightly he was sure that her knuckles were going to pop through her skin completely. Her wrists were bleeding from where she'd struggled against her bonds. Her hair was greasy and had fallen flat months ago. Her eyes were sharp blue and full of water. Her lips were bleeding from where her teeth tortured them. She had bruises on her cheekbones where the she'd been slapped. Her stomach was cut and her left ankle looked broken by her struggles, her attempts to get out.

She didn't scream though… Not through the last injection. He was waiting for it though. Normally she called out to her Doctor, screaming for him, pleading with him, begging him to come for her, to save her. This time, she hadn't screamed…and against all odds, she hadn't died yet.

The torture was a good one. He loved to see pain on people's face. He loved to see blood flow. The sound of screams made shivers of pleasure run down his spine. The smell of fear made him happy, content.

Gene was different.

She didn't break. Yes, her body bled and she sweat when he hurt her, but there was something about her. Even when she screamed he was sure it was just her way of letting out the stress, most of her screams included long, drawn-out curses in his general direction. He was sure it was her eyes that freaked him out so much. They never broke, never broke for him. She never gave up. The broken right ankle was proof of that.

"Why aren't you dead?" He asked, kneeling in front of her, knowing that no one was watching them.

"Cause I don't want to die…"

"You're stubborn." Gene winced but smiled.

"You're not feeling so happy hurting me… Is it because I fight back?" Gene asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Perhaps…" He sighed before he left the room. He closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Fun isn't she?" A hooded alien asked as they stopped at the door. "She bleeds, but that fire never goes out."

"Who wrote the file on her pain tolerance?" The torturer asked.

"I did. I've had…personal experience with her before. I know her limits." The man smirked, lowering his hood, his midnight skin in sharp contrast to the white room.

"Where's her file?"

"Why?"

"I need to figure where to go from where I am." The torturer stated. The alien moved forward and pulled them out of a drawer, holding them out to him.

"I took photos as well." He smirked before he started to walk away. The torturer looked through the file and on the first picture he felt bile rise in his throat. He barely managed to keep it down.

He was the world's best torturer…but everything in the file…made him sick.

He knew that he could never break her and he never would. He turned around quickly, the alien was still standing behind him, smirking.

"Why? Why in the hell did you do that?"

"She killed some of my men." The man shrugged, before looking at a clock. "Sorry, I have to leave. Don't want to miss my flight."

"Where?"

"I'm leaving. Are you kidding me?"

"What do you mean?" The torturer asked.

"Let me tell you something about that woman in that room." The alien said, taking a step forward. "We actually broke her…she killed sixty-three men seven time stronger than her in six escape attempts. It took us a month to destroy her… But I won't stay near her."

"Why not?"

"Do you know what's coming for her? That man she keeps calling out for. Do you know who it is?"

"The Doctor? He's the man I need information about, weaknesses, defenses, strengths. She's supposed to have that knowledge."

"She's a Time Lady."

"They're extinct." The torturer protested.

"Yes…but she's still here and so is her Mate." The alien whispered. "The last time he showed up to find her, to protect her, thousands died. I've never seen anyone have a more fearsome wrath than that man. If there's one thing anyone should know about the workings of the big, bad universe…never touch the Mate of a Time Lord, because his fury shall be like nothing you've ever felt before." The alien patted his shoulder. "I'm leaving, before I'm in the massacre."

The torturer turned and looked at the door to Gene's cell. He leaned against the door, his ear pressed against it, listening.

"Doctor…please… Help me… I can't… I don't think I can hold up much longer… Please… I'll die before they get anything from me…but, please. I don't want to die… I just got this body… I just want to come home…please…save me…"

"How long did it take?" The Torturer asked.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon, trust me." The alien said before he turned. Then, everyone froze, hearing a whirring noise. "Oh no… not now… No!"

"What is it?"

"He's here…he's come for her."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Fellowship of Avengers: The man who had a hood should remind you of another alien. You'll find out what the pictures are of at a later date. Yes, they are screwed. Majorly screwed.**

**Time-Lady Marader: Ummmm... Calm down, take a breath. Breathe for a minute. Hello. Yes there's a sequel up and that's funny about master Spliter. I love Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**Skidney: Got to love the Doctor don't we?**

**I'msorrymylove: Yes, agreed. He is royally fucked. **

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I'll have to look into that series when I have the time. Sounds good. Yuppers, here comes the Doctor. :) After this chapter.**

* * *

Almost People

"Ah! What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day. Argh. I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. Ready? Oh! Genius! Inspired! I don't want there to be a morning where I don't wake up to you. He's beautiful, so beautiful. If you cover yourself up one more time…" The Doctor's Ganger rambled.

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on." The Doctor said, grabbing him gently.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" The Doctor's Ganger asked. "Why? Why? Why?!" The Doctor's Ganger shouted.

"Why what?" The Doctor asked.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. No, let it go, we've moved on. Gene! Gene! They've taken her! They've taken her! No."

"I'm right here." Gene whispered, grabbing the Doctor's Ganger's arms gently. "I've got you. Look at me… You'll stabilize. I've got you."

"You always…have me." The Doctor's Ganger whispered gently before shouting again. "I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a Doctor, Doctor, I'm, I'm the. I can't."

"Look at me!" Gene shouted. The Ganger looked directly into her eyes as she cupped his face in her hands. "I've got you. You're safe. It's just memories…and they can't touch you here. I won't let them." Gene promised.

"Gene…so…beautiful. So beautiful…" The Ganger whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I promise… I've got you, forever."

"You understand… I know you do." The Ganger stated, looking her up and down. He knew her secret just as the original Doctor did.

"I know you know." Gene chuckled. "Hello Benjamin."

"What was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Vision, can't you tell?" The Doctor's Ganger retorted.

"Rory and Amy, they may not trust both of us." The Doctor said to his Ganger.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Inevitably." The Doctor agreed.

"I'm glad we're on the same—"

"Wavelength. You see, great minds."

"Exactly. So, what's the plan?" The Doctor's Ganger asked.

"Save them all, humans and gangers." The Doctor stated.

"Tall order. Sounds wonderful." The Ganger responded.

"Is that what you were thinking? It's just so inspiring to hear me say it." The Doctor grinned.

"I know."

"Dad…?" Jack asked, looking between the two of them with wide eyes.

"Hello, Jack." They both smiled at him.

"I don't understand… Mom? What's going on?"

"Oh Jack, it's really not that complicated. You have two dads, the exact same Dad, twice. God help us all, his plans never turn out quite right." Gene chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Gene."

"Nothing's been funny to me in a long time, Amy. Don't spoil this."

"What do you mean? You haven't been upset in ages."

"Or have I?" Gene wondered, lifting her eyebrows.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh." Amy whispered, hunching over. "I think I coughed so hard, I pulled a muscle or something. It's okay, it's better. It's easing off." Gene instantly was there, holding onto Amy.

"Just breathe, Amy…trust me. Nice, slow, deep breaths."

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about you." Gene kissed her cheek gently as the church bells started to ring.

"It's midnight. It's Adam's birthday. My son's five. Happy birthday, bud." Jimmy smiled gently.

"Happy birthday, indeed." Gene agreed.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"No getting away from it. One of you was here first." Amy commented, looking between the two Doctors.

"Well, okay. After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now, new shoes. A situation which did not confront me learned self here." The Doctor stated, Gene stepped closer, taking his hand, knowing the shoes had been switched.

"That satisfy you, Pond?"

"Don't call me Pond, please. What?" Amy asked when everyone sent her a look.

"Interesting. You definitely feel more affection for him than me." The Doctor's 'Ganger' stated.

"No, no, I. Look, you're fine and everything, but he's the Doctor. No offence. Being almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive." Amy corrected herself.

"Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all." The Ganger frowned.

"Don't overreact."

"You might as well call me Smith."

"Smith?" Jack wondered.

"John Smith." The Ganger looked away dejectedly. He was suddenly realizing how Gene must have felt, left behind because she wasn't completely real. He knew how she'd felt know, he understood.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm sorry." Amy said to the Doctor's Ganger, in the hall. "What I said about you being almost the Doctor, it's just really hard, because I've been through so much with him. I've even seen. I've even seen the moment of his. Can you die?" The Ganger looked at her strangely at that question. "If you really are the same, then you can die. You can be killed, and I might have seen that happen."

"Why?" The Ganger asked.

"Why? Because you invited us to see it. Your death and Gene's."

"Gene's death?" The Ganger asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…she knows it's coming too… You have no idea how much stress she's under, trying to figure out a way to save both of you… I just though…maybe…since you're Flesh."

"Why?" The Ganger asked, shoving Amy against the wall in his anger. Feeling everything the Ganger's felt through his ganger.

"You're hurting me."

"It's all the eyes say. Why? I can feel them as they work each day, knowing the time was coming for them to be thrown away again. Not again, please. And then they are destroyed and they feel death, and all they can say is, why?!" The Doctor shouted, letting go of Amy, who ran back into the room.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Run. Run. Run!" The Doctor shouted as Jen began to change into a frightening monster.

"Ooh, roof's going to give. That's brilliant." Gene smiled, taking the Doctor's hand as they ran.

"We have to stop her. This door doesn't lock." Dicken's Ganger stated.

"No, but the far one does." Dicken stated, running for the door.

"Don't!" Gene warned. Dicken closed the door, but ended up stuck with Jen, screaming.

"No!" Dicken's Ganger shouted in protest.

"Here she comes." Gene whispered. "Three, two, one…" The TARDIS fell through the ceiling.

"Oh, she does like to make an entrance." The Doctor smiled, opening the door. "Everyone move." The Doctor warned. Leading everyone inside.

"Go. Go, go, go." The Doctor's Ganger agreed, facing the door, waiting for Jen.

"Get on board. Go." Cleaves' Ganger insisted.

"I'm not leaving."

"Go!" Her Ganger shouted.

"Hey, hey. Now's our chance." Amy said, grabbing the Doctor's Ganger's shoulder gently.

"I have to stay. Hold this door closed. Give you time to dematerialize."

"Oh, don't be crazy. Okay, what happens to you?" Amy wondered.

"Well, this place is just about to explode. But I can stop her."

"Both of you can survive this, okay? There has to be a way." Amy insisted.

"Or perhaps you think I should stay instead? Mister Smith." The Doctor said, stepping out with Gene holding his hand.

"No, of course not. But look, this man, I've flown with him, you know? And you are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not him. I'm sorry."

"Amy, they swapped shoes." Gene whispered.

"I'm the Doctor." The Ganger said.

"And I'm the Flesh." The one holding Gene's hand stated, throwing the real sonic to the Doctor, catching the copied one.

"You can't be. You're the real him." Amy insisted.

"No, I'm not, and I haven't been all along."

"What? But Gene, you've been with him…how could you?"

"Oh Amy…do you really think I could ever be easily figured out? I'm Flesh too… I've only recently been stabilized, made human on my own…"

"No, that's not possible."

"It is, Amy… I'm so sorry."

"Mom?" Jack asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "If you're here…where's my other mom?" Jack asked, looking very afraid.

"We'll find her, Jack." The Doctor promised before turning to Amy. "I'm the original Doctor, Amy. We had to know if we were truly the same. It was important, vital we learn about The Flesh, and we could only do that through your eyes." Amy stepped forward and hugged the Doctor's Ganger tightly.

"I never thought it possible." Amy whispered.

"What?"

"You're twice the man I thought you were." Amy said, tears in her eyes.

"Push, Amy. But only when she tells you to." The Ganger warned her.

"What?" Amy wondered.

"Amy, come on!" Rory called from the TARDIS.

"Well, my death arrives, I suppose." The Ganger stated, straightening up.

"But this one, we're not invited to."

"You know?" Gene asked with wide eyes, gulping nervously.

"I know."

"I don't, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't tell you." Gene whispered. The Doctor walked forward and cupped her face in his hands.

"We're going to have to have a very serious conversation on what you should and shouldn't tell me, damn the fact that there may be a paradox. I don't care, I don't want you stressing the way you do." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Your molecular memory can survive this, you know. It may not be the end." The Doctor told his Ganger.

"Yeah, well, if I turn up to nick all your biscuits, then you'll know you were right, won't you." He smiled. "Gene…" He stepped forward and pulled her close, kissing her soundly. "I could love you like he never could. I could love you for real." The Ganger said with watery eyes.

"You did." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "And I love you."

"But you'll be alone. I don't want you to be alone…"

"I won't be alone long… I'm going to die soon."

"Never."

"We all die, Doctor." Gene frowned at him before kissing him once more.

"Not you, never." The Ganger insisted.

"I'll miss you…so much."

"Go on. Everyone!" The Ganger ordered. Everyone got onto the TARDIS except for Cleaves' Ganger and him.

"Mom?" Jack asked as the Doctor took off.

"It's me."

"I know it's you…but…where is she?"

"We're going to get her… I promise. We'll find your mom."

"Thanks, Mom." Jack smiled and hugged her tightly.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor! What is happening to her?" Rory asked worriedly as Amy bent over, clutching her stomach.

"Contractions." Gene whispered.

"Contractions?" Rory asked.

"She's going into labor." The Doctor agreed.

"Did he say? No. No, no. Of course he didn't. Rory, I don't like this. Ow." Amy said, bending over again.

"Breathe, Amy… Breathe." Gene warned.

"You're going to have to start explaining some of this to me, Doctor."

"What, the birds and the bees? She's having a baby. I needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans. Beautiful word, shenanigans…" The Doctor said slowly.

"It hurts." Amy whimpered. Gene frowned, she could feel heat flooding her again. She took a shuttering breath.

"Mom?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, sweetheart." Gene whispered gently, running her fingers through his hair.

"But you're okay? Right?" Rory asked Amy.

"Breathe." The Doctor warned Amy before gently grabbing Gene's face and looking into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"No…" Gene shook her head, sweat dewing her forehead. "It's happening again."

"I'm coming for you, you know I am." He kissed her before turning to Amy. "I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh."

"What signal?" Amy asked.

"The signal to you." Gene whispered.

"Doctor. Doctor." Amy said, shaking her head. She couldn't accept it. She was terrified.

"Stand away from her, Rory." The Doctor whispered.

"Why? No. And why?"

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" The Doctor shouted.

"You don't understand…" Rory started.

"Don't tell me what I do and do not understand Rory. My Mate is being tortured right now by the same people who have your wife. Don't tell me that I don't understand! Now stand back!" The Doctor shouted. Rory looked at Amy before stepping back.

"No. No. Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared." Amy stated, her whole body was shaking, worried.

"Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you. I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." Gene promised.

"I'm right here."

"No, you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time." The Doctor whispered, pointing his sonic at her.

"Oh, no." Amy said before she fell to the ground a splatter of Flesh on the ground.

"Why does she have to go? Gene's not real either, why is she still here?" Rory asked angrily, heartbroken.

"Gene is a stable, real person. I can't make her Flesh again." The Doctor stated. "Besides…this Gene is the only reason why the real Gene is still sane."

"Sane?"

"They've been torturing Gene for eight months now." Gene stated. "I've been the only outlet, the only way she can look to keep her mind off of the horror of what's been happening to her."

"And Amy?" Rory asked, scared to death.

"They can't afford to hurt Amy… She's too special…" Gene smiled faintly before she whimpered.

"Hey, hey, I've got you… I've got you."

"It's worse this time… Doctor… I might… I might have a heart attack…" Gene whispered.

"No you won't. Because I'm going to save you, and kill every last one of them."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Fellowship of Avengers: They will pay, trust me. I promise.**

**I'msorrymylove: He won't kill them. I promise you, they won't die.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Maybe a chapter tomorrow too, alright? :)**

**Guest: You're welcome. :)**

* * *

A Good Man Goes to War

"Where are we, Dad?" Jack asked as they stepped into a large base.

"Torchwood. Jack!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm right here."

"Dad?" Jack asked, coming around the corner and looking at himself and his father. "It's Mom…isn't it? Mom and Amy?"

"Yes…" The Doctor nodded.

"We're coming, all of us." Ianto insisted with fire in his eyes. No one touched Gene, not that wonderful woman who had been a mother to him whenever he'd needed one.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Intruder level nine."

"Seal level nine." The Cyberleader called out.

"Intruder level eleven." The warnings sounded.

"Seal levels twelve, thirteen and fourteen." The Cyberleader ordered.

"Intruder, level fifteen."

"Prepare to engage." A man slowly walked into the room, a sonic screwdriver in his hand. A man with a blaster on his right and a centurion on his left.

"I have a message and a question. A message from the me and a question, also from me. Where is my Mate?" The Doctor asked, his voice full of nothing but rage. "Oh, don't give me those blank looks. The Twelfth Cyber Legion monitors this entire quadrant. You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know. You tell me now, and I'll be on my way." The Doctor stated. "And I might just be kind enough to spare your lives."

"What is your message?"

"I was rather hoping you'd ask that." The Doctor said, flipping his sonic on. All of the ships through the windows began to explode. "Do I have to ask again? Or are you just going to tell me where she is?" The Doctor asked, stepping forward. His eyes were no longer their usual shade of grey-blue, they were dark, almost black, full of fury without forgiveness.

No idiot would keep anything from him.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Doctor, you can't just go in there without help!" Jack shouted at the Doctor as he flipped the switches in the TARDIS.

"Is he really me?" The young Jack asked, pointing at Jack. "I'm sort of…handsome." He smirked at himself.

"Yes you are." Ianto winked at the young Jack.

"I don't need help!" The Doctor shouted. "I will save my Mate on my own."

"By all means, go in there and save Gene, alright, but listen Doctor, for the rest of this you'll need help." Jack insisted.

"He has a point." Gwen nodded.

"We do need help saving Amy." Rory agreed.

"Alright…but I'm going in to get Gene. Now." The Doctor insisted. He pulled a gun out of his coat pocket.

"Dad, why do you have a gun?" Jack asked.

"Doctor." Jack stated, grabbing his father's arm tightly. "Don't do something you'd be ashamed of, or worse, Gene would be ashamed of…"

"I'm just making sure they get a taste of their own medicine." The Doctor stated. Jack looked down at the gun and saw the darts in them.

"Hyoscine-pentothal?"

"Double dose…as much as anyone can stand without a heart attack. No one gets an easy way out."

"Go…" Jack nodded, letting go of his father and looking down. The Doctor stormed out of the TARDIS only to see fifteen armed gunmen pointing at him.

"Put the gun down."

"You stole my Mate…you really shouldn't have done that." The Doctor insisted. Faster than anyone could fire the Doctor struck, shooting a cloaked figure in the chest with the gun. He ran forward, disarming three others, breaking one of their arms before hitting them with the darts. Four men were on the floor screaming in agony before a soldier got the first shot off. It missed the Doctor by an inch, making his hair move in its wake.

One man stood behind a desk, simply watching. He was the torturer, Gene's personal torturer stood and watched as one man destroyed a group of soldiers in less than ten seconds, without a single scratch on him. All of them were left to the ground, screaming, writhing in pure agony. It came to the torturer rather quickly. He was getting them with the same poison they had used on Gene.

The Doctor turned quickly and looked at the man, moving quickly and grabbing him by his throat, shoving him against the wall, his gun pressed to his stomach. "Where is she?"

"Cell…" The Torturer couldn't get the words out, he could feel his windpipe coming to the critical moment, the moment where it was either crushed or released.

"Where? Tell me now." The Doctor insisted, glaring into the man's soul. The torturer pointed to a cell. The Doctor glanced at it, seeing the security system on the wall next to the door. He drag the man by his neck to the cell. "Open it." The torturer lifted his hand and the computer scanned it, the door clicked open and the Doctor kicked the man down, stepping on and snapping his femur in two before shooting the screaming man with his gun. "Don't think that I didn't know who you were." The Doctor glared at him before ripping the door open and setting the gun down on the floor. In the corner of the room, sweating, shaking, and crying was Gene, chained to the wall.

"Doctor?" Gene managed to get out through in a cracking, abused voice.

"Gene…" The Doctor whispered, running towards her and kneeling in front of her.

"You came for me…"

"I'll always come for you." He promised, kissing her head gently as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." Gene smiled weakly at him. He slipped the needle into her skin and pushed the plunger down. Her body slowly began to relax, the shaking coming to an end. "Thank you…" Gene whispered, her head falling back against the wall in relief. "Sounded like a war out there."

"A war implies that each side has the same opportunity to win. That was no war." The Doctor said, using his sonic to get the band off of her head, detaching her mind from her copy's mind. He opened up the chains that held her and his eyes met her bloodied wrists and ankles. She'd fought them, she'd fought them with everything she'd had…and they'd still hurt her. The fury in him stirred again as Gene weakly raised her too skinny arms. She gently cupped his face in her hands.

"It's over, my love… I'm safe." Gene whispered, stroking his cheeks weakly. "I'm safe, and you have me, right here. You don't have to become him anymore… It's alright… I've got you." Gene promised, leaning her forehead against his.

"I want to destroy them. I want them crying for mercy until the very end of time and beyond. I want them to pay for what they've done to you."

"They have paid, my love. Please… Let's just go home." Gene bartered with him. He took a deep breath, calming down before helping her to her feet. "Ah!" Gene winced. She would have hit the ground if the Doctor hadn't had his arms around her.

"What have they done?"

"This was me… I broke my ankle…trying to get out." Gene whispered. The Doctor slowly put her on the ground and rolled up her pant leg, lifting her leg tenderly in his hand, careful to support her ankle. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her ankle gently, breathing golden light onto it. The bruises, swelling, and gashes on her ankle disappeared and he slowly put her foot back on the ground. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did." He smiled, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. She hadn't been fed well, she'd been starved, and her frail appearance showed just how poorly she'd been taken care of.

"I can walk." Gene sighed as he picked up his gun, walking out into the main room, holding her close.

"I know all of your injuries and there is no way in hell I'm letting you walk."

"Mercy…" A soldier called from the ground, whimpering in pain. The Doctor didn't even look at him.

"They said you'd come." The torturer called. "They said it had happened before." The Doctor froze at that and turned around.

"Before?"

"They said you'd always come for her, no matter what she'd done…no matter how terrible the danger, no matter what the stakes. They said—Ah!—they said…you'd come for her, and no one would survive you. How can you come for her…how can you look at her, without seeing what she was? What she always will be?"

"She is and always will be my Mate…and you and always will suffer for what you've done to her. That pain will last until the day you go insane, and it will burn at your mind until you finally grow old and die…until then, I wish you all of the pain in the universe."

"Doctor…please." Gene whispered, gently touching his face.

"If it weren't for her mercy, I wouldn't be through with you." The Doctor turned and headed for the TARDIS.

"To think… You'll never be able to say she's only yours again, will you?" The torturer called. "She'll always have a bit of me inside of her. She'll never be clean again…and soon she be even more filthy." The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS.

"Mom!" Both Jack's called.

"Jack…and Jack…" Gene chuckled lightly. "Good to see you both." The young Jack ran forward to gently stoke his mother's cheek.

"Don't touch her!" The Doctor snapped angrily. Jack instantly stepped back and curled in on himself slightly. He knew that tone…it was the tone of a furious Mate, a Mate who would hurt anyone who touched their Mate, even if it was family.

"Doctor…" Gene whispered, gently running her hands through his hair, knowing it would help him calm down, if only a little. He carried her into the med-bay and set her down gently on a bed.

"I've got the medicine—" Gene froze and looked down at herself, disheveled and broken on the bed.

"Leave it on the table." The Doctor ordered.

"Hello… Hello, me." The original Gene whispered. "Not every day you can say that." Gene chuckled weakly.

"Hi…" Gene's Ganger said gently.

"Thank you…" Gene whispered, reaching out for her Ganger's hand.

"Don't you dare." The Doctor warned the Ganger flatly.

"If you touch her, I'll be very cross with you." Gene said, glaring at him as she took her Ganger's hand. "Thank you…for taking care of our family…and protecting me."

"Anything…you know how we are." Gene's Ganger chuckled.

"Thank you…so much." Gene whispered. "No go…before he kills you." Gene warned. Her Ganger nodded before she left the room, leaving the Mate's alone. "Thank you, for not hurting her." Gene turned and then saw it, the blood on the Doctor's hands. He had driven his nails into his palms to keep himself from strangling Gene's Ganger for touching Gene. "It's alright, sweetheart." Gene whispered. "It's just me."

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster."

"It's alright… I'm alive and we're together… In the end, that's all that really matters."

"I'm…I'm going to have to stick some needles into you I'm afraid. But I have to or you won't heal properly and—"

"It's alright." Gene promised. "But…first…"

"What?" Gene grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him down to her level, kissing him soundly.

"I missed you…so much. I love you."

"I love you too…more than anything."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Everyone froze and looked up at the stairs watching as Gene and the Doctor walked down them together, slowly. The Doctor had his arm around her protectively and was as close to her as he could be without tripping her. "Mommy?" Jack asked gently.

"Come here, baby." Gene whispered. The little boy ran across the room and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, holding her tightly. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel him shaking in her arms, crying. "It's alright, Jack… I'm alright." Gene promised, leaning to kiss the top of her head.

"I missed you."

"But I've been here this whole time." Gene smiled gently, nodding to her Ganger who smiled back gently.

"Yeah…but not this version of you…" Jack sighed, letting go when he saw the look on his father's face that clearly was restrained anger.

"We need to go get Amy." Gene nodded to everyone. "That's our job." She said, looking at everyone. "She's important…and so is the child she carries. They are our mission…and we will not fail." Gene insisted.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is River Song, back in her cell. Oh, and I'll take breakfast at the usual time. Thank you." River stated, dancing across the hall towards he cell. "Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now? I thought nobody read my memos." River teased.

"Doctor Song. It's Rory. Sorry, have we met yet? Time streams. I'm not quite sure where we are."

"Yes. Yes, we've met. Hello, Rory." River smiled warmly at him, but she felt sad, her own father still didn't know who she was.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my birthday. The Doctor and Gene just took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great Frost Fairs. Gene ever got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge." River grinned.

"Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?" Rory wondered.

"Yes, he did. But you must never tell him." River chuckled.

"I've come from the Doctor too." Rory told her.

"Yes, but at a different point in time." River nodded, opening her cell.

"Unless there's two of them." Rory chuckled.

"Now, that's a whole different birthday." River chuckled. "Now that made Gene's day."

"He needs you." Rory stated. "They both do. We just got Gene back, but we need help."

"Demon's Run…?" River wondered.

"How, how did you know?"

"I'm from his future. I always know. Why on Earth are you wearing that?"

"The Doctor's idea." Rory shrugged.

"Of course. His rules of engagement. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Unless you mess with Gene…then he just kills everything in sight, never says sorry either."

"They've taken Amy. And our baby. The Doctor and Gene are getting some people together. We're going after her, but they need you, too."

"I can't. Not yet, anyway."

"I'm sorry?" Rory asked angrily.

"This is the Battle of Demon's Run. I can't be with him till the very end."

"Why not?"

"Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am." River whispered, closing herself in.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"On this day, in this place, the Doctor will fall."

"Hoo Rah!" The soldiers called out.

"The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer. Not only will we find a way to rid the world of him, but we now are the keepers of his hearts. His Mate is under our control."

"Hoo Rah!"

"Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded…" The Colonel said, lowing the hood of the Monk. "They never can be afraid." He said, lowering another hood of a Headless Monk. "And they can never, ever be—" He lowered the next hood to find a very beautiful, very strong looking Gene underneath it.

"Surprised! Ha-ha! Hello, everyone. Guess who. Oh, I'm that one girl you're supposed to have in your vaults aren't I?" Gene chuckled. "Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax." Gene rolled her eyes as everyone pointed their guns at her as another Monk lifted their hood.

"You're only human after all." The Doctor commented.

"Doctor, Gene, you will both come with me right now." The Colonel ordered.

"Three minutes forty seconds." The Doctor commented.

"Three minutes forty-two seconds!" Gene corrected.

"Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" The Doctor shouted. The lights went out and Gene and the Doctor both disappeared. "I'm not a phantom."

"Doctor?" The Colonel called.

"I'm not a trick." Gene whispered, her voice echoing through the room.

"Gene?"

"I'm a monk." The Doctor called. Before the two of them met by the door, winking at each other. Taking off.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Clever, isn't he?" Jenny asked, smiling at Vastra.

"And rather attractive." Vastra agreed.

"Hey! He's mine." Gene's Ganger protested. "Well, I say mine…he's her's." She shrugged.

"You do realize he's a man, don't you, ma'am?" Jenny wondered.

"Mammals. They all look alike."

"Oh, thank you." Jenny said, sounding insulted.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"All airlocks sealed. Resistance neutralized." Strax said, leading Colonel Manton into the room. The Doctor, the adult Jack, Vastra, Ianto, Jenny, and both versions of Gene were in the room.

"That's not possible." Manton said, looking at both Genes.

"Sorry, Colonel Manton. I lied. Three minutes forty two seconds. Gene was right."

"I'm always right." Both Genes said in sync.

"Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw." Strax ordered.

"No. Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away." The Doctor said, slowly stepping forward.

"You what?"

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run Away. I want children laughing outside your door, because they've found the house of Colonel Run Away. And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look, I'm angry. That's fun. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now. A few days ago I was really angry and thousands died."

"The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules." Kovarian stated.

"Good men don't need rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many." The Doctor warned her. "You obviously haven't seen the bodies of the men sent to torture my Mate. Perhaps you haven't heard their screams, but I'll tell you something, they'll never stop screaming."

"Give the order. Give the order, Colonel Run Away."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"But she's human. She's Amy and Rory's daughter." The Doctor insisted. Jack and Gene shared a look before both of them looked down.

"You've told me about your people. They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The Untempered Schism." Vastra stated.

"Over billions of years. It didn't just happen." The Doctor stated.

"So how close is she? Could she even regenerate?" Vastra wondered.

"No, no. I don't think so."

"I think so…" Gene told them, looking at the blood of Melody Pond, knowing…knowing it was River Song.

"Which leads me to ask when did it happen?"

"When?" The Doctor wondered.

"I am trying to be delicate. I know how you can blush." Vastra rolled her eyes. "Think of it, you've had a child I assume you know about the birds and the bees. When did this baby begin?"

"Well, how would I know? That's all human-y, private stuff."

"Private stuff?" Jack asked, appalled. "it isn't when you two are around each other."

"Hush up." The Doctor stated, turning red. "It just sort of goes on. They don't put up a balloon, or anything."

"But could the child have begun on the TARDIS in flight, in the vortex."

"No! No! Impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires and blowing up stuff."

"We find the time…and lots of it." Gene commented.

"She's not exaggerating." Jack added.

"But the Ponds are different! And Rory wasn't even there at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then I had to reboot the whole universe. Long story. So, technically the first time they were on the TARDIS together in this version of reality, was on their w—"

"On their what?"

"On their wedding night. You idiot." Gene answered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I see you accessed our files. Do you understand yet? Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The child, then. What do you think?" Kovarian asked, smiling through a screen.

"What is she?" The Doctor asked.

"Hope. Hope in this endless, bitter war."

"What war? Against who?" The Doctor asked.

"Against you, Doctor."

"Not me?" Gene asked. "Why not me? You only wanted me because I knew about him… Why?"

"Oh this war's all about you isn't it?" Kovarian asked. "Who can make the Doctor fight harder than you? That's why we needed a weapon."

"A child is not a weapon!" The Doctor shouted.

"Oh, give us time. She can be. She will be."

"Except you've already lost her, and I swear I will never let you anywhere near her again."

"Doctor…she already has Melody." Gene whispered. "I'm such an idiot… I could have stopped it. I should have just thought! Damn it!" Gene shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"Oh, Doctor. Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice the same way? It's a privilege."

"Amy. Amy." The Doctor said with wide eyes, understanding.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Well then, soldier. How goes the day?" River asked. The Doctor slowly turned around to glare at her.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, we have been there for you. Where the hell were you today?" The Doctor shouted at her.

"I couldn't have prevented this."

"You could have tried!"

"And so, sweetie, could you. I know you're not all right. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be." River promised her.

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me!"

"This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, sweetie, in fear of you."

"Who are you?" The Doctor wondered.

"Don't you see it yet?" Gene asked. "Don't you know?"

"Oh look, your cot. Haven't seen that in a very long while." River commented, walking up to it. The Doctor grabbed her by the wrist angrily.

"No, no, you tell me. Tell me who you are."

"I am telling you. Can't you read?" The Doctor looked down at the prayer leaf in the cot.

"Oh…no?" The Doctor asked a wide smile forming on his face.

"Hello, River." Gene smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, dear." River smiled back at her.

"But but that means—"

"I'm afraid it does." River nodded. "You've known for a long time I take it?" River asked Gene.

"Oh, ages." Gene winked.

"I knew you'd figure it out first. Inspired and all."

"Is she?" Young Jack wondered.

"Yes." River smiled and nodded at him. "Hello, Jack."

"Torchwood, thank you, glad to see you. Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter, and on my life, she will be safe. River, get them all home."

"Doctor!" Rory shouted as both Genes and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS, taking Jack with them.

"No! Where are you going?" Amy called, but the TARDIS was gone.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are so close it's killing me! **

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Guest: Ch 11: Thank you so much.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I love let's kill Hitler! What if I told you no one dies. O.o Ha-ha, just kidding, someone will die. :)**

**Guest: Ch6: She does deserve a Ganger to die with, but she won't have one, unfortunately. Sorry.**

**Guest: Ch 8: Poor Gene, poor Doctor, and poor Amelia... :/**

* * *

An Interlude: The Doctor, Gene, and _Captain _Jack

Jack was nearing twelve when it happened. When he gained a title that would manage to follow him through time, even when he forgot it. "Mom, Dad, get out of there, now." Jack insisted over the speaker.

"Can't…" The Doctor responded.

"Yeah…the walls are sort of crumbling around us."

"When you say 'sort of' do you mean there are no walls left?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"In about twelve seconds…no walls." Gene agreed.

"But they'll collapse on you."

"Oh…yeah, hadn't thought about that yet. Are you some sort of genius?" The Doctor snapped sarcastically over the speaker.

"God, don't shout. Hold on tight…and be ready to jump."

"Jump? What does he mean jump?" The Doctor asked before the signal went dead. "Well that's just great."

"He's your son." Gene stated.

"He's your son as well!" The Doctor snapped back, before looking at the walls. He and Gene knelt on the ground and the Doctor covered her back with his torso, hoping to keep as much of the crumbling structure from hitting her as possible. Through an incredibly small window a TARDIS flew and twisted into the building. The door opened.

"Are you serious?! I told you to be ready to jump! Quite lazing about, I can't hold it like this much longer!" Jack shouted. Gene and the Doctor smiled before they both jumped onto the TARDIS, falling inside and closing the door as Jack took them away.

"Did you just fly the TARDIS?"

"Yes, of course I did." Jack answered.

"Other Gene didn't sneak back onto the TARDIS did she?" The Doctor wondered.

"No, she's still with Torchwood, Dad."

"So you flew…by yourself."

"Yes." Jack nodded.

"Without any proper training?" Gene wondered.

"Just call me Captain Jack." Jack said with a bow and a smirk.

"He gets that from you." Gene scoffed.

"The brains?"

"No the massive ego." Gene stated, rolling her eyes.

"So…maybe he did earn that title."

"I told you so." Gene smiled, kissing his cheek.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Mom? Dad?" Jack asked, stepping slowly into the console room. Twelve years of searching for Melody Pond, for the Pond before she was River and they still hadn't found her. However, Jack had aged, he looked to be in his early twenties and he'd stopped growing. Settling on his first true form. Young, tall, and handsome—as if he could be anything else. He reminded Gene so much of the previous Doctor, he was so thin and always had a long black coat on. However, he had the current Doctor's hair, her smile, his mind, and her passion. Jack was merely relieved that he hadn't gained his mother's gift as a visionary, he didn't want it, it was far too much trouble in his opinion.

"Yes, Jack?" The Doctor asked, looking up and smiling at him. "Here sweetheart." The Doctor smiled, handing Gene a wire as she worked on the console.

"I was…I was thinking."

"Yes." Gene answered standing up as she finished fixing the console.

"Yes? I haven't asked yet."

"You never have to ask."

"You had a vision, didn't you?"

"No… I saw the look in your eyes. I saw that look in the Doctor's eyes so long ago. Oh it was ages…" Gene chuckled, shaking her head. "Never missed one of my classes but he sure as hell didn't stay on Gallifrey in-between them." Gene said, wiping her hands off on a rag.

"You do know."

"I'm a mother… I always know."

"I don't, what's going on?" The Doctor wondered.

"Jack's grown up." Gene whispered with tears in her eyes, her voice cracked.

"Oh…Mom…don't." Jack moved forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry…"

"God…it was only a few years ago…losing you already." Gene cried into his shoulder. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, Mom, never… I'm sorry… I'll stay. Don't cry."

"That was a test…" The Doctor started.

"And you failed." Gene said, pushing him away, her tears were real, she was terribly sad.

"I don't understand."

"Jack…you are my son, and likely to be the only child that I will ever have."

"Not for a lack of trying." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Anyway… You're my only son, Jack. No matter where you go I will always miss you and I will always want to be there with you, to protect you, to keep you safe…but I can't, can I? I can't always be there." Gene smiled a watery smile, gripping her son's shoulders. "I can't keep you here, you're far too much like your father. You want the next new adventure, you want to test yourself, push your boundaries, see how far you can fly, and I can't and never will stop you. I can only stop the Doctor because I'm Mated to him and he wouldn't survive without me." Gene chuckled.

"Mom, I don't want to make you sad." Jack whispered, looking into his mother's eyes.

"You won't…because I've seen you, every version of you I can think of that I've ever seen has made me proud." Gene promised, cupping his cheek gently. "You make me so proud. So much like your father and flirt with _everyone_, not so sure about that trait yet…but you are so wise and so strong. And I'm proud." Gene smiled, pulling him into a warm hug. The Doctor wrapped his arms around both of them as Jack kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"Listen, Jack." The Doctor started.

"Yes?"

"Remember, don't travel on your own all of the time, you lose yourself when you do. Don't be afraid to make mistakes, not big ones or your mother and I will have to clean them up, but make mistakes, have fun, see the universe. Don't you dare forget to see your mother every once in a while either or I will be forced to beat the hell out of you."

"Won't _you _miss me?"

"Yes, terribly, but Jack, you know how mother's are, especially yours." The Doctor nodded seriously.

"Yeah, you have a point." Jack chuckled.

"Keep talking about me like I'm not in the room." Gene rolled her eyes. "I want you to take this…"

"Mom…that's your fob watch."

"I want you to take it… Something Gallifreyen for you…and just in case you need to hide." She said, slipping it into his coat pocket. "I also made this for you…a long time ago." Gene stated, holding out a Vortex Manipulator. "It's coded solely to your biology." Gene said, placing it on Jack's wrist. "No one can use it but you, no matter what form you're in. And I've programmed it so that it will be able to jump onto the TARDIS, I know, impossible, that's me." Gene smiled smugly. "I just that good." Gene laughed.

"Thank you." Jack smiled.

"Remember, I taught you how to fight." Gene smiled. "I taught you all of the good moves. And I taught you how to use your head. You are so blessed, to not have the darkness in you that the Doctor and I have in our souls. Know when to fight and know when to run. Know what's worth fighting for."

"I will." Jack smiled.

"I know you will." Gene grinned.

"We know you will." The Doctor nodded.

"I'll visit, all the time. You won't notice I'm gone." Jack grinned.

"If you're as much like your father as I think you are, you're never going to get the date right." Gene shook her head.

"I'm not that stupid."

"Oi!" The Doctor snapped.

"He's got a point." Gene grinned. "Be safe…" Gene whispered seriously. "Be happy… That's all I can ask."

"I love you, Mom." Jack said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too." Gene whispered, holding him tighter.

"Love you, Dad." Jack let go of Gene and pulled the Doctor into a crushing hug.

"Love you, son. Be careful out there, but not too careful." The Doctor smiled.

"Yes sir." Jack smiled and saluted his father.

"At ease, Captain." The Doctor commented. Jack hit three buttons before looking back up at his parents.

"Geronimo." Jack smiled, pressing the last button and disappearing. Instantly the Doctor wrapped his arms around Gene who broke down into tears, nearly collapsing to the floor as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey…he'll be alright. You know who he is and where he is. You know he's safe and happy. And does visit a lot."

"Yeah…I know… It's just."

"He's still our baby." The Doctor stated, pulling Gene closer. "I know…he's just a baby still…"

"What if he gets hurt?"

"Then he'll be strong and push through it. If he's anything like you, he'll be so strong." The Doctor said, kissing Gene lovingly. "Come on…let's get you a nice, warm cup of tea, alright. Maybe sit down, have a nice cuddle in the library. Maybe I'll read a book, would you like that?"

"Tea and chocolate?" Gene asked with a sniffle.

"I think we still have some Aztec Fire, would you like that."

"Yes please." Gene sniffled.

"Come on…let's go get you that chocolate tea, alright?"

"Okay…" Gene said as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist. They were alone again, but the Doctor knew they'd be alright. They were Mates, Mates could handle anything together.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hey, mom." Jack said, looking at his mother who sat at the computer in the Torchwood hub. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." The Ganger said, closing everything she was looking at to look at Jack.

"I saw Silencio, I know what you're up to. I was there you know."

"I'm going to die there, instead of Gene… I'm going to die so she doesn't have to…but we still need to figure out your father…he'll die." The Ganger said worriedly.

"Come here, Mom." Jack said, pulling the Ganger up and holding her close. "I promise you, everything will be alright. Okay? Everything will work itself out."

"I hope so."

"I don't really find it shocking that you are so willing to die so that Gene may live…you are…after all, my mother. The best Mom in the universe."

"Thanks, Jack… I try… I try."

"I could never pray for a better mother. One simply doesn't exist."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spoiler time! :) **

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Fellowship of Avengers: I would never want to piss that man off...never.**

**Angel of Randomosity: I do seem to have a problem with babies in my stories don't I? :/**

**I'msorrymylove: Ch 11: I think River took them home...**

**Ch 12: I love that Jack doesn't call her anything different either... I feel like that is how he'd be though.**

* * *

Let's Kill Hitler

"Seriously?" The Doctor asked, holding up a newspaper. As he and Gene stood in the middle of a huge crop circle.

"Well, you never answer your phone." Rory snapped.

"We were busy." Gene commented.

"Yeah, probably busy in your bedroom if I had to guess."

"Still means we're busy." Gene laughed as the Doctor blushed slightly. Gene smiled proudly, he'd gotten his blushing from her and it made her happy to be able to embarrass him.

"Okay, you've had all summer. Have you found her? Have you found Melody?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Permission?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"Granted." Rory nodded. The Doctor pulled Amy into a tight hug.

"You know who she grows up to be, so you know we will find her."

"But you haven't yet."

"We're looking for a very specific version of her Amy, it's not like she's going to just leave us a sign." Gene started, before her brow wrinkled. "Hang on… What's this bit?" Gene asked, looking at a line through the design in the crops.

"That wasn't us." Amy stated. They all slowly looked up to see a car speeding towards them.

"Ah!" They all screamed and jumped out of the way as a Corvette slid over the corn, nearly hitting the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"You said he was funny. You never said he was hot." A woman stated, looking down at the Doctor.

"Spoken for!" Gene snapped, helping the Doctor up.

"And you said she was nice, but you never told me she was that sexy." The girl said, winking at Gene.

"Spoken for!" The Doctor repeated.

"Mels!" Rory scolded.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked angrily.

"Following you. What do you think?" Mels wondered.

"Er, where did you get the car?" Rory inquired as sirens began to go off.

"It's mine. Ish."

"Oh, Mels, not again." Amy shook her head.

"You can't keep doing this. You're going to end up in prison." Rory sighed heavily, exasperated.

"Sorry. Hello. Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel. That's just brilliant. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you two. I'm their best mate." Mels stated, leaning up against the TARDIS.

"Then why don't I know you? I met everyone at the wedding. The woman seemed rather jealous of something and the men were a bit too flirty with my Mate."

"I don't do weddings." Mels stated as the sirens got really close. "And that's me out of time." She pulled a gun out and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Mels!" Amy hissed.

"For God's sake!" Rory rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Amy snapped.

"I need out of here, now." Mels said.

"Anywhere in particular?" Gene wondered.

"Well, let's see. You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell. Let's kill Hitler."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You've shot it! You shot our TARDIS! You shot the console!" The Doctor shouted at Mels.

"It's your fault!" Mels snapped.

"Ah! How's it my fault?" The Doctor asked struggling to keep the TARDIS steady, even with Gene helping him.

"You said guns didn't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace."

"That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie."

"Not so clever, my love." Gene teased fondly. "Everyone hold on…we're about to crash." Gene warned.

"Ah!" Amy shouted, nearly being thrown across the room when the TARDIS slammed against something hard. The Doctor grabbed Gene and ran for the door.

"Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" He shouted, ripping Mels out of the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Amy wondered.

"A room." The Doctor shrugged.

"What room?" Rory wondered.

"I don't know what room. I haven't memorized every room in the universe yet. I had yesterday off. Mels, don't go in there." Gene said, grabbing Mels and taking her gun from her, sharing a knowing look with the Doctor as she pulled Mels away from the TARDIS by her arm.

"Oi!"

"Bad smoke. Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because somebody shot our TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted at Mels.

"Doctor. This guy, I think he's hurt." Rory said, looking down at an unconscious man. Gene smiled warmly at Rory, he was always taking care of others. It made her very proud of him. "No, hang on. No, he's fine." Rory said, double-checking the vitals as Gene put the gun in a fruit bowl.

"Ooh, hello." The Doctor said as a figure started to move out from behind the desk. "Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about…it." The Doctor said with wide eyes, seeing Hitler standing in front of him.

"Who?" Rory asked, standing up, standing next to Gene.

"Is that? No, it can't be, Doctor?" Amy said, standing next to him.

"Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life." Hitler stated.

"Believe me, it was an accident." Gene said slowly, looking at the man responsible for more death and destruction then she cared to think about.

"What is this thing?" Hitler asked, walking over to the TARDIS.

"What did he mean, we saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler." Amy insisted.

"You see? You see? Time travel, it never goes to plan."

"Only for you." Gene retorted playfully.

"This box. What is it?" Hitler wondered.

"It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming." The Doctor said, stepping forward as the unconscious man stood up.

"And you just wait until you meet those Americans. They're magnificent."

"No, stop him!" Hitler shouted, shooting at the man behind the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed Gene and pulled her to the floor, covering her body with his. Rory ran forward and punched Hitler, stealing his gun and pointing it at him.

"Sit still, shut up." Rory warned.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked the second man.

"Yes, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I think he missed."

"He was going to kill me!" Hitler protested.

"Shut up, Hitler!" Rory snapped.

"Are you alright, my love?" The Doctor asked, sitting up slightly, running his hands through Gene's hair.

"All the better with you on top of me." Gene smirked.

"You naughty, naughty girl." The Doctor smirked in return, kissing her when she pulled him back down.

"Not the time to flirt!" Rory shouted at the pair of them.

"Later?" The Doctor asked with a wink.

"Yes." Gene smirked. The Doctor smiled and helped her off of the floor, straightening out her knee-length red dress and kissing her forehead.

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now do it." The Doctor ordered.

"Right. Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on." Rory said, leading Hitler to the closet in the corner of the room.

"But I am the Fuhrer!"

"Right, in you go!" Rory said, shoving him into the closet.

"Who are you?" Hitler demanded before Rory slammed and locked the door in his face.

"Are you okay?" Gene asked the man, gently touching his shoulder.

"Oh, I—" The man fell over, hitting the ground hard.

"I think he just fainted." Rory commented.

"Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint." The Doctor commented.

"Mels?" Amy called when she heard someone whimper in pain.

"Hitler…" Mels started.

"What about him?" The Doctor wondered.

"Lousy shot." Mels said, collapsing.

"Mels! Mels!" Amy shouted as all of them ran to Mels' side.

"Rory!" The Doctor called.

"No, no, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding." Rory stated, putting his hands over the wound.

"How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?" Amy pleaded.

"Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Mels." Rory ordered.

"Hey, look at me. Just hold on." Gene said simply, cupping Mels' face in her hands, stroking her cheeks gently, soothingly. The way a mother would sooth an upset daughter.

"I used to dream about you two. All those stories Amy used to tell me." Mels whispered.

"What stories? Tell me what stories, Mels. Vampires in Venice. That's a belter." The Doctor smiled.

"When I was little, I was going to marry you." Mels said, smiling at the Doctor. "You were always such a _hero_."

"Not such a good idea. I'm already married, got the best Mate in the universe… I don't think it's going to happen." The Doctor stated.

"Besides, it would get complicated if he asked your parents." Gene commented.

"You are the smart one aren't you? They always said you were." Mels stated.

"Why would it get complicated?" Amy asked.

"Because both of my parents are in this room." Amy and Rory looked at each other with wide eyes. "Penny in the air. Penny drops." Mels said, looking down at her hands that started to glow gold.

"What the hell's going on?" Rory asked.

"Back! Back! Back! Get back!" The Doctor warned, pulling everyone away from Mels.

"Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York." Mels smiled.

"Okay, Doctor, explain what is happening, please." Amy insisted.

"Mels. Short for—"

"Melody." Mels nodded.

"Yeah. I named my daughter after her."

"Amy…you named your daughter after your daughter." Gene explained slowly.

"It took me years to find you two. I'm so glad I did. And you see? It all worked out in the end, didn't it. You got to raise me after all." Melody smiled.

"You're Melody?" Amy wondered with wide, teary eyes.

"But if she's Melody, that means that she's also…"

"Oh, shut up, Dad. I'm focusing on a dress size." Melody screamed as her body burst with regeneration energy. Gene ran over to the couch, emptying the gun of bullets and hiding them in the pocket of her dress before running back to the Doctor's side. A moment later, River Song was standing in front of them. "Oh! Oh! Whoa! Right, let's see, then." She said, looking down at herself. "Ooh, it's all going on down there, isn't it?" She turned and ran forward to a mirror, looking at herself. "The hair! Oh, the hair. It just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that. Everything changes. Oh, but I love it. I love it! I'm all sort of mature." She said, posing with her foot up on a chair as she faced the others. The Doctor covered his eyes. "Hello, Benjamin."

"Who's Benjamin?" Gene asked, noticing River's hand sneak something off of the couch.

"The teeth." She said, clicking her teeth together. "The teeth, the teeth! Oh, look at them." She ran forward, pushing the Doctor against the desk, nearly on his lap. Gene nearly punched her. No one had the right to be that close to him, only her.

"Watch out that bow tie. Excuse me, you lot. I need to weigh myself." River said, rushing off.

"That's Melody." Amy said slowly.

"That's River Song." Rory said slowly.

"Who's River Song?" River asked.

"Spoilers." Gene and the Doctor called at the same time.

"Spoilers? What's spoilers? Hang on, just something I have to check." River said, running off again.

"Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head." Rory said, touching his head where it ached terribly.

"Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard." Gene commented with a small laugh.

"That's not helping." Rory commented.

"This isn't the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start. Doesn't even know her own name. It's like when we met Jack and neither parties knew we were related."

"Where is Jack? I haven't seen him." Amy wondered.

"He's off on his own…having adventures. We call him Captain Jack now. He goes by the Captain." Gene commented. "He visits a lot." Gene smiled.

"He's just a little boy." Amy protested.

"He's nearing twenty-two now…" Gene shrugged.

"Oh, that's magnificent!" River cried out. She ran around the corner and smiled at everyone. "I'm going to wear lots of jodhpurs."

"Oh dear…" Gene sighed heavily.

"Well, now, enough of all that. Down to business." River said, pointing her gun at the Doctor.

"Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married just a minute ago." The Doctor protested.

"I told you I'm not a wedding person." River insisted as she, the Doctor and Gene all walked in a circle, facing each other.

"Doctor, what's she doing?" Rory asked.

"What she's programmed to." The Doctor answered simply.

"Where'd she get the gun?" Amy wondered.

"Hello, Benjamin." Gene smiled.

"You noticed." River grinned, shooting several times and the gun clicked each time.

"Of course I noticed." Gene smirked. "Come on, Melody. You know better. You were taught better."

"As soon as we knew you were coming, we tidied up a bit." The Doctor grinned, taking Gene's hand in his.

"I know you did." River commented. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a banana.

"I know you know." The Doctor grinned.

"Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?" River asked in a put-out tone.

"Why? Are you busy?" Gene asked with a taunting edge to her voice.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." River grabbed a letter opener and both Gene and the Doctor soniced it away, making it fly across the floor.

"If you were in a hurry, you could've killed me in the cornfield." The Doctor commented.

"We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude." River rolled her eyes, pulling out the fainted man's gun. Gene held up the magazine and blew on it, like a man from a western would after winning a gun fight. River frowned and dropped the gun.

"You are not a psychopath. Why would she be a psychopath?" Amy asked.

"Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor and everyone who stands in my way…" River said as she and the two Time Lords moved in a slow circle, staring each other down.

"She's talking about me… They don't want me dead…but they need me dead. They know I'll always stand in the way of anyone who tries to hurt my Mate." Gene stated.

"Demons Run, remember? This is what they were building. My bespoke psychopath." The Doctor said stepping up to River.

"Our psychopath." Gene corrected.

"I'm all yours, sweeties." River said, kissing both of them gently.

"Only River Song gets to call us that." Gene stated.

"And who's River Song?" River asked.

"An old friend of ours." The Doctor told her.

"Stupid name." River rolled her eyes and walked to the window. "Oh, look at that. Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning."

"No warning for me then?" The Doctor asked. Gene's eyes widened and her hand went to her lips.

"No need, my love. The deed is done and so are both of you." River winked. The Doctor took a step forward and both he and Gene tripped forward.

"Doctor, Gene, what's wrong?" Amy asked with wide eyes, seeing them struggling to stand.

"What have you done? River!" The Doctor shouted, looking at Gene worriedly, seeing her struggling already, fighting against the poison.

"Oh, River, River, River. More than a friend, I think. How does your Mate feel about that?" River asked with a smirk.

"What have you done?" Gene asked, holding onto the Doctor, worried for him. Knowing he was going to die burned her hearts.

"It was never going to be a gun for you or the Doctor. You are too smart for something obvious, Gene. The Lord and Lady of peace who understand every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruelest. But…from the knowledge I have… You should be glad death's come now." River winked. "Kiss, kiss." She said before jumping out of the window.

"What's wrong with you? What's she done to you?" Rory asked, hoping he could help.

"Poisoned us. But we're fine. Well, no, we're dying, but I've got a plan." The Doctor stated.

"What plan?" Amy wondered.

"Not letting Gene die. See? Fine."

"Sounds different from my plan."

"Which is?" Amy asked Gene.

"Don't let the Doctor die. See, we're fine." Gene smiled before grimacing in pain.

"Okay, what do we do? How do we help you?" Rory asked, kneeling next to both of them.

"Take this. The TARDIS can home in on it. Now, go. Get after her." The Doctor stated, giving her his screwdriver as he and Gene helped each other to a standing position, barely making it to the TARDIS.

"You said the smoke was deadly." Amy protested as they opened the door to the TARDIS.

"No, no, the smoke's fine. The poison will kill us first. Now, get after River!" Gene shouted.

"I don't understand, okay? One minute she's going to marry you and then she's going to kill you, both of you."

"Ah, well, she's been brainwashed. It all makes sense to her. Plus, she is a woman." The Doctor stated. "Oh, shut up. I'm dying." The Doctor hissed when Amy gave him a look. Both of them stepped into the TARDIS. "Extractor fans on! Oh, that works." The Doctor said surprised.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"I'm shutting down. I need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency." The Doctor called as both he and Gene fell to the ground, weak.

"Voice interface enabled." The Doctor stated.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Give me someone I like." The Doctor protested. Gene appeared.

"Someone I like please." Gene snapped.

Martha Jones.

"Guilt." The Doctor called out.

Donna Noble.

"More guilt. Ah. Come on, there must be someone left in the universe I haven't screwed up yet." The Doctor called out.

"Voice interface enabled." Amelia stated.

"Oh. Oh, Amelia Pond, before we got it all wrong. Our sweet little Amelia." Gene sighed in relief.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene fumbled, trying to help the Doctor put on his hat, unable to reach. Her hands and arms were failing her. "I've got it, my love." The Doctor whispered, taking it from her and putting it on his head. "May I have your hand?" The Doctor asked, holding out his arm.

"Always." Gene smiled at him, willing herself not to cry, but the terror was there, the pure terror was there. The two of them walked out of the TARDIS and leaned against it.

"No! No! Get off me!"

"Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor? The Doctor? Doctor who?" The Doctor asked, looking up at the Teselecta.

"You're dying and you stopped to change?" River asked both of them with wide eyes.

"Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule four hundred and eight. Amelia Pond, judgment death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane." The Doctor said as he and Gene looked closely at the Teselecta.

"Are you serious?" River asked.

"Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious. Rule twenty seven. You might want to write these down. Oh, it's a robot." Gene smiled after scanning it with her sonic.

"With four hundred and twenty three life signs inside. A robot worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though?" The Doctor wondered. "Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturization sustained by a compression field. Ooh. Watch what you eat, it'll get you every time." The Doctor teased.

"Amy, if you and Rory are okay, signal me." Gene stated, looking at her sonic that lit up a second later. "Thank you." Gene grinned before she winced and nearly fell to the ground, her whole left leg was out of her control. Ah! I'm so sorry. Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down. I think I heard the right one yawning." Gene said sitting down, the Doctor sitting next to her, knowing what that meant. She was smaller and the poison was killing her faster. He would die alone and it killed him to think of it, but he was glad he'd be there for Gene. River started to run and the Teselecta stopped her.

"Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why would you care? She's the women who kills you and your Mate."

"We're not dead." Gene smiled.

"You're dying."

"Well, at least I'm not a time travelling shape shifting robot operated by miniaturized cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?" The Doctor asked, pointing at River.

"She's Melody Pond. According to records, the woman who kills the Doctor and his Mate: the Sage."

"And I'm the Doctor and she's the Sage." The Doctor asked, wincing when he felt Gene lean against him, needing support. She was fading fast. "So what's it to you?"

"Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has responsibilities."

"What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?" Gene asked with a confused look on her face.

"We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines."

"And then what?" Gene asked.

"Give them hell."

"I'd ask you who you think you are, but I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think we are, huh? The woman who killed the Doctor. It sounds like you've got our biography in there. I'd love a peek." The Doctor commented.

"I wouldn't, thanks." Gene commented. "I know enough."

"Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I'll be dead in two minutes and the Doctor's only got three. So, I guess you could say, there isn't much foreknowledge left." Gene commented.

"Sorry, can't do that." A moment later the voice came back again. "Records available."

"Question. I'm dying. Who wants me and my Mate dead?" The Doctor asked.

"The Silence."

"What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?" Gene wondered.

"The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked."

"What question?" The Doctor inquired.

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. The answer only known, currently, by one person."

"Yes, but what is the question?" Gene asked, her speech slurred slightly. She was losing control of her normal functions. Her organs were already shutting down…and she could feel her lungs beginning to give up.

"Unknown." The Teselecta stated.

"Oh. Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ging. Call yourself a Records ah! Ah! Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know." The Doctor stated, curling in on himself slightly. Gene squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers tightly, knowing that she was having trouble feeling, but that she needed the comfort. Gene collapsed, falling onto the stairs, hard. River began to scream as the light turned red around her.

"Amy. Rory. Amy…" Gene pleaded in a gentle whisper as the Doctor fell next to her, too weak to sit up. "Can you hear me?"

"What do we do? This is me. This is me actually talking. What do we do?" Amy called.

"Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them." The Doctor pleaded.

"How? How? How?!"

"Just do it!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor…" Gene whispered gently. He pulled himself to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm…I'm sorry…" Gene said, a tear running down her face.

"I love you." The Doctor whispered. "Forever and beyond…always."

"I know… I love…y—" Gene's eyes lost the light to them and her whole body went still, rigid.

Every pain imaginable in the universe struck the Doctor all at once. He felt his hearts shatter into thousands of pieces, his soul tore in two. Every inch of his body was filled with pain and sorrow. His mind was made unsound with terrible agony. Losing a Mate was the worst fate any Time Lord could ever witness in their life. River stopped screaming as she was released.

"No!" The Doctor screamed. "No! No! Not my Gene, never my Gene…please God…no…" The Doctor sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to die…to go with her, whether he'd be with her again or not. He wanted to follow her and couldn't think of living another moment.

_I'm going to die first… _Gene said, putting on a new dress with weak fingers. _Save River, Doctor… Don't let the both of us die in vain… Please, for me… The last thing I may ever ask of you…don't let that poor girl suffer any longer… And save Amy and Rory… You can do it… I know you can._

The Doctor didn't feel like he could do anything without Gene, breathing was the most tiresome chore.

"Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please." The Doctor begged. "Don't let Gene's death be in vain… Please… That's all she wanted…the three of you safe…please."

"Why would Gene want me saved?" River asked.

"Doctor, help us! Doctor, please!" The Doctor looked at the stairs in front of him and tried to drag himself to the TARDIS, for Gene…but he couldn't make it. "Doctor! Help!"

"Look at you. You still care."

"Gene cared…" The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, help! Doctor, help us! Please help us."

"It's impressive, I'll give you that."

"River, please." The Doctor pleaded.

"Again? Who is this River? She's got to be a woman. Am I right?" River wondered.

"Help me. Save Amy and Rory. Help me."

"Tell me about her. Go on."

"Ahhh! Just…help me." The Doctor whispered, still holding onto Gene's hand, sliding down next to her, never letting go. "For Gene…just this once…for Gene…" The Doctor kept muttering. "For Gene…for Gene…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

River ran into the TARDIS and was instantly met by a hologram of Gene. "So we finally meet, Melody Pond… Though as per typical me, I know far more about you than you know about me. Oh, yes, you'll know what they've told you, but I know so much more about you. You're practically my sister." Gene chuckled and looked down. "If you're watching this, I'm most likely already dead…and so is…" She froze, tearing up. "And so it _my _Doctor. But your parents are still in danger and so are you. I could never allow that to happen… So today is going to be a crash course on how to pilot the TARDIS so that you can save Amy and Rory. Trust me, it won't be too hard. I'm a good teacher, and you are a child of the TARDIS, so together, we'll work this out rather easily…won't we?" Gene smiled at her warmly. "Now…to begin. Step one…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You can't die now. I know you don't die now." Amy stated.

"Oh, Pond, you've got a schedule for everything." The Doctor scoffed. "Didn't it even occur to you that I might rather die now?" The Doctor asked, pulling himself closer to Gene.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Amy shook her head.

"Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you? We can resuscitate Gene…do something, anything."

"No. Sorry, Rory, you can't. Nobody can. Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter." The Doctor insisted. River slowly moved forward and knelt next to him.

"Find her. Find River Song and tell her something from me and something for Gene."

"Tell her what?" River asked. The Doctor whispered into her ear before falling back.

_I'm coming, Gene…together…or not at all. _The Doctor thought before his hearts gave out, letting out one more shuttering pattern.

Triplet, four.

"Well, I'm sure she knows." River smiled at him before frowning, seeing he was dead. River slowly stood up and backed away from the dead Mates on the stairs. "Who's River Song?"

"Are you still working? Because I'm still a relative. Access files on River Song." Amy ordered the Teselecta.

"Records available."

"Show me her. Show me River Song." River watched in awe as the Teselecta turned into herself. "What did he say? The Doctor gave you a message for River Song. What was it?" River turned to the Doctor and Gene, her hands glowing. "What's happening? River, what are you doing?"

"Just tell me. The Doctor and Gene, are they worth it?"

"Yes! Yes, they are!" Amy exclaimed, looking between Rory and the two dead Time Lords. River put her left hand on the Doctor's cheek and the right on Gene's. Gene and the Doctor both took in a breath and opened their eyes to look at River.

"River. What are you doing?" Gene and the Doctor asked in sync.

"Hello, sweeties." River said, kissing them both on the cheek.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hey." Amy smiled down at River in the hospital bed.

"Hey. Where am I?" River asked.

"You're safe now. Apparently, you used all your remaining regenerations in one go. You shouldn't have done that." Amy laughed gently.

"Mother, I had to try."

"I know."

"He said no-one could save them, but he must have known I could." River commented.

"Rule one. The Doctor lies. Rule two. If you want the truth, ask Gene." The Doctor smiled. River smiled gently before her eyes closed and she fell unconscious again.

"She just needs to rest. She'll be absolutely fine." The nurse smiled fondly.

"No, she won't. She will be amazing." Gene said, placing a blue diary next to River's bed.

"I'll take it from here." The Master said, stepping into the room.

"Koschei?" Gene beamed at her friend, but didn't move from the Doctor's side. He wouldn't let her go and neither did she want to go.

"I just left the TARDIS…are you stalking me?" The Master asked.

"No…just saying goodbye to a friend… Take care of her." Gene ordered.

"I will…off you go." The Master smiled, sitting down next to River and brushing her hair out of her face gently.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene made it to their room and closed the door gently. They looked at each other for a brief moment and the Doctor pulled Gene forward into a passionate, heated kiss. "Never, ever, ever again."

"Never." Gene agreed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bed, unzipping her dress as they walked, feeling his bowtie fall off before he'd laid Gene on the bed, their lips never separating. They couldn't take another second of separation…never again.

* * *

**50 Review Spoiler!**

**Trust: that was what everything was about now. He didn't trust her to be alone anymore and she didn't trust him to be near her anymore. The universe's greatest love story torn apart by a lack of trust. She didn't want him to be near her, she was terrified of him, but she needed him, she needed him so much it made her hearts sore thinking about him. What she distrusted most about him, was that she trusted him far to easily; and that's why she was cursing herself as she stepped out of her room and took one step to the next door.  
"It's just the dark...turn around and go back to bed. Why are you so afraid of the dark?" She asked herself angrily. She frowned and a silent tear ran down her cheek, she knew why. She turned the handle to his door and silently pushed it open. She padded gently into his room, staring at his still body on the mattress, taking note of every exit to the room before her eyes met him again.  
She walked to the foot of their bed-well, what used to be their bed until she'd lost her trust in him-and looked at him cautiously, like a tigress backed into a corner, ready to fight when the opportunity struck. She took one more step to go to his side of the bed when two eyes flashed open.  
"Gene?"  
"Don't move." She ordered her face going hard and angry, but he knew she was really just scared, terrified.  
"I won't move." He promised, not moving a single inch. She stared at him for a moment longer before she slowly moved to his side of the bed. "You're scared."  
"I don't want to be alone... I'm scared of the dark... I feel like they'll come for me again."  
"But you don't want to be here..." He stated, it wasn't a question.  
"You scare me as well..."  
"Why? What can I do-?"  
"I trust you too much...and it scares me." She insisted.  
"I would never, ever, hurt you." He promised, tears glistening in his eyes.  
"Prove it." She challenged. Slowly she climbed onto the bed, staring intently into his eyes. "Don't you dare move."  
"I won't... I promise." He stated. Gene bit her lip before putting one hand to his neck, feeling. Triplet, four. That pulse was real, it couldn't be fake, she knew it too well.  
"I might kill you if you move."  
"I know... I won't... I'll be whatever you need me to be, for as long as you want me."  
"Stay where you are." She warned one last time before she slowly lay down, pressing her ear against his chest, listening to his hearts beat. She closed her eyes and gripped his night shirt, thankful he hadn't moved to hold her. She wouldn't be able to take it if he tried to hold her. She might have killed him if he'd tried to comfort her any other way than simply being there.  
"Can you sleep?"  
"If you don't breathe too hard... I think I might... I haven't slept...in so long."  
"Get some rest, Gennie..." He whispered gently, breathing slowly, but never daring to wrap his arms around the woman he loved. He knew better. She was hurt, more deeply than she'd ever been hurt before. It would take time for her to trust in anything ever again, but he knew she would. She was the strongest woman he'd ever known. If anyone could make it. Gene could.**

**Much Love to you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thanks! :)**

**Angel of Randomosity: Gene, Gene, Gene... Neither she or the Doctor can catch a break.**

* * *

The God Complex

"Tick tock goes the clock

And what now shall we play?

Tick tock goes the clock

Now summer's gone away?

Tick tock goes the clock

and what now shall we see?

Tick tock until the day

that thou shalt marry me?

Tick tock goes the clock

and all the years they fly

Tick tock and all too soon

you and I must die

Tick tock goes the clock

the world will feel his rage

'Til the very day

River kills the Sage

Tick tock goes the clock

the Master shall return

Tick tock goes the clock

to watch his true love burn

Tick tock goes the clock

He cradled her, he rocked her

Tick tock goes the clock

Even for the Doctor

Doctor brave and good

He turned away from violence

When he understood

The falling of the Silence." Gene sung under her breath as she paced in her room.

"You memorized it?" The Doctor asked.

"I can memorize anything… I was in that doll house… I made note of it in my head. It talks about River killing us, but I already worked that out…not her fault. The Master's there to watch, I'm his True Love that burning…so…basically it reviews what we already know." Gene sighed.

"Let's not think about it…"

"But I'm worried." Gene whispered as the Doctor pulled her forward by her hips so that their bodies were pressed together.

"All the more reason for me to find a way to distract you…" The Doctor smiled, one of his hands sliding up her side, his other sliding to the small of her back, pulling her closer as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm being serious, Doctor." Gene protested.

"I'll make you not serious." The Doctor smiled, lowering his head to kiss Gene's collar bone.

"This is important."

"It can wait… I'm tired of feeling you worry." The Doctor whispered, working another button open on Gene's blouse. He slowly began to kiss his way upwards, towards her neck.

"I have to solve this…for you…for both of us."

"Gene, we have all of the time in the world." He whispered into her ear before finding the soft, sensitive spot just below her ear.

"No…we really…ooh…" Gene gasped at the Doctor's knowing touch.

"See…who's thinking now?" The Doctor teased.

"We…really…should."

"Stop thinking." The Doctor finished, finishing the rest of her buttons. He pushed her against the wall, slowly kissing back down her neck, sliding her shirt off, caressing her skin, worshiping her, showering her in love.

"Maybe…for a little…ooh…a little bit…"

"Just my thoughts precisely." The Doctor whispered against her sternum, before continuing his thorough, very pleasurable, distraction plan.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Let's go to Ravan-Skala, he says. The people are six hundred feet tall. You have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Centre is made of one of their hats, he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats." Amy rolled her eyes, looking down the stairwell like everyone else.

"Amy, Beaky, this could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen." The Doctor commented.

"You're kidding." Rory scoffed.

"How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth?" Amy asked as Gene and the Doctor led them into a reception room.

"Because, assembled Ponds, this is not Earth. This has just been made to look like Earth. The craftsmanship involved. Can you imagine?" The Doctor wondered, taking hold of Gene's hand. Amy glanced at the two of them, noticing that Gene was wearing a dress with a collar that barely hid the hickeys on her neck. Part of Amy wanted to blush and look away every time she noticed them, but the other half of her was glad, Gene had been so stressed lately, she was glad that she'd relaxed at least a bit.

"What? Then where are we?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know. Something must have yanked us off course. Look at the detail on that cheese plant!" The Doctor said, smelling the plant.

"As long as you're not licking them." Gene chuckled. She knew how he used to lick _everything_.

"Right, but who would mock up an Earth hotel?" Rory wondered as Gene picked up an apple from a bowl.

"Colonists maybe, recreating a bit of home, like when ex-pats open English pubs in Majorca. No, whoever did this, I am shaking his stroke her hand stroke tentacle." The Doctor commented.

"Rambling again…" Gene sighed. "Look at the labels." Gene said, her fingers brushing the pictures on the walls.

"Commander Halke, defeat." Rory stated.

"Tim Heath, having his photo taken. Lady Silver-Tear, Daleks." Gene whispered.

"Paige Barnes, other people's socks. Tim Nelson, balloons. Novice Prin, sabrewolves. Royston Luke Gold, Plymouth? Lucy Hayward, that brutal gorilla. Doctor, what does it mean?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know. Let's find out." The Doctor stated, ringing the bell on the counter. Suddenly three people ran into the room.

"Whoa!" Rory shouted at the two people bearing weapons, lifting his hands.

"Blimey, that was a bit quick." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"We surrender." An alien called brandishing a white flag.

"No it's okay, we're nice." Rory insisted.

"Calm down everyone…" Gene whispered gently. "We're all safe, among friends."

"She's threatening me with a chair leg." The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" A girl in scrubs asked.

"Hey! Listen…we're alright. They're just as frightened as we are." Gene commented.

"She's right their pupils are dilated. They're as surprised as we are. Besides which, if it's a trick, it'll tell us something." Rita stated.

"You are good." Gene smiled at her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rita chuckled in relief, lowering her makeshift weapon.

"Amy, with regret, you're fired." The Doctor commented.

"What?"

"I'm kidding." The Doctor stated.

"He isn't." Gene corrected with a small laugh. "I still love you, Amy." Gene promised.

"That makes me feel better."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene ran their sonic over the still body on the floor with a frown.

"Help yourself to tea. Guys, tea over here." Rita called to everyone after she'd made tea.

"If it's any consolation, I've met the Weeping Angels, so I know how. In fact, I thought that room was for me." Amy said to Gibbis gently.

"Joe was right. Whatever it is in here, it actually wants to kill us. Not oppress us or enslave us, kill us!" Gibbis said in a frightened tone.

"Listen. The Doctor's been part of my life for so long now, and he's never let me down and Gene, she's brilliant and the best woman ever in a crisis, nothing can shake her. Even when I thought they had let me down, when I was a kid and they left me, they came back. He saved me and she made me feel safe. And now they are going to save you. But don't tell the Doctor I said that, because the smugness would be terrifying." Amy chuckled weakly, walking away.

"Of course, if the Weeping Angels were meant for me, then your room is still out there somewhere." Gibbis said, making Amy pause. Rory stepped up right next to her as Rita moved to talk to the Doctor and Gene.

"Every time the Doctor gets pally with someone, I have this overwhelming urge to notify their next of kin." Rory laughed and then flinched away from Amy who gave him a strange look. "Ooh. Sorry. The last time I said something like that, you hit me with your shoe. And you literally had to sit down and unlace it first." Both of them laughed.

"What exactly happened to him?" Rita asked, kneeling next to Gene and the Doctor.

"He died." The Doctor stated.

"You are a medical doctor, aren't you? You haven't just got a degree in cheese-making or something."

"No! Well, yes, both, actually. I mean, there is no cause. All his vital organs simply stopped, as if the simple spark of life, his loves and hates, his faiths and fears were just taken, and this is a cup of tea." The Doctor said after taking a sip.

"Of course, I'm British, it's how we cope with trauma. That and tutting."

"Faiths and fears…" Gene whispered to herself, writing it down on her arms. "But how did you make it?" Gene wondered suddenly, looking up at Rita.

"All hotels should have a well stocked kitchen, even alien fake ones." The Doctor and Gene looked at her funny. "I heard you talking when you arrived. Look, it's no more ridiculous than Howie's CIA theory, or mine."

"Which is?" The Doctor asked.

"This is Jahannam."

"You're a Muslim." Gene smiled warmly.

"Don't be frightened." Rita chuckled.

"Ha! You think this is Hell." The Doctor grinned.

"The whole '80s hotel thing took me by surprise, though."

"And all these fears and phobias wandering about, most are completely unconnected to us, so why are they still here?"

"Maybe the cleaners have gone on strike." Rita offered with a warm smile.

"Ha! I like you. You're a right clever clogs. But this isn't Hell, Rita." The Doctor promised.

"You don't understand. I say that without fear. Jahannam will play its tricks, and there'll be times when I want to run and scream, but I've tried to live a good life, and that knowledge keeps me sane, despite the monsters and the bonkers rooms. Gibbis is an alien, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Gene smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to file that under Freak Out About Later." Rita teased with wide eyes. "So…you two?"

"Yeah, us two." The Doctor said, wrapping his arm around Gene's waist who leaned into his side, taking in his comfort.

"You're so adorable together."

"Thank you." Gene smiled warmly. "Most woman just try to take him from me, nice change of pace."

"I wouldn't take him from you…seems to alien for me."

"Oh, you _are _clever aren't you?" Gene asked with a laugh. "I like her too, can we keep her?"

"Honey, I don't think we can just keep people."

"We keep Amy and Rory." Gene defended.

"They're the _Ponds_. Big difference."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course. Now, tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment. I'm saying if it were to find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go. All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed. Is that too much to ask?!" Gibbis stated.

"It's okay. I'll stay with Howie. You take the others and go." Rita commented.

"No. We stay together." The Doctor insisted as Gene stepped forward and looked at Gibbis.

"Your civilisation is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, aggressive. It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished. Well, not today. No one else dies today. Right?" Gene asked in the tone that was so calm and so authoritative that no one dare do anything but nod. "Brilliant. Howie, any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them." Gene smiled at him, sitting him down and sitting across from him. "I work with the mind and I'm very good at it, you can trust me."

"I hope my mum's all right, she's going to be w-worried." Howie started to smile widely, his face going a bit loopy.

"Hello Howie." Gene smiled. "You're next and we're a bit jealous. So, tell us. How do we get a piece of the action? Why isn't he possessing all of us?" Gene wondered.

"You guys have got all these distractions, all these obstacles. Like you, with your logic and him." He nodded to the Doctor. "It's just an obstacle. It'd be so much easier if you just let it go, you know? Clear the path."

"You want it to find you even though you know what it's going to do?" Amy wondered.

"Are you kidding? He's going to kill us all. How cool is that?" Everyone got up and left Howie at the table.

"It's as I thought. It feeds on fear. Everything, the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us. So we have to resist it. Do whatever you have to. Cross your fingers, say a prayer, think of a basket of kittens, but do not give in to the fear." The Doctor warned. Gene looked at him and smiled. She knew who kept her strong.

"Okay, but what are we actually going to do?" Amy wondered.

"We're going to catch ourselves a monster." Gene grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene, Amy, and Rita ran down the hall. "This one!" Amy called, pulling them into a room that read 9 on the front of it. Gene was the last one in and she closed the door tightly, sealing it with her screwdriver.

"Anything to do with you?" Rita asked Amy, looking at the woman who stood at the window, looking at the curtains.

"No…" Amy stated, shaking her head.

"Gene?" Rita wondered. Gene slowly turned around and she froze as she saw the girl at the window. The girl was dressed in a red dress that had golden stitching in it. It had a corset top and a flowing skirt. Her hair was long and vibrant red.

"Is that what you call yourself now? Gene?" The voice asked. It was cold, dark, and sinister.

"No…you're not real." Gene protested, breathing heavily. "You are dead."

"Gene?" Amy asked as the girl turned around. The woman was beautiful, until you met her eyes. Her eyes were dark, black pools of anger and fury.

"You let them call you Gene? You didn't tell them? Of course… I'm always left out of your little tale, aren't I?" The woman asked with a scoff.

"You aren't real!" Gene shouted. "You died!"

"I am real!"

"Just…leave me alone." Gene stated, stepping back but stumbling and falling to her knees, looking quite small in front of the tall, strong woman before her.

"You keep these friends like nothing ever happened. Like _we _never happened. Tell me…have you told them who you are, what you've done? You call yourself Gene, but do they know what _they _used to call you."

"Stop it…stop it please." Gene whispered, holding her head in her hands, rocking back and forth.

"Do they know how much blood is on your hands? No…they don't. You wouldn't tell them your dark past…me." She stated, standing over Gene, looking down. "You remember every single one don't you? You remember the first ten lives you took…and your death, and you remember becoming me, becoming strong. Oh we were so strong, and you remember. Millions of lives ended at our hands. In a years' time we were so smart and so feared that we talk them into taking their own lives, that's how clever we were, and that's how feared we were. They called us Duntraug, the Deadly Trickster. Oh how clever we were."

"Stop it! I'm not you anymore! I'll never be you again!"

"Then explain the ability to snap into soldier mode whenever there's danger… Oh yes… I haven't left you, and I never will. You can bury me, you can try to burn me out of your mind, but I'm never going to leave."

"Stop it!" Gene shouted. Amy and Rita were frozen, unable to move, both of them quite terrified of the woman in the room. Her voice was frightening and her eyes…there was a darkness there that was far too terrifying to tempt.

"Look at you…you look so strong on the outside, but on the inside you're weak."

"Stop." Gene cried, tears running down her face.

"You can't even defeat a memory!" The woman shouted.

"STOP IT!" Gene shouted, standing in a rush and throwing a punch, her fist meeting a mirror that shattered, cutting her knuckles. The girl disappeared as the glass shards fell. Gene fell to the ground crying, her face buried in her hands.

"Oh…Gene…" The voice sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The strongest girl in the universe…always so helpless and small inside."

"No." Amy stated. She walked forward and knelt in front of Amy. "I've seen you, whatever's in your past, I don't care. You are brilliant. And you are so strong…"

"You found the way to kill every member of your own race. You may not have pulled the preverbal trigger, but you did it. Genocide."

"You saved the universe from them." Amy insisted. "You did what you could…to stop them from killing everyone everywhere."

"You are a murderer…"

"Come on, Gene!" Rita insisted, grabbing one arm while Amy grabbed the other.

"You'll need me again! You'll always need me!" The woman shouted as Amy and Rita carried her out.

"What in the hell was that? Who was she?" Rita asked as soon as they'd closed the door and set Gene on the floor.

"Me…that was me… That was me, during the Time War… I did so many terrible things…to so many…" Gene closed her eyes and a tear rolled down.

"Your hand." Rita said, grabbing it and looking at it gently, tenderly.

"Why would you help someone like me?"

"I've known you for a little bit…and whoever you were before doesn't matter. You are a good person." Rita smiled, wrapping gauze around her fist.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Nothing personal. I just think we should take things slowly. Get to know each other. You take people's most primal fears and pop it in a room. A tailor-made hell, just for them. Why?" The Doctor asked, the Minotaur snarling in reply. "Did you say they take? Ah, what is that word? The guard? No, the warden? This is a prison." The Minotaur growled again. "So what are we, cell mates? Lunch? We are not ripe. This is what Joe said, that we weren't ready. So, what, what, you make us ready. You what? Replace? Replace what, fear?" The Doctor paused, listening. "You have lived so long even your name is lost. You want this to stop. Because you are just instinct. Then tell me. Tell me how to fight you." The Doctor pleaded.

"My master, my lord. I'm here!" Howie's voice called through the hotel.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"That's Howie." Rita said with wide eyes.

"He's got out." Amy commented.

"Both of you follow me. I know what to do." Gene stated, running and taking them with her. Amy froze and looked at a door with a 7 on it as Gene kept running. She opened it and looked inside, her eyes widening.

"Praise him…" Amy whispered. Rita slammed the door and yanked Amy back.

"You shouldn't have done that. What did you see?" Rita asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. I don't know. It was weird."

"Come on. We'd better keep up with her." Rita commented as they both ran.

Gene met Howie on the stairs and tackled him. "Get off me!"

"Nope, not going to do it." Gene stated, putting her hands on his temples. "Calm down…that's it…calm down." Gene whispered, slowly working him into unconsciousness.

"Is he?" Rita asked, running up to Gene.

"He's fine, knocked out… Should keep him from praising for a while. You can't be afraid when there's nothing to fear, and that's what I gave him, a good memory to think while he slept." Gene smiled. "Help me carry him down?"

"Sure, you shouldn't be lifting anything with that hand."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You found your room, didn't you?" The Doctor asked, walking up to Gene. She nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hey, come here… It's not you, she's not you."

"She was…and she'll always be me." Gene whimpered.

"Never. She was born from war and you never will be again. I promise. I'll get you out. I'll protect you. I always will protect you, you hear that?" The Doctor asked, holding her face in his hands.

"I trust you… I always will." Gene smiled.

"Keep your chin up." He grinned, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The Doctor promised. "Good work on saving Howie."

"Thanks." Gene smiled.

"I'm going to go look for him, stay here and protect them, alright?"

"Always. Be careful." Gene warned. "We both know who's in your room."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Yes you are." Gene whispered. The Doctor glanced at her before he walked back into the maze that was the hotel.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor froze, looking at the door marked 11. He opened it and looked inside. Gene had been right. "Of course. Who else?" The Doctor laughed gently before pulling away and putting a Do Not Disturb sign on the handle.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, running into the reception room, seeing Rita on the floor, still as stone.

"I knocked her out…didn't hit her just wiped her memories… It won't protect them for long. I'm good…but I'm not that good." Gene shrugged.

"Okay. It preys on people's fear and possesses them. But Rita wasn't afraid. She was brave and calm. Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the four of you that'll tell me how to fight it."

"Yes, you keep saying that, but you never do. And while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next." Gibbis insisted.

"Look, they'll work it out. They always do. Just let them riff and move anything expensive out of their way."

"Praise him…" Gene whispered to herself absent mindedly. Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes and she looked up at them.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no. Not you, anyone but you." The Doctor insisted.

"It isn't fear…because I'm not afraid anymore." Gene whispered. "I'm sorry, I brought us all here. It wants faith, and no one has a strong faith in anyone than I have in the Doctor…" Gene closed her eyes and looked down.

"Doctor, what is wrong? What does she mean?" Amy asked as the Doctor pulled Gene close, protectively.

"It's not fear. It's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith, show them what they needed."

"It didn't want Rory, because he doesn't put faith in anything. It wants Amy and I." Gene whispered. "Praise him."

"Gene, stop! Don't praise him, you're stronger than that."

"Not helping!" Gene insisted.

"Oh… I know what you need."

"I'm sorry… I don't think it will work." Gene shook her head.

"I'll make it work." He grabbed her hand and ran.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor shoved Gene into the room labeled 9 and she fell to the ground in front of herself. The Minotaur was banging on the door, trying to get in. "Doctor, it's happening. It's changing me. It's changing my thoughts." Gene whispered. "I can fell it."

"So weak…always so weak." The woman sneered at Gene.

"I can't save you from this, Gene. There's nothing I can do to stop this." The Doctor told her.

"What?" Gene asked. "You always save me."

"I could have saved you, I could have stopped you from becoming her…but I didn't I failed you. I could have been strong and told you I loved you ages earlier, but I failed you. I made you wait, all alone for centuries, just wishing I'd look your way. I left you for three years."

"You came back, you always come back."

"Why is it so hard to break your faith in me?"

"Because, you've never let me down."

"I couldn't save you from being tortured."

"But you did."

"I couldn't protect our children." The Doctor whispered into her ear after a moment, knowing no one but Gene could hear him. "I let you down…I let them die, so that I could keep you for my own. I was selfish and I let two beautiful souls die… Two souls you begged me to save…but I didn't listen. I saved you… I failed you." The Doctor whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tears ran down Gene's cheeks and then everything went still. "I'm so sorry…" The Doctor whispered, kissing her head gently. "I'm sorry…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Don't tell me. This isn't Earth, that isn't a real house. And inside lives a goblin, who feeds on indecision." Amy smirked, pointing at the baby blue house with the dark blue door.

"No. Real Earth, real house, real door keys." Gene smiled, throwing her a set of keys.

"You're not serious?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"The car too? But, that's my favorite car. How did you know that was my favorite car?" Rory wondered.

"You showed me a picture of it once and said: 'this is my favorite car'." The Doctor stated, mocking Rory's voice.

"Rory, can you give us two minutes? Two minutes?" Amy asked.

"She'll say that we can't accept it because it's too extravagant and we'll always feel a crippling sense of obligation. It's a risk I'm willing to take." Rory said, patting the Doctor's shoulders and hugging Gene before he ran off to go look at the house.

"Hey." Amy smiled as all three of them rested on the hood of the Jaguar. "So. You're leaving, aren't you?"

"You haven't seen the last of me. Bad Penny is my middle name. Seriously, the looks I get when I fill in a form, it's—"

"Why now?" Amy interrupted him. Gene and the Doctor stood up and looked at her.

"Because you're still breathing." Gene smiled gently.

"Well, I think this is about the washing up, personally."

"I mean, you're right, there's still heaps of stuff out there to look at. Do you know, there's a planet whose name literally translates as Volatile Circus? Or maybe there's a bigger, scarier adventure waiting for you in there." The Doctor said, pointing to the house as he and Gene moved toward the TARDIS.

"Even so, it can't happen like this. After everything we've been through, Doctor, Gene. Everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we've shared a cab. Especially not you, Gene." Amy insisted.

"And what's the alternative? Us standing over your grave? Over your broken body? Over Rory's body?" The Doctor asked, tears in his eyes. The Doctor and Gene hugged Amy tightly.

"If you bump into my daughter, tell her to visit her old mum sometime." Amy said, patting both of their backs.

"And look after him." Gene smiled. She loved Rory and would never want him hurt.

"Look after yourselves. Both of you. Bye." Amy sighed as the two of them got onto the TARDIS, taking off. Rory came out of the house with four glasses and champagne.

"What happened? What are they doing?"

"They are saving us." Amy whispered, tears in her eyes as she pulled Rory into a tight, much needed hug.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you so much!**

**Angel of Randomosity: Don't cry yet...Trust me.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: Gene's not leaving the Doctor's side...yet.**

* * *

Caught You

"Okay, let me give you a little extra incentive." Jim said, looking at Sherlock seriously. "Your friends will die if you don't."

"John." Sherlock said with wide eyes, fear plain in them.

"Not just John, although, I am going to have the most fun with him. Everyone." Jim stated.

"Mrs. Hudson."

"Everyone." Jim smiled gleefully.

"Lestrade…"

"Three bullets; three gunmen; three victims. There's no stopping them now." Jim stated as Sherlock released him. "Unless my people see you jump."

_"If you ever find yourself falling…remember, we're friends. We'll be there to catch you._" A warm American voice filled his head. He could swear that Gene was standing right behind him, whispering the words to him again. It was as if she'd put a reminder in his head, to tell him what was coming, to let him know when the time had come. He put his hands into his pockets and touched where he knew the icon was on his phone. The little blue square that was a speed-dial. Gene had programmed it into his phone all those years ago.

"You can have me arrested; you can torture me; you can do anything you like with me; but nothing's gonna prevent them from pulling the trigger. Your only three friends in the world will die ... unless ..."

"Unless I kill myself – complete your story." Sherlock finished, hearing a sound under the sound of the cars below.

"You've gotta admit that's sexier." Moriarty stated.

"And I die in disgrace…"

"Of course. That's the point of this." Moriarty scoffed.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You…just…had…mm…to wear that….dress." The Doctor commented, his sentence only interrupted by the kisses he was placing on Gene's body.

"Well…I know how much you love it." Gene whispered.

"Around me, yes. You are never allowed to wear this dress in public again." The Doctor ordered. The tiny black dress showed off far too much skin. Everyone (gender irrelevant) within a hundred miles looked at her like a piece of meat when she wore the dress she was wearing currently.

"Maybe I should wear it more often." Gene stated as he pressed her against the nearest wall. "I like it when you're possessive."

"You little tease." The Doctor stated with wide eyes, working at the ties of her dress.

The phone rang.

"Doctor—"

"No way in hell."

"But Doctor—"

"You're the one who decided to wear that dress, knowing full well how I'd react, you just admitted that."

"I'm serious, just a moment. I really need to answer that." Gene commented. The Doctor shook his head and Gene ran to the console, picking up the phone. "Hello? Is it you?" Gene wondered.

_"Unless I kill myself—complete your story…"_

Gene put the phone down and attached it to the console. The Doctor stood behind her, pressed against her, planting kisses down her shoulders and spin. He made sure that she could feel him pressed against her as he ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled when he felt goosebumps appear on her skin.

"The longer it takes me to do this, the longer we both have to wait…so if you want to suffer longer, keep distracting me."

"You find me distracting?" The Doctor asked, nibbling at her ear gently.

"Always." Gene gasped. He smiled smugly, feeling the jolt in her hearts. She bit her lip and looked at the scanner, pressing three buttons and pulling a lever before she turned around and pushed the Doctor against the wall. "You think I'm the tease? Honey, you don't know what tease is yet…but you will when I'm through with you."

"Oh god, yes…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello?" John asked, answering his phone.

"John." Sherlock sighed in relief, glad to know his husband was alive and safe.

"Hey, Sherlock, you okay?" John asked. "You sound upset."

"Turn around and walk back the way you came now." Sherlock ordered.

"No, I'm coming in." John insisted. "You idiot, of course I'm coming in there.

"Just do as I ask. Please." Sherlock ordered, looking down on John.

"Alright, sweetie…sorry." John apologized, backing up. "Where? Where do you need me to go, 'Lock?" That nick-name tore at Sherlock's heart. He prayed that Gene had gotten the message, that she and the Doctor were coming, that he wasn't going to die, but he couldn't be sure.

"Stop there." Sherlock ordered. John stopped that instant.

"Sherlock?"

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." Sherlock told him gently. He hated it, but he needed John to see this. It wouldn't work if John didn't see him land. John would have to believe what had happened.

"Oh God. What in the hell are you doing up there?"

"I ... I ... I can't come down, so we'll ... we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on? What are you talking about, 'Lock?"

"An apology. It's all true." Sherlock stated.

"Wh-what?" John asked, confused.

"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty."

"Why are you saying this? We both know it's not true."

"I'm a fake." Sherlock stated, his voice cracking, tears running down his face. He didn't want to die…what if he did die? What would happen to John? Would he move on? Forget him?

"Sherlock …" Sherlock could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade; I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson, and Molly ... in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

"Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met ... the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?"

"Nobody could be that clever."

"You are that clever, 'Lock." John promised him. Sherlock laughed gently before he looked down at John, tears dripping off of his face.

"I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Just a magic trick."

"No. All right, stop it now." John stated, moving towards the building.

"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move." John held up his hand, backing up.

"All right." John said. "But you're lying…you have to be. I know you, Sherlock. I know you for real."

"I'm a fake."

"Then I suppose you'd want me to think that we were a lie as well then?" John asked, his tone having a bite.

_Never…_ Sherlock thought.

"I didn't think so…now…now just come down from there, please." John whispered gently.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"

"Do what?"

"This phone call – it's, er ... it's my note. It's what people do, don't they – leave a note?" Sherlock asked.

"Leave a note when?" John asked, his voice shaking.

"Goodbye, John." Sherlock whispered.

"No. Sherlock, my love, don't." John pleaded. "Sherlock…please, please don't." John begged, tears running down his face.

"I love you, John… I'm sorry…" Sherlock threw the phone down and stepped closer to the edge.

"No. SHERLOCK!" John screamed. Sherlock could hear the scream echo as he fell through the air. He closed his eyes, expecting pain, but he didn't feel it…and then—splash!

"Have a nice swim?" Gene asked, holding out a towel to the soaked detective.

"You came?" Sherlock asked, treading water to stay afloat in his very heavy jacket.

"Of course we came, we're friends. That's what friends do, help each other. Mind you, we took a bit longer than expected, the Doctor and I had a few things to finish before we came here…so…well, you know. But we got here before you jumped so that's really all that matters, right?" Gene smiled, helping Sherlock out of the pool and handing him the towel.

"There's no way this towel will dry everything."

"Try it, it's amazing." Gene grinned. Surprisingly, one pat-down dried everything even his clothes.

"What is that?"

"Specially made towels. I designed them." Gene grinned.

"My brilliant, Mate, showing off a bit."

"That's what we do." Gene and Sherlock responded at the same time before sharing a smile. "So…what are we up to? Fighting off bad guys?"

"Yeah…"

"Good." The Doctor smiled. "We'll help and get you back in no-time."

"By the way… I sort of threw a replica of your body out there…hope you don't mind. Gene made sure all of the false breaks were correct in every detail. She's good with math and probability and things like that."

"You thought this through."

"Well…I am a genius." Gene grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hello?" John asked over the speaker phone. Sherlock beamed when he heard his voice.

"Hello, John, it's been a while since we spoke." Gene said gently.

"Gene?" John wondered.

"Yes." Gene smiled warmly. "How are you?" Everything was still for a moment. Gene's eyes widened and she took the phone off of speaker so that Sherlock wouldn't have to hear what was coming. She picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear in time to hear him begin to sob through the ear place.

"G-Gene…it's Sher-lock." John spluttered.

"Hey, hey calm down, John."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Gene, he jumped, he jumped off of a roof in front of me. I…I had to bury him, Gene… God…I had to bury him." John sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, John." Gene whispered gently.

"Time can be re-written, can't it? Please…can't you save him? Please Gene…he's all I have." John pleaded.

"I'm not so sure, John."

"Please…try."

"I'll do everything in my power, John… I promise…just…hold tight."

"Would you hold tight if the Doctor died?"

"I would die with him." Gene commented.

"I died with him…" John stated sadly.

"I know John…I know…"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Last one." Gene smiled bringing a huge binder of files with her and setting them down in front of Sherlock. "I even took the liberty of hacking into the law databases, you're clear of all crimes, been absolved." Gene smiled.

"Thank you…" Sherlock stated, not moving.

"This means you can go home."

"John?" Sherlock asked with wide eyes, sitting up, his whole demeanor changing.

"Yup." The Doctor smiled, flipping a switch. The TARDIS landed and Sherlock walked to the door quickly, throwing open the door. He stepped into the flat and looked around with wide eyes.

"John? John!?" Sherlock shouted. He ran around the flat as Gene and the Doctor stepped inside and sat on the sofa together.

"He's not home." Gene commented.

"You couldn't find a time when he was home?" Sherlock scoffed.

"In my defense, the Doctor drove." Gene commented.

"I need to see him." Sherlock said, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, Sherlock…" the Doctor whispered, patting his back. Sherlock winced away from the touch, he didn't like people touching him, especially people who weren't John. "Sorry." The Doctor apologized, sitting down. Gene pointed her sonic at the TARDIS and it disappeared, a second out of sync so that it wouldn't take up room in the flat.

Sherlock jumped when the door downstairs closed and someone walked up the stairs. Sherlock would know those footsteps anywhere. A man walked into the room, thinner than he had been, more grey, and very tired-looking.

"John?" Sherlock asked with wide eyes.

"Sherlock?" John dropped the bag in his arms, something shattering within as it hit the floor. "Sherlock?" John asked, tears filling his eyes.

"It's me." Sherlock promised. John moved forward and stroked Sherlock's cheek in his hand gently, before his jaw set and he punched Sherlock in the face, sending him to the ground.

"You fucking arse!" John shouted at him. "How could you make me watch?! Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry…but they were going to kill you, so I couldn't let you know I was alive… I'm so sorry." Sherlock whispered. "I'm sorry John…"

"Come here you idiot." John said, kneeling and pulling Sherlock into a kiss. Gene and the Doctor looked at each other and shared a small smile.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Thank you." John smiled at Gene and the Doctor. "You kept him safe…even if it was three months too many." John teased.

"Sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"We're glad to help." Gene grinned.

"Hey…any time you need help, either of you…just ask. Both of us would be glad to help." Sherlock stated, wrapping his arm around John as he spoke.

"Thank you." The Doctor grinned.

"No problem." John smiled. "Where's Jack?"

"Oh, all grown up now, running around, causing trouble. Flirting with everyone." Gene sighed.

"Well, he got the flirting for the pair of you."

"Unfortunately, I can't disagree." Gene frowned. "I'm just glad we could help."

"How did you manage to make Sherlock's body look real?" John wondered.

"Yes, how did you do that?" Sherlock asked.

"What can I say? I'm the smartest woman you'll ever meet." Gene winked at them and chuckled at the put-out look on Sherlock's face.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I know right?! Three months is nothing! Effin Sherlock...**

**502: 1-Thank you so much. ****2-No, I'm keeping Jack. ****3-The Master and Rory, there to make Gene and the Doctor comfy...when they die. ****4-It's her inspired mind, that's how she's able to remember, like how she can see Clara sometimes. ****5-Yes, she is. :) ****6-I liked having Idris be the same TARDIS Gene's parents took as well. It gives Gene's relationship to the TARDIS more depth. ****7-Jack, through and through, except for the last season. Tony in that jacket, HELLO! ****8/9-He doesn't...sorry. Yes, the storm has arrived. ****10- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. ****11/13-Haha. ****14-Yes it was War-Gene. ****15- Sherlock got burned. :)**

**Guest- Yay yelling in caps! Whoo! I've done my job. :)**

**Skidney: Thank you!**

**Time-LadyMararder: I love that movie! I prefer Sherlock over the RDJ version, but I am very fond of the RDJ rendition as well.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I just hope they make it out of trust issues to be quite honest. Even I don't know what happens yet.**

* * *

Interlude: The Ponds

Amy stood at the counter, stirring a sauce when she heard a loud pop behind the house. A second later Rory was in the room looking at her with wide eyes. The two of them smiled and both ran to the back yard. Standing there was River and the Master, hand in hand. "River." Amy smiled and hugged her daughter with a warm, loving grip.

"Hello, dear." River beamed, hugging her back.

"Hello, Koschei." Rory smiled at the Master.

"Hey, Rory." The Master smiled before Amy engulfed him in a hug.

"How have you both been?" Amy wondered.

"Well, we've been everywhere, but we need your help real quick." River commented in a rush.

"What do you need?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Hang on tight." River said, holding out her wrist, a Vortex Manipulator on it.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Of course I end up alone..." Rory rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "What would Gene do?" Rory wondered, searching the room. He touched a small blue globe in the center of the room and the whole room exploded with light. Rory blinked, going very dizzy before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Rory stood up and looked around the room, swearing that it looked completely different from what it had looked like. He looked down and saw his own body lying on the floor. He must have been his subconscious, because he knew he wasn't truly awake, but everything felt so real all the same. "State your question." A voice called.

"What question?"

"The question addressing the Great Mind."

"Alright...voice with no source... Where am I?" Rory wondered.

"You are in the records, where information from all of time has been stored. What is your inquiry?" The voice asked.

"Why did Gene and the Doctor leave?"

"To save you and Amy Williams."

"Finally someone gets how marriage works." Rory chuckled. "Are they alright, Gene and the Doctor? Are they safe?"

"The Doctor and Gene will die."

"I know that..." Rory frowned. "I saw it happen... Will we see them again?" Rory wondered.

"Yes." The voice answered.

"How's Gene?"

"That is relative to her time stream."

"What do you mean?" Rory wondered.

"I mean, she will be happy, and she will be sad."

"I don't understand." Rory frowned.

"I will show you." The voice said before the room changed into a completely different room.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"He'll be alright, go fetch him some tea, Amy." River smiled gently. Amy smiled gently before leaving the room. "Kosch?" River asked as soon as Amy was out of the room. River locked the door as the Master put his hands on Rory's temples. Rory gasped and woke up, tears streaming down his face.

"Gene!" Rory shouted, sitting up instantly, tears running down his face without end.

"Sh..." River warned, placing a hand on her father's shoulder.

"But it's Gene, we have to stop her, we can't let her... Oh god... Please River. We have to do something." Rory insisted.

"Rory, it's going to be very hard for you to hear this, but trust me and listen." The Master said seriously. Rory looked at him and did his best to keep from crying. "I am Gene's oldest and dearest friend. I care about her as much as anyone aside from the Doctor, and Jack, can. So please do take that into account when we tell you what we have to tell you."

"Master, please...we have to go...now before it's too late." Rory insisted.

"We can't save her, Rory. We can't stop her from doing what she's going to do." River frowned.

"But we have to! We can't just let her-"

"I know, Rory... It's terrible. One choice has made the whole universe change, but you have to understand, it's fixed now. Her decision will always happen the same way every time. You know her, Rory, would we ever convince her otherwise?" River asked gently.

"But...she needs us. We can't just sit here knowing what's going to happen when she makes her choice!"

"Rory...I've seen it... We both have. We have both witnessed the evidence...and the aftermath of her choice. It's fixed Rory... We tried, Clara tried (twice), Jack tried, the Doctor tried, and Donna tried... We couldn't stop it, Rory... I just keeps happening and it will always happen. That choice will always be made."

"Why?"

"For the very same reason why Gene lost her first babies." The Master frowned.

"How do you know about her babies?" Rory asked.

"Gene." River nodded. "How do you?"

"Found their room...on the TARDIS." Rory frowned. "But there has to be something!"

"Rory...there's nothing... I'm so sorry. We can take the knowledge from your head if you want us too, but you have to understand that there is nothing and no force in the universe that can stop Gene from making her decision... And such a costly one..."

"Don't mess with my mind, don't you dare." Rory said, glaring at both of them.

"Of course." They nodded before there were knocks.

"Oi! Why'd you lock the door?" Amy called.

"We were afraid you'd come in here, sweetheart." River put on a false smile as she went to open the door. Rory wiped his eyes, praying Amy wouldn't see. It killed him to know what he'd seen, and he'd never let Amy bear that burden as well.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: The decision is the same it's always been. The same simple choice Gene is always faced with every day of her life without her knowing it. I love the Master popping up everywhere too. Clara will try to stop things...doesn't mean it will happen.**

**Time-LadyMararder: I'm not going to tell you anything...but I've always wanted to watch Broadchurch and haven't been able to, so thanks for the spoilers. Ha-ha. You got to love the Scott who's stubborn right? :)**

**Skidney: I live to confuse. **

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I'll do my best. I actually started to read umm I think it's called "A Treasured Discovery" it's really good! Thanks for telling me about it! I haven't gotten too far because I don't have the most time in the world with homework, writing three stories at once and family things, but I've read a few chapters and it is wonderful. I, however, still can't tell you that everything will be alright. Sorry. I'm so sorry. :D**

* * *

Closing Time

"Mum, it's not just you. I'm phoning everybody. I'm texting the world. Craig Owens can do it on his own. No one is coming to help me. Mum, I'm going to have to call you back. I'm coping. I'm coping on my own. I'm coping on my own!" Craig insisted. There was a knock on the door and he slowly made his way across the messy floor. It was harder than he thought, being a parent, but he was determined to prove to everyone he could do it. He thought back on Gene and the Doctor and how easy it had seemed for them, taking care of Jack…but then again, Jack was the most well-behaved child Craig had ever known. "I'm coping on my own!" Craig shouted as he pulled open the door.

"Hello, Craig. We're back." Gene smiled and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Think of the devils… She didn't. How could she phone you?" Craig asked, appalled. Sophie had called them to babysit him and the baby? That was a record low.

"How could who phone me? Nobody phoned me, I'm just here. Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it." The Doctor said as they stepped in, his nose wrinkling.

"It's a different house. We moved."

"Yes, that's it." The Doctor nodded.

"Sorry… I try to keep him out of trouble." Gene rolled her eyes.

"Full time occupation, I'd wager."

"You have no idea."

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Craig asked.

"Social call. Thought it was about time I tried one out." The Doctor commented.

"You've never just done a social call?" Craig asked.

"No, not to date…"

"Well…he did come and visit me about fifty times…those were social calls." Gene grinned, squeezing the Doctor's hand.

"Well, yeah…but you're more important…'social call' doesn't describe it well enough. How are you?" The Doctor asked Craig.

"I'm fine."

"This is the bit where I say I'm fine too, isn't it? I'm fine, too. Good. Love to Sophie. Bye." The Doctor said, turning to leave but Gene yanked him back.

"Wait… Something's wrong." Gene whispered before the lights in the house flickered. The Doctor moved quickly through the house, his sonic out as he led Gene upstairs.

"On your own, you said. But you're not. You're not on your own." The Doctor said looking at Craig worriedly.

"Just shush."

"Increased sulfur emissions. And look at the state of this place. What are you not telling me?" The Doctor inquired with wide eyes.

"Doctor…sh." Gene warned.

"Doctor, please." Craig insisted.

"Shush."

"No, you shush." Craig pleaded.

"Shush!" The Doctor said, taking off.

"Doctor!" Craig protested as he and Gene took off after the Doctor.

"Whatever you are, get off this planet!" The Doctor shouted…at a little baby who started to cry.

"You've woken him!" Craig frowned.

"Oh…" The Doctor said with wide eyes.

"I did warn you." Gene sighed and shook her head as Craig picked up the baby and rocked him in his arms.

"So when you say on your own—"

"Yes, I meant on my own with the baby. Yes. Because no one thinks I can cope on my own. Which is so unfair, because I can't cope on my own with him. I can't. He just cries all the time. I mean, do they have off switches?" Craig asked as the boy continued crying.

"Human beings. No. Believe me, I've checked." The Doctor scoffed.

"No, babies."

"Same difference." The Doctor shrugged.

"Sometimes this works though. Shh." Gene shushed gently, holding her finger over her lips. Instantly the baby quieted and almost started to smile at her.

"Can you teach me to do that?"" Craig pleaded.

"Probably not." The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh, please. Come on, I need something. I'm rubbish at this."

"At what?" Gene inquired.

"Being a dad. You read all the books, and they tell you you'll know what to do if you follow your instincts. I have no instinct. That's what this weekend's about, trying to prove to people I can do this one thing well."

"So, what did you call him? Will I blush?" The Doctor wondered.

"No, we didn't call him the Doctor. Gene was a thought though if he were a girl."

"I'm flattered." Gene grinned. "Thank you."

"Why not Doctor then?" The Doctor asked.

"'Doctor' isn't really a name."

"Says you." The Doctor scoffed.

"He's called Alfie. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Yes, he likes that, Alfie, though personally he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord Of All." Gene commented. "Oh that's what a meant when I said a Storm was coming…" Gene giggled to herself.

"Sorry, what?"

"That's what he calls himself." The Doctor commented.

"And how do you know that?"

"We speak baby." Gene grinned, playing with Alfie's feet gently.

"Of course you do. I don't even know when his nappy needs changing, and I'm the one supposed to be his dad. Oh."

"Yeah. He's wondering where his mum is? Where is Sophie?" The Doctor wondered.

"May I?" Gene asked. Craig handed over Alfie and Gene beamed. It had been too long since she'd held a child. She loved holding children, it was the best feeling she could think of…short of anything and everything related to the Doctor.

"She's gone away with Melina for the weekend. She needs a rest."

"No, he's your dad. You can't just call him Not Mum." Gene giggled.

"Not Mum?" Craig inquired.

"That's you. 'Also Not Mum', that's me." The Doctor stated. "Gene's 'Pretty' and everybody else is peasants. That's a bit unfortunate."

"What are you here for? What's happening?"

"We just popped in to say hello."

"You don't do that. I checked upstairs when we moved, it's real. And next door, both sides, they're humans. Is it the fridge? Are there aliens in my fridge?" Craig wondered.

"We just want to see you, Craig! Cross our hearts. We've been knocking about on our own for a bit. Bit of a farewell tour. One last thing, popping in to see you, then I'm off to the Alignment of Exedor so that Gene can see it. It's our anniversary soon." The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek.

"The Alignment of Exedor?"

"Seventeen galaxies in perfect unison. Meant to be spectacular. I can't miss it. Literally can't. It's locked in a time stasis field. I get one crack at flying my TARDIS straight into it, if I get my dates right. Which I have, without Gene's help I might add."

"Sounds nice." Craig smiled as Gene talked to Alfie, swaying back and forth with him staring at her face, transfixed and the Doctor flipped through the paper. Craig noticed it then, the scars on Gene's skin that hadn't been there before.

"Are you alright? You've got scars."

"I'm fine Craig." Gene insisted, handing him back Alfie.

"So this is us, popping in and popping out again. Just being social. Just having a laugh. Never mind that." The Doctor commented, grabbing Gene's hand and pulling her close.

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing." Gene answered.

"No, you've noticed something. You've got your noticing faces on. I have nightmares about that face."

"Ooh, nope, given up all that. Done noticing things. I didn't even notice that, for example." The Doctor said as the lights flickered. "Well, got to go. Good seeing you, Craig. Goodbye, Stormageddon."

"No, no, wait, wait. Can you do the shushing thing?" Craig begged as Alfie had started to cry after Gene had let go of him.

"No, it only works once, and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains."

"Hang on. You said farewell tour. What do you mean, farewell?"

"Shush." The Doctor said, putting his finger to his lips, leaving Craig silent as they left his house, walking down the street. "Just go. Stop noticing. Just go. Stop noticing, just go. Stop noticing, just go. Stop it. Am I noticing? No. No, I am not. And what I am not doing is scanning for electrical fluctuations. Oh, shut up, you. I'm just dropping in on a friend. The last thing I need right now is a patina of teleport energy. I'm going. Do you hear me? Going. Not staying, going. I am through saving them. I am going away now." The Doctor said stepping into the TARDIS and pulling Gene in after him. "What aren't you stopping me and telling me to turn back?" The Doctor asked, looking at Gene seriously.

"Because I don't have to."

"You're right…off we go. New mystery, new adventure. How could I say no?"

"You never could." Gene sighed.

"Does it bother you?" The Doctor asked suddenly, his hand frozen in front of a lever.

"Does what bother me?"

"The running, the constant running. You're not a runner, you don't mind taking the slow path, staying still. I can't believe I've never asked you before… Do you want to keep running?"

"Always. So what if I'm inspired… I want to see the universe. And I always want to be where you are." Gene promised, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Always. Never doubt that."

"In that case." He smiled, pulling the lever. "Geronimo."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"These funny old power fluctuations which just happen to coincide with the disappearances." Gene commented as they walked through a clothing department.

"That's just the council putting in new cables, isn't it?" Craig wondered, carrying Alfie with him as the Doctor stopped them at an out of order elevator.

"Oh yes, that's it. Mystery solved. Wasting my time. Now, you can go home and we can go to Exedor where I can spend my time making love to Gene. Goodbye." The Doctor smiled, using his sonic screwdriver. "And here's the lift."

"It says it's out of order." Craig advised.

"Not any more. See? Here to help." The Doctor smiled as the door opens.

"It says danger."

"Oh, rubbish. Elevators aren't dangerous." The Doctor scoffed.

"Unless you're me." Gene corrected. "I seem to fall to my death every time I'm in one."

"Is that true?"

"Yeah…but usually there's someone sexy waiting for me at the bottom." Gene winked and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"Don't worry though, this lift is safe." The Doctor promised.

"Do I look like I'm stupid?" Alfie gurgled and Gene and the Doctor laughed.

"Quiet, Storm, that's rude." Gene sighed.

"Oh, all right. There's more. Just between you, Gene, me and Stormy, don't want to frighten me punters. Someone's been using a teleport relay right here in this shop. Missing people last seen in this area."

"Before you ask, CCTV's been wiped." Gene commented.

"A teleport? A teleport? A teleport like, a beam me up teleport, like you see in Star Trek?"

"Exactly, you're a Trekie too?" Gene asked with a huge smile.

"I'm better at time and space travel then they are." The Doctor pouted.

"Yes, you are, and you are far more attractive that Kirk." Gene beamed at him. "Anyway, someone's been using a beam me up Star Trek teleport. Could be disguised as anything." Gene commented, looking up at the lights in the elevator.

"But a teleport in a shop? That's ridiculous." All of the lights flickered and then they were in a new spot.  
What was that? Was that the lights again?"

"Yes, that's it. That's all. It's the lights." The Doctor said, squirming slightly.

"Why did you say that like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that, in that high pitched voice?"

"Just keep looking at me, Craig. Right at me. Just keep looking." The Doctor insisted.

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Trust me." Gene whispered. "Keep looking at him." Gene stated, using her sonic on the surroundings.

"Oh, my God!" Craig announced when he glanced past the Doctor, seeing the new scene around them.

"Shut up." Gene grabbed them and pulled them down, out of the sight of the cybermen. "Shh…not a word." Gene whispered.

"What is happening?" Craig asked.

_Setting thirteen. _Gene told the Doctor. Both she and the Doctor used their sonics and they were back in the elevator again.

"Quick reverse." The Doctor grinned.

"What the hell just happened?"

"They must have linked the teleport relay to the elevator, but we've fused it. They can't use that again. Stuck up there on their spaceship." Gene grinned.

"What were those things?"

"Cybermen." The Doctor answered simply.

"Ship. A spaceship. We were in space?"

"No…" Gene whispered. "Could have been, but I don't think we were in space." Gene commented as they walked through the store.

"But you fused the teleport. You sorted it. They can't come back. That's good right?"

"No, no, no, we've just bought ourselves a little time. Still got to work out what they're doing before we can stop it." The Doctor commented.

"But if they've got the teleport and they're that evil, why haven't they invaded already?" Craig wondered.

"Craig, take Alfie and go." Gene whispered in warning.

"No." Craig insisted, standing up straighter.

"No?" Gene wondered.

"No. I remember from last time, people got killed. People that didn't know you. I know where it's safest for me and Alfie, and that's right next to you two."

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. You always win. You always survive." Craig insisted.

"Those were the days." Gene looked down at the ground. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, comforting her.

"I can help you. I'm staying."

"Craig. Craig. All right. All right, maybe those days aren't quite over yet. Let's go and investigate. I mean, there's no immediate danger now."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD8

Gene froze when she saw Amy and Rory walking towards her. A little girl stopped them before they could see her though, tapping on Amy's arm.

"Can I have your autograph, please?" The little girl asked.

"Er, yeah. Sure." Amy said with a small, slightly amused smile on her face. "What's your name?" Amy wondered.

"Elly." The little girl smiled.

"To Elly. I like your hairband." Amy grinned at the cute little girl, handing her an autograph.

"Thank you." Elly grinned. Gene hid behind a rack of clothes, but not before Rory caught a glimpse of her. He wanted to run forward, hug her, maybe even kidnap her until everything was right, but he knew he couldn't…he couldn't even say hello.

"There you go." Amy grinned.

"Thank you." Elly beamed, skipping off to her parents. Gene turned and looked at the poster behind her.

_For The Girl Who's Tired Of Waiting_

"Oh Amy…my sweet Amelia Pond. All grown up." Gene sighed, tears in her eyes. She had felt like Amy and Rory were part of her family for so long, now, seeing them going off and doing big things was like seeing Jack leave the TARDIS on his own… It made her hearts both break and sing with pride.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor went up the stairs quickly, hearing Alfie crying. "Hello, Stormageddon. It's the Doctor. Here to help. Shush. Hey." The Doctor whispered, picking up Alfie and cradling him in his arms. Gene's hearts broke. She wished, wished that she could have had more children. She loved Jack more than her hearts could bare, but she'd always wanted more children, a brother or sister for Jack. And she couldn't imagine a better image than the Doctor with a child. But they were out of time…completely out of time. "There, there. Be quiet. Go to sleep. Really. Stop crying. You've got a lot to look forward to, you know. A normal human life on Earth. Mortgage repayments, the nine to five, a persistent nagging sense of spiritual emptiness. Save the tears for later, boy-o. Oh, no. That was crabby. No, that was old. But I am old, Stormy. I am so old. So near the end." The Doctor frowned. "Both of us are. You, Alfie Owens, you are so young, aren't you? And, you know, right now, everything's ahead of you. You could be anything. Yes, I know. You could walk among the stars."

"They don't actually look like that, you know. They are rather more impressive." Gene smiled sonicing the lamp by Alfie's cot and the walls were covered with thousands of beautiful stars.

"Yeah. You know, when I was little like you, I dreamt of the stars. I think it's fair to say in the language of your age, that I lived my dream, I owned the stage, gave it a hundred and ten percent. I hope you have as much fun as I did, Alfie. And I hope you love as much as I have, because life isn't worth anything without love." The Doctor said, smiling at Gene and gently kissing Alfie's head. "Your dad's trying his best, you know. Yes, I know it's not his fault he doesn't have mammary glands. No, neither do I. Alfie, why is there a sinister beeping coming from behind me?" The Doctor asked.

"Cybermat." Gene stated. "Get him out!" Gene shouted, pointing her sonic at the Cybermat as the Doctor ran, taking Alfie with him out of the house as Gene followed shortly behind.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene sat in the living room, taking the Cybermat apart as she sat on the Docto's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. "I'm knackered." Craig yawned and sat down on the couch across from them. "That thing was eating up the electricity?" Craig wondered. "And can you two get any more comfy?"

"And transmitting it up to the Cybership. But why? Why do they need power? Why are those conversions not complete yet, and what are they doing up there?" The Doctor wondered.

"We can get more comfy but it wouldn't be decent." Gene smiled at Craig who rolled his eyes.

"You said you were going to look at its brain."

"No, we had to wipe its brain. Now I can reprogram it and use it as a weapon against them." Gene grinned.

"The Cybermat came after us?"

"No, after me." The Doctor corrected.

"They sent it after us." Craig insisted.

"After me. Because of me, you and Alfie nearly died. Do you still feel safe with me, Craig?"

"You can't help who your mates are." Craig shrugged.

"No. I am a stupid, selfish man. Always have been, ask Gene, she's known me longer than anyone. I should have made you go. I should never have come here." The Doctor insisted.

"You're not so bad." Gene whispered.

"What would have happened if you hadn't come? Who else knows about the Cybermen and teleports?"

"We put people in danger." Gene whispered, still working, not willing to look up.

"Stop beating yourselves up. If it weren't for you, this whole planet would be an absolute ruin." Craig stated.

"Craig, very soon we won't be here. Our time is running out. And I don't mean Exedor. Silence will fall when the question is asked. Don't even know what the question is. I always knew I'd die still asking. But, why…why does Gene have to go too?" The Doctor asked, holding onto Gene tighter. "Thing is, Craig, it's tomorrow. Can't put it off any more. Tomorrow is the day we—" Craig was fast asleep along with Alfie. "Ah…" The Doctor sighed.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." The Doctor nodded. Gene handed him the Cybermat before writing on a piece of paper gently.

Dear Craig,

We've gone to take care of the Cybermen. Stay safe, live well, and love Sophie and Alfie.

The Doctor and Gene

Gene put it on the fridge and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Come on…let's go… We shouldn't get them into any more trouble…"

"You can still run you know." The Doctor warned.

"No… I'd never run. Never run when you're scared." Gene whispered. "And I wouldn't live in a universe without you anyway. I'd rather go with you, than live without you."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Craig, don't worry. I've reprogrammed their Cybermat. It'll drain their power." Gene stated as the Cybermen held back her and the Doctor. A Cyberman stomped on the Cybermat and it broke into nothing but chunks of metal.

"You have failed, Doctor, you and your Mate have failed. Begin conversion. Phase one. Cleanse the brain of emotions." Craig screamed.

"No. Craig, fight it! They can't convert you if you fight back. You're strong. Don't give in to it." Gene shouted.

"Help me!" Craig screamed.

"Think of Sophie. Think of Alfie. Craig, don't let them take it all away." The Doctor insisted.

"Make it stop. Please, make it stop!"

"Please, listen to me. I believe in you. I believe you can do this. I've always believed in all of you, all my life. I'm going die, Craig. Tomorrow, we're both going to die, but I don't mind if you just prove me right. Craig!" The Doctor shouted. The helmet of the cyberman closed over Craig's face with a bright light.

"Begin full conversion."

"No!" The Doctor shouted.

"Alfie…" Gene whispered, closing her eyes and smiling when she heard Alfie cry. The salvation above all others, the sound of a child crying.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Who's tidied all this up?" Craig wondered, looking around his house to see everything was put back together in perfect order.

"See, I do come back."

"Yeah, when Gene makes you." Craig scoffed. "How did you?"

"Time machine. But even with time travel, getting glaziers on a Sunday. Tricky." The Doctor chuckled.

"That's why I'm the best." Gene grinned.

"You went back in time? That means you used up your hours. What about Exedor?" Craig wondered. "What about your anniversary?"

"What about you being in trouble with Sophie when she comes back? I couldn't let that happen. I know what being in trouble with the Missus is like."

"You used up your time for me?" Craig asked with wide eyes.

"Course we did. You're our friend. I notice Stormageddon's very quiet and happy. Oh, he prefers the name Alfie now. And he's very proud of his dad." Gene smiled at him.

"He calls me dad?" Craig asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, of course he does now. Yeah, I know. He's a bit thick, isn't he?" The Doctor said to Alfie.

"Oi, shut up, you two." Craig chuckled.

"Well, now it's time. We have to go…" The Doctor whispered, looking at the clock, holding onto Gene.

"Doctor, I know that something's wrong. I can help you."

"Nobody can help us. I hope Sophie won't mind. I need these." Gene stated, pulling blue envelopes off of the mantle.

"Where are you going to go?" Craig wondered.

"America. Where it all began for me… I wonder if my parents knew that I'd die there…" Gene sighed.

"Sophie'll be home any second. Are you sure—"

"We can't miss this appointment, Craig. Goodbye, mate." The Doctor stated sadly.

"Wait there. One second." Craig ran off before returning with two Stetsons.

"From Sean's stag…and this one was a waitress'. I think it should suit you." Craig said, handing it to Gene.

"Thanks."

"Wow." The Doctor beamed, putting the hat on.

"You ride 'em, pardner."

"No one can do a proper American accent… They're all rubbish." Gene sighed, mocking a British accent.

"You're accent could use some work as well." Craig teased.

"Oh, thanks." The Doctor smiled.

"Bye." Craig said, there was a knock on the door and Gene and the Doctor snuck out of the house through the back door.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"This is it…" Gene whispered. A tear running down her cheek. Instantly the Doctor was at her side, holding her. There was a loud pop and they both turned to face…Gene.

"Hello, you two… So, you've finally realized what's coming, good for you. Time to die then…" Gene's ganger sighed.

"You don't have to do this." Gene protested.

"I do… I'm sad… I'll never be happy, what sort of life is that?"

"But the Doctor?"

"Oh, come on Gene, we both know how this ends. Don't give up so easily."

"Oh… Oh!" Gene shouted. "Wow we're brilliant."

"I know." Gene's ganger winked. "Let's go."

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**If you don't remember the Auroran's from my previous stories I suggest you do a little research before you freak out over the title of this chapter, just as a little warning to you.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Ahsilaa: Thank you so very much. :) I'm glad to write these stories for you.**

**Skidney: Thank you, dear!**

**Angel of Randomosity: Good, I want all of you confused. It's more fun that way.**

* * *

River Song's True Love

London 5:02pm 22nd April, 2011

Winston Churchill sat at his desk as Malohkeh checked his blood pressure. "Not too many late nights in Gaul, I hope."

"Just the one. I had an argument with Cleopatra. Dreadful woman. Excellent dancer." Churchill commented.

"I can tell from your blood pressure." Malohkeh scoffed, taking the wrap off of Churchill's arm.

"What time do you have, doctor?"

"Two minutes past five, Caesar." Malohkeh stated, looking at his watch.

"It's always two minutes past five. Day or night, it's always two minutes past five in the afternoon. Why is that?"

"Because that is the time, Caesar."

"And the date. It's always the twenty second of April. Does it not bother you?" Churchill wondered.

"The date and the time have always been the same, Caesar. Why should it start bothering me now?"

"I want to see the Soothsayer. Where is he?"

"In the Tower, where you threw him the last time."

"Get him."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Up, now." The Doctor stood up as a guard grabbed him and drug him out of his cell, through the halls until they pushed him down in front of Winston Churchill.

"Leave us." Churchill ordered. The guards left them and Churchill glared down at the Doctor. "Tick tock goes the clock, as the old song says. But they don't, do they? The clocks never tick. Something has happened to time. That's what you say. What you never stop saying. All of history is happening at once. But what does that mean? What happened? Explain to me in terms that I can understand what happened to time."

"What else, but a stubborn woman?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home and in terrible pain. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself. Hello, Dalek." The Doctor smiled down at the ruins of a dying Dalek.

"Emergency. Emergency. Weapon system disabled. Emergency!" The dalek shrieked.

"Oh shut up!" Gene snapped and opened the top of the Dalek. "I need some information from your data core. Everything the Daleks know about the Silence." Gene whispered.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene walked through a bar, everyone turned and looked at Gene with greedy eyes. Gene folded her arms over her chest, which lifted the hem of her shirt which revealed three daggers and a gun. Everyone looked away. "I thought so." Gene scoffed. The Doctor pulled her closer, both of them wearing their Stetsons as they made it to the bar. "Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now." Gene said, grabbing a knife at her side. It wasn't going to happen, but they needed to know that Gene and the Doctor meant business.

"Who says he's here?" The barman asked. The Doctor tossed the Dalek's eyestalk onto the bar and glared at him.

"This did."

"Oh…"

"I suggest you find him." Gene stated in her deadly calm voice. "Quickly." She insisted before she and the Doctor sat down at a table, waiting. A cloaked figure sat down five minutes later.

"Father Gideon Vandaleur, former envoy of the Silence. My condolences." The Doctor frowned.

"Your what?" Vandaleur wondered.

"Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months." Gene chuckled, pointing her sonic at him and his whole body went still.

"Can I speak to the Captain, please?" The Doctor asked, looking at the person who stared out from the eyeball before they nodded and ran off. "Hello again, the Teselecta time-travelling shape-changing robot powered by miniaturized people. Never get bored of that. Long time since Berlin."

"Gene, what have you done to our systems?" Carter wondered.

"It's just a simple hack. They'll be fine if you behave. Now, this unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell me about them." Gene demanded.

"Tell you what?" Carter wondered.

"One thing. Just one. Their weakest link." The Doctor smirked.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene smirked down at the chess board and leaned back in her chair, completely at ease. The queen was glowing blue with electricity. Gene was dressed in all black, the clothes of a mercenary to keep everyone else from thinking about attacking her in the thug-filled place. The Doctor and Gene's Ganger were in the crowd watching protectively. "The crowd are getting restless. They know the Queen is your only legal move, except you've already moved it twelve times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it. That's why they call it Live Chess." Gene smirked as the man reached for it. "Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to Bishop Four alive."

"I am a dead man, unless you concede the game." Gantok stated.

"But I'm winning." Gene grinned, leaning forward.

"Name your price."

"Information." Gene raised her eyebrows.

"I work for the Silence. They would kill me." He insisted making a slashing moment across his throat.

"They're going to kill me and my Mate too, very soon. I was just going to lie down and take it, but you know what? Before I go, I'd like to know why I have to die."

"Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you."

"Dorium's dead. The Monks beheaded him at Demon's Run." Gene shrugged.

"I know. Concede the game, Sage, and I'll take you to him."

"Promise?" Gene asked seriously, her eyes narrowing. "You know what I can do if you lie."

"I swear." Gene smiled and pushed over her king in surrender. "Just to warn you, I've never lost a game of chess."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"The Seventh Transept, where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers. Watch your step. There are traps everywhere." Gantok stated, leading Gene and the Doctor through the catacombs, Gene's Ganger was behind them in a black robe, keeping herself out of sight.

"I hate rats." The Doctor commented.

"There are no rats in the transept."

"Oh, good." The Doctor sighed, taking Gene's hand in his.

"The skulls eat them." Gantok insisted. The skulls all turned to look at them. "The headless monks behead you alive, remember?"

"That's the point of beheading." Gene rolled her eyes. "The monks use a special way of beheading that keeps them from being able to die."

"Why are some of them in boxes?" The Doctor asked.

"Because some people are rich, and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always very rich." Gene opened Dorium's box and he sneezed.

"Thank you for bringing me, Gantok." The Doctor commented.

"My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you. Nobody beats me at chess." He moved forward, pulling his weapon and stepping forward. Gene's Ganger stepped on a trap and pushed Gantok into a hole.

"Gantok!" The Doctor called. "You didn't have to do that!" The Doctor protested as Gene's Ganger sealed the hole.

"He would have killed you… I couldn't have watched that." She shrugged.

"Hello? Is someone there? Ah, Doctor, Gene. Thank God it's you. The Monks, they turned on me." Dorium stated.

"Well, I'm afraid they rather did, a bit." Gene sighed.

"Give it to me straight, Doctor. How bad are my injuries?"

"Well…"

"Ha, ha! Oh, your face!"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"This is absurd. Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you." Churchill rolled his eyes.

"Because, in another reality, you and I are friends. And you sense that. Just as you sense there is something wrong with time."

"You mentioned a woman, this Gene woman."

"Yes. I'm getting to her." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What's she like? Attractive, I assume."

"Hell, in high heels." The Doctor stated with a fond smile.

"Tell me more."

"She's mine." The Doctor snapped. "She will be, and the girl responsible for this is also taken."

"She attractive as well?"

"I wouldn't know… Only Gene is beautiful to me."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Oh, it's not so bad, really, as long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the Wi-Fi down here is excellent, so I keep myself entertained."

"I need to know about the Silence." The Doctor stated.

"Who is the dark one?" Dorium wondered looking at Gene's ganger.

"The truest of friend, never mind her. Now, the Silence…"

"Oh. A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves."

"And they want me and my Mater dead." The Doctor said angrily.

"No, not really. They just don't want you to remain alive." Dorium commented.

"That's okay, then. I was a bit worried for a minute there." Gene scoffed.

"He's a man with a long and dangerous past, but your future is infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted."

"My future isn't trouble?" Gene wondered.

"Not in the way they care about…but they need you dead as well, so that you won't bring about the same end as the Doctor."

"You know, you could've told me all this the last time we met." The Doctor frowned.

"It was a busy day and I got beheaded."

"What's so dangerous about my future?"

"On the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered."

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." Gene whispered.

"Silence must fall would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Doctor will never reach Trenzalore."

"I don't understand. What's it got to do with me, with my Mate?"

"The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?" Dorium asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." The Doctor stated.

"I know what it is… I know why they need us to die." Gene said with wide eyes.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked. "I need to know."

"Are you sure? Very, very sure?" Doruim wondered.

"Of course."

"Then I shall tell you. But on your own head be it." Dorium laughed.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Surely you could deliver the messages yourselves?" Carter inquired.

"It would involve crossing our own time stream. Best not." The Doctor stated, wrapping his arm around Gene's waist.

"According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey. We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us." Carter promised them.

"Thank you." Gene smiled as she and the Doctor began to leave the room.

"Doctor, Gene, whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order just as you have always been. Is there nothing else we can do?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Why would you do this?" Churchill wondered. "Of all the things you've told me, this I find hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to see your death?"

"We had to die. We didn't have to die alone." The Doctor frowned. "Amy and Rory. The last Centurion and the girl who waited. However dark it got, I'd turn around, and there they'd be. If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. My friends have always been the best of me…of both of us."

"And did you tell them this was going to happen?"

"It would help if you didn't keep asking questions. We don't have much time." The Doctor whispered, looking at the marks on his wrist.

"And this woman you spoke of. Did you invite her?"

"Yes, she was there. River Song came twice…Gene told me about it. Everything was in place. We only had to do one more thing. We only had to die."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Well, then. Here we are at last." Gene sighed as she and the Doctor stood in front of River.

"I can't stop it. The suit's in control." River said, tears running down her face.

"You're not supposed to. This has to happen." The Doctor stated.

"Run." River warned. "Just get out… Go!"

"We did run. Running brought us here."

"I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. It's too strong."

"We know. It's okay. This is where we die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there." The Doctor nodded.

"That's me. How can I be there?" River asked.

"That's you from the future, serving time for murders you probably can't remember. Our murders." Gene told her.

"Why would you do that? Make me watch?"

"So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven."

"Please, my loves, please, please just run!" River pleaded.

"We can't."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Don't you dare. Goodbye, River." Gene and the Doctor smiled, closing their eyes and waiting. They both wince at the zapping sounds, but nothing happens.

"Hello, Sweetie."

"What have you done?" Gene asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems." River smirked.

"But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time."

"Fixed points can be rewritten."

"No, they can't. Of course they can't. Who told you that—AH!" Gene screamed as a light hit her and everything went white.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor blinked, slowly opening his eyes, seeing a fan spinning above him and hearing the sounds of a train. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Amy. "Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly." Amy stated, one of her eyes were covered.

"Amy Pond. Amelia Pond from Leadworth, please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together. We had adventures. Amelia Pond, you grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to—" He looked down to see that he was holding a model of the TARDIS in his hands. "Oh." The Doctor said with wide eyes, looking at the walls. "Oh."

"You look rubbish." Amy smiled.

"You look wonderful." The Doctor grinned back.

"So do you. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that." Amy promised, holding up a tweed jacket and a untied bow tie.

"Oh, Geronimo." The Doctor smiled, taking it from her.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Okay, you can turn round now. How do I look?" The Doctor smiled.

"Cool." Amy nodded.

"Really?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"No."

"Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! Are you a special agent boss lady? What's that mean? Not sure about the eye patch, though."

"It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see."

"And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office." The Doctor smiled.

"God, I've missed you!" Amy laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay. Hugging and missing now." The Doctor sighed, hugging her back.

"Where's Gene?" Amy asked worriedly, pulling away from him. The Doctor froze.

"I was rather hoping you could tell me that."

"You mean…no knows where she is?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"She can't be too far… I can still feel her, she's alright, alive… If she weren't, I wouldn't be talking to you. I'll find her." The Doctor swore. "Where's the Roman?"

"You mean Rory." Amy asked, turning towards her desk. "My husband Rory, yeah? That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?"

"Apparently." The Doctor said with wide eyes, the man in the drawing was far more symmetrical than Rory.

"I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering."

"Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?" The Doctor wondered.

"The lakeside."

"Lake Silencio, Utah. Gene and I died."

"But then you didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways."

"Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once." The Doctor frowned, looking out of the window on the train.

"But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?" Amy inquired.

"Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart."

"Ma'am? We're about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark." Rory called.

"Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams."

"Hello." The Doctor smiled.

"Hello, sir. Pleased to meet you." Rory nodded.

"You know." The Doctor said simply.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rory asked, his eyes betraying something close to fear. The Doctor, for a moment, sounded a lot like Gene.

"Captain Williams, best of the best. Couldn't live without him." Amy smiled as Rory left. The Doctor looked down at the sketch and laughed.

"No." The Doctor laughed.

"What is wrong?"

"Amy, you'll find your Rory. You always do. But you have to really look."

"I am looking." Amy insisted.

"Oh, my Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough."

"Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?" She asked, running her hands over his shoulders, straightening his jacket.

"Time is still passing for me. Every explosion has an epicenter. Gene and I are it. We're what's wrong."

"What's wrong with you?"

"We're still alive."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Hi, honey. I'm home." The Doctor said.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River asked, turning around, the Master was at her side.

"The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?" Kovarian asked, rolling her eye.

"Not the end of time, I've been, several times." The Master commented.

"Did my best, dear. We showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?"

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover."

"I always thought so." The Doctor shrugged.

"She mentioned you." River nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Put down that gun down."

"Did you?" The Doctor smiled.

"Eventually…but he didn't." River nodded to the Master. "Where's Gene?"

"You don't know either?" The Doctor wondered.

"She's my best friend and I've been searching since we got here and I can't find a sign of her." The Master said worriedly. "I'm worried for her. What if she didn't make it?"

"She made it, she's around." The Doctor commented. "Or else I would have killed everyone responsible for her death."

"As long as I helped, I don't care who died." The Master smiled.

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor. Who else would my True Love be?"

"It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that."

"Double date? I know a great restaurant from the sixties that Gene would love to go to again." River grinned.

"I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long I'm alive, time is dying. Because of you, River."

"Because I refused to kill my best friend, my 'True Love' according to the Aurorans."

"Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet. Come here, you." The Doctor said, reaching for her arm.

"Get him!" Amy shouted. Soldiers pulled the Doctor back.

"I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch." River stated. The Doctor broke free and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me. Get him off me! Doctor, no. Let go! Please Doctor, let go!" River shouted.

"It's moving. Time's moving!"

"Get him off me! Doctor!" River screamed as the Master grabbed the Doctor, trying to pull him away.

"I'm sorry, River. It's the only way." For a moment the two of them were back on the lakeside before they were back.

"Cuff him."

"Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again." The Doctor stated.

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing you and Gene."

"And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way."

"I didn't say there was, sweetie."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"What's this? Oh, it's as timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?"

"We did…" The Master said.

"I'm the child of the TARDIS. I understand the physics." River agreed.

"But that's all you've got, a distress beacon."

"I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. The Doctor and Gene are dying. Please, please help."

"Master! River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me." The Doctor scoffed. "Especially you, calling for help, some Master you are." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell him. Just tell him, River." Amy insisted as she and Rory ran to the top of the pyramid.

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you and Gene. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without the both of you, but the universe doesn't agree." The Master told him.

"No one can help me or Gene. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating."

"I can't let you die." River insisted.

"But I have to die."

"How can you just give up knowing your Mate will die as well?" the Master asked, appalled. "She's my best friend. She's second only to my Mate, how can you just let her die."

"And you… Gene would be appalled at you giving up." River snapped. "You mean so much to us. You're my best friend and you and Gene are the only reasons why I'm alive and why I have Koschei in my life. I owe you both everything."

"River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die."

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you and Gene."

"More than every living thing in the universe?"

"Yes." River insisted.

"River, River, why do you had have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud." The Doctor shot a glare at Amy and Rory.

"I'm not sure I completely understand." Rory said slowly.

"We got married and had a kid and that's her and our son-in-law."

"Okay."

"Amy, uncuff me now." The Doctor ordered. She uncuffed him and he stretched out slightly. "River…I need to tell you something, and if you really are my 'True Love' as the Aurora's would call you, then you'll listen closely and you will do as I say."

"I don't understand."

"Oh…just listen. I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said." The Doctor said before he took a step forward and whispered into River's ear. "Look into my eye." The Doctor told her before backing up slightly. She looked into his eye and saw Gene and the Doctor dancing inside, Stetsons and all. Both of them smiled and waved at her. "I just told you my name." The Doctor lied. "Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You are indeed the best friend I've ever had and I have to ask you to do something for me. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way." The Doctor said, holding his hand out.

He finally understood now, Gene's relationship with the Master had always seemed so complex to him. The Master could have done horrible things and she'd forgive him. He could get her to do the stupidest things and she wouldn't care. They had always been so close their whole lives, and now he understood that sort of friendship. He saw it in River and knew they would forever be great friends.

"Come here, sweetie." River smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight, warm embrace. "You keep running…never stop." River grinned gently. She kissed his cheek as the whole world went white.

The Doctor was hit with a shot and fell down. Gene fell to her knees as she was shot as well. Then River shot the Doctor again, killing him. "Doctor! Please…" Gene's Ganger pleaded. She wanted it over and done. She had lived and loved, but knew she'd never again be completely loved, and she couldn't stand the idea of it. "Please…" She was shot and she fell to the ground, dead.

_Tick tock goes the clock, he gave all he could give. Tick tock goes the clock, now prison waits for River_.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Who's carrying me? I demand to know. I'm a head, I have rights. I want my doors open this time. I demand that my doors are open." Dorium protested. His door opened and he looked at two cloaked figured. "Is it you? It is, isn't it. It is you, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you possibly have escaped?"

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Cater wondered. The Doctor and Gene left before Gene ran back in and sat down on the other side of the Teselecta.

"Actually, thinking about it… I've calculated all of the damage that ship can take and the amount of damage the Apollo spacesuit can do and I think I've got a brilliant plan, if you're willing to help." Gene grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

The Doctor and Gene took of their cloaks in sync, pulling each other close. "The Teselecta. A Doctor in a Doctor suit. Time said I had to be on that beach, so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat." The Doctor smiled.

"So you're going to do this? Let them all think you're dead?" Dorium wondered.

"It's the only way, then they can all forget us. We got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows." Gene commented.

"And Doctor Song, in prison all her days?" Dorium wondered.

"Ha! Please, the Master's with her all the time, she hardly spends time in her cell…and when she does…well… Never mind that." The Doctor said, his nose wrinkling.

"So many secrets, Doctor. I'll help you keep them, of course." Dorium promised.

"Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?" Gene rolled her eyes.

"But you're fools nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you. The fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the Eleventh, and the question. Not to mention the choice and the fall of the Sage."

"Goodbye, Dorium." Gene and the Doctor saluted him and walked away.

"The first question. The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life! Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who!?" Dorium shouted after them.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Gene and the Doctor stood on the side of the lake, far away from the others and watched. Gene and the Doctor cried silently, knowing that on that boat one person really had died and was being burned. "She was just like you, you know…? So brave." The Doctor whispered, kissing the top of Gene's head. "She'd do anything for anyone."

"She didn't have to do what she did." Gene cried into the Doctor's jacket.

"You don't have to do half of the things you do…but you do them anyway." The Doctor smiled gently.

"In the end, she was too much like me…I think."

"She wouldn't have been happy. I never could have made her happy." The Doctor frowned.

"That's not your fault." Gene sighed, pulling him close before the pair of them walked back to their TARDIS in silence…respecting the fallen Ganger.

Respecting Gene.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**Skidney: Thank you, dear!**

**Angel of Randomosity: You were crying? Why? What did I do? :/ Sorry... **

**Skidney: Thank you ever so much.**

**502: She had to die...she was sad... I couldn't let her live sad...sorry.**

* * *

Interlude: Nightmare and Reality

Gene tossed and turned in bed, slipping out of the Doctor's arms as she did so. Her eyebrows pulled together as the terrible nightmare took its toll on her. Her body twitched and sweat dewed her forehead. Her breathing grew heavy and labored.

"No…no…don't…please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Gene muttered in her sleep, her head thrashing back and forth. "Stop… Stop!" Gene shouted and sat up, her eyes wide. She desperately tried to cling onto the nightmare, to have some idea as to what it meant, but it slipped away.

"Gene?" The Doctor asked concernedly, sitting up and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm…not…sure." Gene whispered, tears running down her face as she tried to calm the thrumming of her startled hearts.

"Another nightmare?" The Doctor wondered, kissing the top of her head as she leaned against his bare chest, listening to his hearts beat and closing her eyes. She loved the sound of the Doctor's heartbeat, in fact, it was the very first thing she noticed about him when she'd first met him as a human. She'd known his heartbeat better than anyone else. It comforted her to hear it, pressed against her ear. It made her realize she wasn't alone, that someone was there to comfort her…and besides, the sound itself was calming, like slow, steady music.

"Yes…worse this time." Gene frowned.

"They're just nightmares, baby." The Doctor promised, running his hands through her hair as he kissed her temple gently.

"I'm starting to forget the different between nightmare and reality." Gene murmured. "When I'm in the dream it feels so real. Like I'm there… Like here never existed."

"Can you remember any of it?" The Doctor wondered.

"That's the problem… I can't." Gene frowned, pulling herself closer to that heartbeat, feeling herself calming down, relaxing. Her tears had gone and her breathing had slowed.

"Honey…they'll go away, I promise. Never forget what's real, Gene. I'm real, this is real. And I will _always _be here for you… I just wish I could fight the monsters for you."

"You could never defeat this monster." Gene whispered.

"Why is that?" The Doctor inquired.

"Because I think the monster's me." Gene shivered and pulled herself closer, taking in the Doctor's scent, everything she could to get her mind off what was so far away, something she couldn't quite remember.

"You'd never be a monster." The Doctor promised, holding her tightly. "You're too good…" he kissed her temple. "Too pure…" he kissed her forehead. "Too sweet…" he kissed her cheek. "And far too stubbornly strong-hearted." He promised before pressing a loving kiss to her lips. "I love you…" He whispered before kissing her again, pulling her as close as possible with the barrier of clothes between them. Gene straddled his lap and kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. "Oh God…Gene… If you keep doing that I won't be able to—"

"I know." Gene whispered, her forehead pressed against his.

"Are you sure…? You're upset and I don't want to—" The Doctor started but was interrupted by a sweet, tender kiss.

"Right now…what I need is love, and I know you know how to make me feel cherished beyond everything else in the entire universe… Right now, that's what I need." Gene whispered. "Make love to me?"

"I can do that…" The Doctor smiled gently before kissing her lovingly. Slowly he twisted her, laying her flat on her back in the bed, hovering over her. He slowly ran his hands down her sides, until he reached her knee and hitched her leg around his waist. He released her lips and whispered into her ear gently. "I love you…so much." He swore to her, before he started to worship her skin.

The Doctor would take his time and make sure that every inch of her felt all of the love in the universe. He needed her to know she was loved and cherished more than everything else in the world. It made his hearts break to know she was having nightmares and that she felt like she was the monster in them, that she was the problem. In his mind he could sense that Gene was starting to doubt herself, starting to fall apart at the seams as he had a while ago… Gene had been there for him and he would be there for her, no matter what happened, no matter how she felt about herself or what she'd done, he would be there and he would love her unconditionally as she had for him.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: A little bit of cuteness to tide you over. :)**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon: I'm sorry for making you cry...well not entirely, but I am sort of sorry if that makes it any better. I can't just change the future, it's a fixed point in time, sorry.**

**Time-LadyMararder: I'll miss the ganger as well, she was so smart. I love Skillet! And I love Korn. They are both pretty epic, though I love Skillet more... :)**

**502: Everyone's got a monster inside. Why? Do you think she's the monster?**

**Skidney: Thank you! :)**

* * *

The Doctor, the Sage, the Widow, and the Wardrobe

A woman heard a scream and a loud thump as she rode on her bike down the street. She jumped at the sound and fell off of her bike as something hit the ground with a thud. She slowly got up and walked towards the crater in the earth where a spacesuit sat

"Hello? Hello? Hello, are you all right?" Madge called.

"Ow..." The Doctor moaned gently.

"Are you hurt? Did you fall? Where did you fall from?" Madge wondered, looking up at the sky.

"Helmet." The Doctor muttered.

"All right, just just let me. I don't want to hurt you." Madge said, gingerly lifting the visor on the helmet to see lots of dark brown hair. "Oh."

"I can't see. I'm blind!" The Doctor shouted. "I can't be blind… I need to see Gene, I like Gene, she's beautiful."

"Oh no, love, no. I think you've just got your helmet on backwards. How did you manage that?" Madge wondered, her eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"I got dressed in a hurry." The Doctor sighed heavily.

"Can I help you?

"I need to find a box…a police telephone box, and Gene, not in that order, but it could be in that order." The Doctor commented.

"Okay…um… Stay here and I'll bring 'round the car, alright."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

Madge stopped the car by running into a pole. "Ow! Did we just bump into something?" The Doctor asked.

"No, no." Madge insisted, getting out and moving to help the Doctor out of the car.

"We seemed to bump into quite a lot of things." The Doctor complained.

"Well, a lot of things get in the way. It's hardly my fault. You need to take that silly thing off." Madge commented, pulling him out and helping him stand up.

"Can't. Impact suit. It's still repairing me."

"Repairing you?" Madge wondered with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well, you know, that's the idea." The Doctor groaned.

"Won't it repair you all back to front?"

"No. No."

"Well, that's good." Madge said, leading the Doctor into a street lamp. "Oh, that's a street lamp."

"Yes, I got that impression."

"Round this way. Don't you want me to take you to hospital or something? You're welcome to come to our house." Madge promised as they made it to the Police Box.

"No, no, no. I'm fine. I just need to find the, er, the key."

"Do you want me to do it with a pin? I'm good with a pin." Madge said, pulling her pin out of her hair.

"Multi-dimensional, triple encoded temporal interface. Not really susceptible to pointy things."

'Got it." Madge said, opening it with ease.

"Okay. Suddenly the last nine hundred years of time travel seem that bit less secure. Thank you for taking care of me. You didn't have to, you know. You've been very kind." The Doctor stated.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's Christmas Eve. No one should be alone at Christmas." Madge insisted with wide eyes.

"What did you say your name was?" The Doctor inquired.

"Madge. Madge Arwell."

"If there's anything that I can do for you, let me know." The Doctor promised.

"How?"

"I don't know. Make a wish. That usually works. Gene does good with that. She's like a fairy god-mother. She can make everyone feel loved and safe."

"Does wishing really help?"

"It did for me. You're here, aren't you? Well, don't wait around here. Just off you go home. I'll just go and, and wait inside here." The Doctor said, walking into the box and hitting the inside of the small box.  
"Ow! Wrong one. Do you think we could try again?"

"Oh…sure." Madge grinned, helping him out and turning him around. She helped him to the car when suddenly there was a noise that she'd never heard before. She turned around to see the box had moved closer.

"Gene…" The Doctor said. The door to the box opened and Madge looked at the girl who stepped out with wide eyes. She was beautiful and petit with her hair pulled up, little curls handing out of a braided bun. A long, flowing grey dress accented her curves and made her eyes shine brighter.

"What have you done this time?" Gene sighed, walking forward and holding onto the Doctor's hands. "Thank you, Madge." Gene smiled warmly at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name." Gene grinned and shook Madge's hand. "If you ever need anything, I promise I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm always there when people need me, especially when they are so kind to my husband." Gene kissed Madge's cheek before she helped the Doctor forwards. "What have you done this time?"

"I'm so glad you're here, they blew the place up and I fell and it hurt."

"I was in the control room while they blew it up, I had to fly like a mad person to get here." Gene said as she helped the Doctor into the TARDIS and closing the door.

"I knew you'd find me."

"Alright, stand still." Gene said, scanning him with her sonic. "You're healed fully, thank god you got the suit on when you did." Gene said before pulling the helmet off of his head.

"I can see! I was worried I'd never see your face again." The Doctor grinned. Gene grabbed him and pulled him forward to kiss him.

"I love you." Gene whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." The Doctor grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Take that ridiculous suit off, we have places to go and a woman to help." Gene chuckled.

"What? I could have died…I need…comfort."

"Oh? And how should I comfort you?' Gene asked her hands running through his hair, knowing exactly what it did to him.

"I can think of…one or two ways." The Doctor smiled, glad to hear Gene laugh again. She'd had terrible nightmares over the past month, but it warmed his hearts to see her smile and hear her laugh. It gladdened him that he'd made her happier again.

"Come on, my love…let's get you out of those clothes.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Will Father be here? Well, he will, won't he? You said he'd meet us at the house." Lilly stated.

"He'll be here. Of course he will. You don't need to keep asking about it." Madge said, defensive in an instant. The door unlocked and both Lilly and Cyril's eyes widened.

"Father!" They called.

"Sorry, it's the door. It's developed a fault." The Doctor called back.

"Oh, hello? Mr. Cardew?" Madge inquired.

"Let me do this, trust me." Gene chuckled before the door pulled open, not falling despite it's broken hinges.

"There we go. Well, come in. In you come." The Doctor grinned.

"Mind your step. Now, don't worry. The back door is still, broadly speaking, operational. My husband hasn't messed with that one yet." Gene rolled her eyes as she closed the door. "Might want to be careful with the front door though."

"Are you American?" Cyril wondered.

"Of course I'm American." Gene grinned. "Americans are cool…dear God… I sound like you." She said looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Very cool. Right then, may I take your cases?" The Doctor wondered.

"Thank you." Madge sighed, putting hers down.

"Thank you." Cyril nodded.

"Thank you." Lilly grinned.

"Lovely. Would you mind carrying them for me? I need to show you 'round." The Doctor headed for the stairs.

"Oh no, wait!" Madge called.

"Sorry, he does that." Gene chuckled, grabbing the children's cases.

"Who are you?" Madge asked.

"We're the caretakers." Gene smiled as she walked up the stairs after the Doctor, who took the heavier case from her instantly.

"But you're not Mr. Cardew."

"I agree." The Doctor smiled and nodded, taking Gene's free hand into his own.

"I don't understand. Are you the new caretakers?"

"Usually called the Doctor. Or the Caretaker or Get Off This Planet. Though, strictly speaking, that probably isn't a name." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"I'm Gene, or Kaya, or the Sage, whatever you wish to call me." Gene smiled gently. "Hello, Madge Arwell."

"Hello." Madge said, a little bit shocked that the girl knew her name.

"And Cyril Arwell. And Lily Arwell. Now, come on, come on. Lots to see. Whistle stop tour. Take notes, there will be questions." The Doctor grinned, leading them around the house.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"We sleep up there. Stay away. Beware of panthers." The Doctor warned.

"Panthers?" Lilly wondered.

"They're terrifying. Have you never seen panthers? Cyril!" The Doctor called as they walked on.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Lily and Cyril's room. I'm going to be honest, masterpiece. The ultimate bedroom. The Doctor and I worked on it for a whole hour. It's amazing." Gene beamed, something stirring in her hearts. Children, God how she loved them.

"A sciencey wiencey workbench. A jungle. A maze. A window disguised as a mirror. A mirror disguised as a window. Selection of torches for midnight feasts and secret reading. Zen garden, mysterious cupboard, zone of tranquility, rubber wall, dream tank, exact model of the rest of the house, not quite to scale."

"I apologize for that, I haven't carved anything in centuries…the left stairwell rail is off a bit…sorry."

"Dolls with comical expressions, the Magna Carta, a foot spa, Cluedo, a yellow fort." The Doctor continued, whizzing around the room like an overexcited child.

"Where are the beds?" Cyril woundered.

"Well, I couldn't fit everything in. There had to be sacrifices. Anyway, who needs beds when you've got—" he pulled a lever and hammocks fell from the ceiling. "Hammocks! I know."

"But how do you get on?"

"Watch and learn, kid." Gene put his arm out in front of him to stop him.

"Trust me, maybe I should do it." Gene warned him.

"Okay…" The Doctor smiled. Gene ran and jumped with all the grace of an angel and landed in the hammock, perfectly situated from head to toe.

"Cool."

"Oh she is amazing, you'll love breakfast tomorrow, she is absolutely—"

"Can you please stop talking? Can you please just stop!" Madge shouted.

"Sorry." The Doctor whispered. Gene got out of her hammock and wrapped her arm around the Doctor's waist.

"Children, go downstairs."

"Why?" Lilly wondered.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Just please go downstairs!" Madge ordered.

"You don't need to shout." Lilly said as they left.

"Why are you doing all this?" Madge inquired.

"We're just trying to take care of things. We're the caretakers."

"That's not what caretakers do." Madge shook her head.

"Then why are they called caretakers if they don't take care of people?" Gene wondered.

"Their father's dead." Madge stated seriously.

"I'm sorry." Gene frowned.

"Lily and Cyril's father, my husband, is dead and they don't know yet, because if I tell them now, then Christmas will always be what took their father away from them, and no one should have to live like that. Of course, when the Christmas period is over, I shall. I don't know why I keep shouting at them."

"Because every time you see them happy, you remember how sad they're going to be, and it breaks your heart." Gene responded.

"Mother, come and see! Lilly called from below.

"Mother! You've got to see this!" Cyril agreed.

"Because what's the point in them being happy now if they're going to be sad later?" The Doctor asked.

"Mother!"

"Mother, are you coming?" Lilly wondered.

"The answer is, of course, because they are going to be sad later." Gene finished.

"Are you two…parents?" Madge wondered.

"Yeah, we have a boy." Gene smiled fondly.

"Where is he?" Madge asked, the two people in front of her were too young to have an adult child. He should be with them.

"All grown up, off on his own adventures. He visits. Now, we'd better get downstairs. I think they may have found the main sitting room." The Doctor smiled.

"Mother!" Cyril called.

"I repaired it." The Doctor grinned.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"You were lying about the panthers." Lilly said, walking in on Gene and the Doctor working on a group of wires together.

"Famous last words." The Doctor grinned.

"Why have you got a phone box in your room?" Lilly inquired.

"It's not a phone box, it's my wardrobe. I've just painted it to look like a phone box." The Doctor said, patting the box fondly. Gene rolled her eyes and chuckled gently.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Rewiring." Gene stated.

"Why would you rewire a wardrobe?"

"Have you seen the way I dress?" The Doctor asked and Lilly giggled gently.

"Who are you? Really, who are you two?" An alarm beeped in Gene's hand and she looked up at Lilly.

"Your brother, where is he?"

"Still in bed, asleep." Lilly told them truthfully. Gene could see the honesty and smiled, looking down.

"Okay. Faulty, then." Gene sighed, continuing her work but the alarm beeped again.

"You're sure he's still in bed?" The Doctor inquired.

"We better go check….wouldn't want him wandering off and getting hurt." Gene said worriedly. Lilly led the Doctor and Gene to her room.

"See?" Lilly asked, pointing.

"Sh." The Doctor stated, walking forward and pulling the blanket off of the hammock.

"Oh, he's good. The old bear and duvet, eh? Classic."

"Jack used to do that all the time." Gene chuckled.

"Who's Jack?"

"Our son." The Doctor stated fondly. He missed his son and so did Gene. It had been nearly a month since his last visit and the Doctor was sure he'd beat the hell out of Jack for worrying Gene so much. She was already having enough trouble with nightmares, she didn't need to be worrying about her son on top of it, but, he supposed, she was a mother and that's what they did.

"You have son? Is he a toddler?"

"No… He's all grown up." Gene smiled gently.

"That's not possible, you're so young."

"I haven't been called young in five centuries, thanks for that." Gene grinned at her. "A thousand years old and still young." Gene beamed.

"That's impossible."

"Who's to say what is possible and what isn't? The world isn't 'possible' but here we are. Come on, let's go." The Doctor insisted.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Technically, we're not anywhere. We've flown into the Time Vortex. You've what you wanted. Those idiots down there can burn your old home and you'll be safe out here. But these people helped you, and they're in my protection. Now help them. My Mate is here and we will get back safe and sound. How do we get home?" The Doctor demanded, wrapping his arm around Gene protectively.

"Think." The Queen said.

"Sorry? What?"

"She must only think." The Queen insisted.

"Madge, did you hear that? You said it, but did you hear it? You've got to think." Gene told her, putting her hand on Madge's arm.

"Think what?"

"Think of home. Just picture it, feel it! You have to really feel it. Can you do that? Your mind is controlling this vessel. You can fly us all back for Christmas." Gene smiled at her.

"My head is full of trees, Caretaker. Can't you fly us home?" Madge asked, her voice rising slightly.

"I don't have a home to think of. And to be quite honest I'm really old and I never felt like I belonged in my home. I don't have a place to fly us, Madge. My home is right next to the Doctor, and he's right here. I would be of no use, even though I'm a woman who would have an explosive amount of brain capacity to fly this ship I wouldn't have the emotional influence you do because the Doctor is by my side. You really need to feel it, Madge. Everything about home that you miss until you can't bear it. Until you almost burst."

"Till it hurts. Is that what you mean, Gene? Till it hurts." Madge wondered.

"Yes. Yes." Gene nodded. Madge took a telegram out of her pocket and held it tight. "I'm so sorry…"

"Well then, home in time for Christmas!" Madge shouted before the dome shook.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" Lilly wondered. Gene wrapped her arms around both of the children, keeping them steady.

"Show them! Show them! Ha!" The Doctor smiled as a window opened up. "The Time Vortex. Your mother is flying a forest through the Time Vortex. Be a little impressed. What are you going home for? What's pulling you there? Please, try. Please, think." Images of Reg's life began to fill the vortex.

"Reg!" Madge called.

"Daddy!" Cyril beamed.

"My Reg!" Madge whimpered.

"That's it, focus on Reg. Be careful, but focus on him." The Doctor warned.

"Oh, I don't know."

"How did you meet? You and Reg. Tell me how you met." Gene pleaded, not wanting the children to see something terrible.

"He followed me home. I worked in the dairy. He always used to follow me home." Madge cried happy tears.

"Look at Father. He looks so young." Lilly grinned.

"He said he'd keep on following me till I married him. Didn't like to make a scene."

"Just stay focused. Think of home. This thing, it works psychically. It'll find a signal and lock on." A bomber appeared in the vortex and Gene attempted to pull the children away, to spare them, but they didn't budge.

"No. No, please. Don't show me that. Please don't show me that!" Madge pleaded her tears going sad in an instant.

"Is that Daddy's plane?" Cyril asked.

"Please, I don't want to see that! Please!"

"No, no, no, no, no, Madge. Don't break the signal now. We can't break it now. I'm sorry, Madge."

"Not the night he died. I don't want to see him die!" Madge screamed.

"What do you mean, the night he died?" Lilly asked, her heart broken.

"Oh please don't make me watch him die!" Madge cried.

"Mummy? Is Daddy dead? Mummy!" Cyril asked.

"Hold on!" Gene shouted, pulling the children tightly against her. She had no idea how it happened, but the Doctor made it across the room and wrapped his arms around her tightly, protectively. The ship crashed and Gene fell, directly on top of the Doctor, the children safe in her arms. "Hello, my love."

"Hello, beautiful." The Doctor grinned back as the children got up. The Doctor gently helped Gene to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I promise."

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"Go outside." Gene whispered.

"What?" The Doctor wondered. They had just gotten into the TARDIS, safe and sound, why would they go back out when Gene was finally safe? Gene took his hand and they walked outside.

"Ah, I get it now." The Doctor commented, seeing Madge looking at them and the TARDIS.

"Of course. It's you, isn't it? My spaceman angel, with his head on backwards."

"How do I look the right way round?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Funnier." Madge laughed.

"Okay." The Doctor sighed disappointedly.

"I think you look ravishing." Gene promised, kissing his cheek.

"And you, you're the beautiful woman from the box, my fairy god-mother." Madge chuckled.

"Well, I've been told that I'm very good making dreams come true." Gene grinned.

"You knew my name…how?"

"The Doctor and I, we share a psychic link. I practically live in his head, so when you told him your name I heard it as well."

"Oh…okay… So you came back."

"Well, you were there for me when I had a bad day. Always like to return a favor. Got a bit glitchy in the middle there, but it sort of worked out in the end. Story of my life." The Doctor chuckled.

"And I could never forget to help someone who helped my Mate." Gene smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Madge grinned.

"Oh, you did it all yourself, Madge Arwell. But thanks for thanking me." The Doctor chuckled.

"Now, the last time I saw you, I went back the next day, but the police box had gone."

"Yeah. You want to see how it's done?" Gene asked with a wide smile.

"No. I want you to stay for Christmas, please."

"Ah, well, you see, things to do, people to see." The Doctor insisted.

"Of course. Yes. Family of your own." Madge nodded slowly.

"Well, no, actually…" The Doctor said slowly.

"But, you said you had a son."

"It's difficult…he doesn't always show up in the right order, we usually have to wait for him to find us…" Gene frowned.

"But there must be people who love you. Friends. I know you must have friends, both of you are so kind."

"No. Well, yes, but. It's a long story. But they all think we're dead. Never mind. Anyway, watch my box do its thing. It's really cool. You'll love it."

"No. No one should be alone at Christmas." Madge insisted.

"I'm fine. I don't mind. I'm really very good at being alone, I've got Gene and—"

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about your friends. You can't let them think that you're dead. Not at Christmas." Madge stated.

"It's complicated. Very complicated. It's far too complicated to explain right now."

"You must tell them. At once. Off you go." Madge said in a very stern, motherly tone.

"Yes, Mum. I'll think about it." The Doctor sighed like a scolded child and kissed her on the cheek.

"How do you live with him?" Madge asked Gene. "He's such a child."

"Believe me, being an adult is no fun if you can't be a little childish sometimes." Gene grinned before kissing Madge's other cheek.

"Now, eyes on the box." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, Caretaker? What if I require you and your lovely Mate again?"

"Make a wish." Gene smiled. "It worked well last time." Gene winked and got onto the TARDIS. Madge watched with wide eyes as the TARDIS disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Reg asked.

"That was just the Caretaker and his Mate returning to the Time Vortex. It's a lovely place. I've been there myself. Shall we go downstairs?" Madge asked with a warm smile.

* * *

**One more chapter...**

**The real question is, do you get spoilers at the end or not?**

**Only 100 gets a spoiler.**

**Much Love to you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone!**

**So, here we are. You and me on the last chapter of this story.**

**If you haven't read it on my blog already I have announce that the sequel may take a little while to come out. It's not that I don't love you, because I do, it's because I'm waiting for an epic cover, so I have a few people working on them at the moment. I have found someone who's really good at these things and I'm sure he'll help me out with it and it will be worth the wait, but I won't have anything posted for a new story for probably a week or so, which shouldn't panic you too much...or it really will with the way this chapter ends, but whatever. Besides I am catching up to the show really quickly, so my story's going to have to slow down anyway, right? Might as well slow it down a little bit now.**

**Thank you to all of the favorite, followers, and reviewers. I'm really disappointed that we didn't hit 100 before this chapter came out, but I guess I'll still give a spoiler if we hit 100 by this time Friday. I'm feeling very giving at the moment...something about this chapter I think... Anyway, see you soon in The Ultimate Sin, where everything will be answered.**

**I**** don't own Doctor Who...**

**To the Reviewer(s):**

**I'msorrymylove: I liked the episode, but I did feel like writing all of the technical stuff... I got bored, so stuff happened faster.**

**Skidney: I love your use of the word 'Fantastic' very 9.**

**KatieTheBaka: Ha-ha It's all good. I know how the internet can be.**

* * *

Merry Christmas

"Doctor?" Gene asked gently.

"Where do you want to go? I promise you a proper Christmas this time." The Doctor whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"The Ponds." Gene said, not sure if that was too much to ask or not.

"Nothing is too much to ask when it comes from you. I'd do anything for you." The Doctor promised, kissing her cheek before flipping a switch. Gene left the room only to come back a moment later in a red dress that looked very much so in the spirit of Christmas. She took the Doctor's hand and he kissed the back of her hand before they walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor walked up to the blue door and knocked on it gently.

"Ah! If that is more carol singers, I have a water pistol! You don't want to be all wet on a night like this." Amy shouted, opening the door and freezing for a minute, looking at Gene and the Doctor. She shot the Doctor in the chest.

"Not absolutely sure how long…" The Doctor began.

"Two years?" Amy stated, squirting him three times.

"Okay. Fair point." The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"So, you're not dead…" Amy said, looking him up and down.

"And a happy New Year!" The Doctor beamed.

"River told us." Amy glared at him.

"Well, of course she did." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"She's a good girl. Gene's called a few times as well."

"Gene…" The Doctor looked at her seriously.

"I couldn't just…let go. I'm sorry." Gene frowned. He couldn't stay mad at her.

"Well? I'm not going to hug first." Amy insisted.

"Nor am I." The Doctor agreed. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking past each other until their eyes met, they laughed and they hugged tightly.

"Mr. Pond! Guess who's coming for dinner?" Amy called.

"Whoa. Not dead, then." Rory beamed.

"Rory!" Gene ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"We've done that." Amy commented.

"Oh. Hello, Gene… How are you?" Rory inquired, holding her tightly.

"We're about to have Christmas dinner. Joining us?" Amy asked the pair of them.

"If it's no trouble." The Doctor said simply.

"There's a place set for you and Gene." Rory nodded.

"But you didn't know we were coming. Why would you set us a place?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, because we always do. It's Christmas, you moron." Amy said, waving her squirt gun at him.

"Come on." Rory insisted.

"Gosh that's a lovely dress, Gene." Amy beamed as they led her to the dining room.

"One second." Gene walked back to the front door and grabbed the Doctor's arm a happy tear running down his face. "Come on, you." She smiled and led him after Amy and Rory.

"Gene!" The Master called as soon as the Doctor and Gene had walked into the dining room. He hugged Gene tightly as River pulled the Doctor into a warm hug.

"Hello, sweeties." River grinned, kissing both of their cheeks.

"There are seven seats." Gene commented, looking at the table that was set.

"Yeah, we have one more on the way, sorry. They're a bit late." Rory said, looking down at his watch. "Just like his father." Rory scoffed.

"Not a completely bad thing." Amy protested.

"Well, actually it sort of can be." There was a loud pop and Gene's eyes widened, turning around to look at the new arrival.

"Merry Christmas, mom." Jack said, looking at her. It wasn't the older Jack, it was the young Jack, the Jack who had left the TARDIS ready to explore the universe on his own.

"Jack…" Gene whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Come here, mom." He smiled, running forward and wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up and swinging her around, kissing her cheek.

"God I missed you!" Gene cried into his shoulder before pulling back and kissing his cheek. "Are you alright?

"I'm fine, mom, I promise I'm perfectly fine." Jack agreed, kissing his mother's forehead and holding her close.

"My poor boy, you're so thin. Have you been eating at all?"

"I promise I eat." Jack chuckled, pulling away. "But I do miss your delicious food."

"You should stay for a while…maybe? Please?"

"I'd love to." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He turned to his father with open arms, but then he saw the Doctor's scowl. "What did I do, dad?"

"If you _ever _make your mother wait to see you for that long again you'll wish you'd never been born. Do you have any idea how worried she's been?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"I'm sorry…I just saw her yesterday…and two days before that… I guess my timing relative to hers could be better. I promise, I'll work on it, sir." Jack said, knowing not to mess with his father when he was angry, especially when it involved his mother.

"Come here." The Doctor smiled, holding open his arms. Jack moved forward and hugged his father tightly.

"Alright, enough with the angst, there's food on the table now." Amy called, smiling as everyone settled down around the table. The food was passed around from person to person as conversations started to flow.

"Where've you been?" River asked Jack.

"I been around Earth mainly, traveling, doing some work with Abraham Lincoln. He's alive because of me, you know."

"Really?" The Master smiled.

"Yeah, nearly got himself killed when he was little."

"Oh, with the axe?" Gene wondered.

"Exactly! You've heard that story? It was supposed to be kept secret."

"Abraham had a crush on me." Gene winked. She took a bite of her food as Jack continued to explain his travels in America, which delighted Gene, even though he was far away he was still close to home.

"So what have you two been up to?" Amy asked Gene and the Doctor.

"Oh, this and that. Saved a man from dying in a plane crash, took up the housekeeping—Gene, are you alright?" The Doctor asked suddenly, feeling Gene's uneasiness.

"I'll be right back, excuse me."

"Are you sure you're—"

"I'm fine, keep talking!" Gene called heading up the stairs.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked worriedly, starting to stand.

"She'll be fine." River promised.

"Alright…" Jack said, slowing sitting back down.

"So you saved a man, anything else?" Rory wondered.

"Well, we helped Craig beat the Cybermen."

"How is Craig?" Amy asked with a huge smile.

"He's good, they've got a kid now, his name's Stormageddon, well…he's really called Alfie." The Doctor said.

"Where are you going, Rory?" Amy wondered as Rory got up from the table.

"I'm going to check on Gene."

"Always a nurse."

"Always." Rory agreed, going up the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Gene? Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you crying? Can I come in?"

"I'm not…oh, I am crying… Yeah, Rory, it's fine." Gene answered. Rory opened the door to see Gene sitting on the edge of the tub, tears running down her face. She was looking down at her wet hand with confusion.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Rory asked, sitting next to her.

"I just felt a little ill for a moment." Gene commented.

"Why are you crying? Did you have a vision…? I know how those can upset you."

"I…I don't remember." Gene looked down. "I don't think I had a vision. Why would I cry? I was just frustrated that I felt sick, I never feel sick. Terrible day to be sick, with all your friends around."

"Does your head hurt? I could get you aspirin—"

"No, aspirin's poisonous to Time Lords…I think I'll be alright, just…needed to sit down for a minute…I think it might have been the food."

"Well, don't tell Amy that, she'll be very cross." Rory chuckled. Gene giggled gently as Rory took her hand. "Come on, feel like going back down?"

"Yeah, thanks Rory." Gene said as he helped her up.

"Why didn't the Doctor come after you?"

"I told him not to… He knows better than to fight me when I'm angry."

"You're angry with him."

"Eh, no, but he's been obscenely protective for the past month, don't know why…ever since I had that terrible nightmare." Gene shook her head. "I love him to death, but he's being very weirdly protective, can't figure out why."

"He loves you more than everything. He's just trying to make sure you're alright." Rory said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"True." Gene smiled. They walked into the dining room and Rory helped Gene into her seat.

"Are you alright, mom?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Have you been crying?" The Doctor asked tenderly, cupping her cheek.

"I'm fine."

"But you've been crying." The Master insisted.

"I'm alright!" Gene insisted. "I was just frustrated…and feeling ill and I guess I just… I don't know." Gene chuckled and shook her head.

"Gene stand up." River stated.

"Why?"

"Stand up, Gene." The Master agreed.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, wrapping his arm around Gene's waist as they both stood. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure anything is." River said, taking a scanner out of her bag. "But, I do need to check this."

"Check what?" The Doctor asked. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Quit panicking… I'm fine."

"Crying, feeling sick, nightmares…you're not alright…well you're not _normal_." River chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked as River held her scanner in front of Gene's stomach.

"Merry Christmas, sweeties." River smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Gene inquired.

"You're pregnant." The Master smiled.

"What?" Amy laughed. "I though you said you couldn't… Oh my God, that's wonderful." Amy giggled and hugged Gene and the Doctor tightly.

"Gene, that's why he's been protective." Rory commented. "He noticed, but he didn't know that he knew."

"Doctor…" Gene turned to face him. The Doctor smiled and pulled her forward, holding her tightly.

"You are so amazing." The Doctor whispered, kissing her cheek.

"You're happy?" Gene asked with a joyous smile, tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm happy…how could I not be you silly, wonderful, beautiful woman." The Doctor pulled her into a kiss.

"I going to be a big brother." Jack said with wide eyes. "I get to be a brother." Jack beamed.

"I'm twice an uncle now." The Master grinned as the Doctor swung Gene around in a circle.

"Why aren't you a father?" Amy wondered. "I mean, I know you two are very, touchy." Amy commented looking at her daughter and son-in-law.

"We can't…" River frowned. "But I do love being an aunt." River said, smiling fondly as the Doctor, Gene, and the Captain cried tears of joy, holding onto one-another, a happy family.

8DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW8

"River…" Rory whispered, making sure to only wake his daughter, as all of the universes' Time Lords were sleeping in his living room. River got up and followed Rory into the back yard with a sad look on her face.

"You're thinking what I think you're thinking, aren't you?" River asked.

"Yes…I suppose I am. I can't unlearn what I learned. It has to change River, there has to be a way."

"The child will be fine." River insisted, starting to walk away but Rory grabbed her arm tightly, the Roman in him coming out.

"As cruel as it sounds, I'm not worried about the child. I'm worried about Gene. We have to stop her, before it's too late."

"It _is _too late." River whispered. "The deed is done. She's already made her choice, I saw the results of it."

"We have to stop this, for the Doctor, for Jack, for their baby…for Gene. We have to stop Gene, before everything they cherish is lost forever."

"Oh, father… I'm sorry…but there's nothing you can do. The choice will still be put before Gene, and when she's asked that wretched question she will always answer the same way…"

"Why?!"

"Because she's Gene and deep down, since birth and through terrible war, she'll always be the same person."

"Must it happen?"

"It always happens…it's still happening. Funny, how one choice can make the world turn on its head. Isn't it?"

"That child…won't be alright… Not with that aftermath." Rory commented.

"That child Gene carries is strong, just like Jack…and just as Gene will always be. Strong." River sighed. "Funny…everyone thinks the Doctor's the strong one…but the truth is, if you put Gene and the Doctor in the same terrible spot, Gene would win." River sighed. "Please let go…and don't fight it anymore. Try not to think of it…no matter how…much it hurts." Rory let go of River and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"We can tell then, warn them."

"No…because it's already part of their past. They've already been effected by some of the repercussions of the Choice. To tell them now could do far worse than what has already happened. The whole universe…ruined." River pulled Rory into a hug. "I'm sorry, father. There is no way." Rory sobbed in defeat into River's shoulder, falling apart at the seams while everyone in the house kept dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

**Much Love to you!**


End file.
